


The Untouchables

by WeasleyIsMyKing540



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 67,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyIsMyKing540/pseuds/WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: OOC AU: Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, and Rashida are deemed the Untouchable Four, and the Kings Of Hogwarts make a bet to do away with all that. As they try their hands at winning the girls bodies, will they also succeed in winning their hearts? RW/HG HP/PP DM/GW BZ/OC Rated M for language and adult themes. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!





	1. Bad Boys Of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to The Untouchables!!
> 
>  
> 
> The story is AU seventh year Hogwarts with no Voldemort. Just a lot of teenage humor, love, hate, and drama. Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ron all are close friends, and Ginny's birthday is December 30, so she can be 9 months younger than Ron and be of age sooner in the story. I need them all to be of age. 
> 
> This is also going to be a story that introduces a character that I made up so I completely own her. Her name is Rashida Nafretiri Mosi, and she is an Egyptian pureblood descendant of Ramesses II and transfers from the African wizardry school of Uagadou. I hope you like her because I love her already and she may end up with a fic of her own. 
> 
> As always, the characters and the world belongs to Queen Rowling. And I don't own the Joker quote from 1989's Batman, which will be in bold. I only own Rashida and the plot.
> 
>  
> 
> On with the fic :)

On a lazy, surprisingly warm day in November, four kings of Hogwarts sat under a tree near the lake conversing, as they watched the giant squid swat at the migrating birds that flew low enough to feel its tentacles.

They sat laughing at one of the boy's latest conquests that had been successful. Blaise Zabini had finally penetrated the walls of the shy and now not so innocent Luna Lovegood, a feat that all but one had tried to do since their 4th year.

"Zabini, you are one lucky bloke you are." said Harry Potter, ruler of his kingdom and self proclaimed seeker god. He sat back, vibrant emerald eyes locked onto his practice snitch as he would let it go and only let it fly just so far without snatching it out of the air. He moved his unruly jet black hair fringe from out of his vision.

Blaise smirked, satisfied by all the praise he was getting. His midnight blue eyes looked down upon his loser friends and his sepia skin seemed to shine in the sunlight, making him look almost bronzed, thus boosting his ego even more.

Ron Weasley, Harry's best mate and whom some called Quidditch keeper king, sat against the tree they were under, rolling his sapphire eyes at his Slytherin mate’s cockiness. The tips of his red hair shone like flames as the sun hit them at the right angle, making his length look like phoenix wings.

"It was nothing." said Blaise, smugly. "Just a couple sweet words, and she was putty in my hands."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Zabini." scoffed Draco Malfoy, resting on his pale arms. He gazed at his best friend, steel toned eyes clearly unimpressed, as he ran his fingers through his blindingly platinum blonde hair. "It only took you three years. And Looney isn't the brightest bulb."

"And yet she's a Ravenclaw and you're not." commented Ron. "You're only saying that because she was way too smart to fuck with you."

Draco sneered at the freckled git. "She was definitely stupid. Who wouldn't want to have a go at me?"

"Them." said Harry, pointing towards the side entrance.

The boys looked in the direction Harry was pointing. Draco scoffed, Blaise licked his lips, and Ron suddenly looked nervous as three witches approached their group.

"Ah yes. The sacred three." said Blaise.

"You mean the untouchable trio." joked Harry.

"A bunch of prudy bitches is more like it." mumbled Draco.

"Oi! That's my sister you're speaking on you slimy git!" exclaimed Ron, prompting Draco to put his hands up amusingly in surrender.

They watched as Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Pansy Parkinson approached them. Ginny walked a bit quicker than the others, as she was on a mission to deliver a message to her older brother. Her blood red colored braid on her shoulder popped up and down in her hurried walk.

"Ron, I have a letter from Mum for you." she said as she held out an envelope to her brother. Ron swiftly took it out of her hand.

Ginny glared at him, placing her hands on her hips. "You didn't have to take it like that, prat." she huffed.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't you have somewhere else to be annoying?" said Ron, moving his had in a shooing motion.

"I'd much rather annoy my favorite brother." said Ginny as if she was speaking to a baby. She tousled Ron's hair playfully as Ron laughed and tried to shove her away.

"Afternoon, Princess." said Draco, giving Ginny a nod.

Ginny's smile disappeared as she locked her topaz eyes onto Draco. "Not in the mood for you to dote on me, Malfoy." she said in disdain.

"Awh, come on love. Admit it. You love the attention." said Draco, grinning. Ron gave Draco a look that said to back off.

"I adore attention. Just not from you." spat Ginny.

"Hey boys." said Hermione as she and Pansy caught up with their fast friend.

Ron stood up quickly, dusting the dirt off of his uniform pants. "Hey Hermione!" he said a bit quicker and louder than he would have preferred.

Harry, Blaise, and Draco gave each other knowing looks. "Here we go." whispered Harry.

"Hey Ron, how are you? I didn't see you at lunch today." said Hermione, nervously covering her mouth with the book that was in her hands.

"Well, we just decided to eat out here today. You know, since it's warm and sunny." said Ron, softly and anxiously. He could feel the blush forming on the tip of his ears.

"Yeah, it is rather nice out. Maybe instead of the common room or library, I'll study out here." said Hermione.

"Really? Well maybe I can study with you after classes, if that's okay." said Ron, his confidence building a little.

Hermione seemed to freeze up at his offer. Pansy gave her a hard nudge in the back.

"Oh!” said Hermione, snapped out of her trance. “Oh I mean, sure. Yeah, we...we can do that."

"Maybe get the house elves to pack you a basket, eh Granger?" asked Blaise.

Ron's eyes grew big and he signaled Blaise to shut the hell up. Everyone knew how Hermione felt about house elves.

Unfortunately, the comment had changed Hermione's entire mood.

"Why would I make the house elves work extra hard just for Ronald and I to have a snack?!" said Hermione, voice irate. "They already work hard enough for nothing as it is, what with keeping the school clean and our clothes and being washed! Not to mention feeding us daily! Instead of your jokes, they deserve your respect and you will do well to respect then in front of me!"

She then turned to Ron. "I think we should study together at a later date. I've got to go"

And with that, Hermione turned and headed back up to the castle.

"Well that was nicely done, Zabini, you worm." said Ginny, turning to chase after Hermione.

"Fuck you, Zabini, you've ruined my afternoon!" said Ron, angrily.

"Really? You're pissed at me for making a joke? I do that shit all the time." said Blaise. "Maybe instead of worrying about what I'm going to say, you should worry about asking the bird out, with your paranoid ass."

"I'm inclined to agree, Ron." said Pansy. She was still standing around, taking in the scene as she put her long charcoal hair up into a ponytail, showing off the olive skin of her neck. Something Harry rather enjoyed.

"Bugger off, the both of you." grumbled Ron. "I'll do it when I want to, okay?"

"What's stopping you mate?" asked Harry. "The whole school knows you're mental over her."

"And vice versa." added Pansy. "Well I'm off. See you toads later."

They watched as Pansy walked back up the hill to the castle, Harry more closer than the others.

"Jesus Marimba, a lovely beast like that running around can put steam in a man's strides." said Harry, almost in his own world.

Ron, Draco, and Blaise were confused. "The bloody hell are you going on about, mate?" asked Ron.

"Huh?" said Harry, having been brought back to reality. "Oh, it's a Jack Nicholson Joker quote from Batman. I'm saying that she gets me going."

"Who is the Joker and why is a man batty?" asked Blaise, very much bewildered.

Harry rolled his eyes. He just spoke muggle with a bunch of purebloods who had no idea what he was talking about. "Nevermind. As I said, she's just gets me excited."

Draco sucked his teeth. "Yeah right. Like Parkinson would ever let you see her knickers.

"And Ginny would fuck you, I'd suppose? I seen the way you eyed her." sneered Harry.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, Weasley. Your sister's hot." said Draco, shrugging his shoulders.

"Lay off my sister!"

"I only want to take her out one day. Damn. I wouldn't do that to you, Weasley. You're my mate." said Draco knowing in the back of his mind he was lying and already plotting all the sinful things he wanted to do to the Weasley girl.

"Maybe a friendly wager is in order then?" suggested Blaise.

Harry was intrigued. The four loved to make bets with one another. "What it'll be?" he asked.

"Alright. I'll bet that you blokes can't touch the Untouchables." said Blaise.

"Out of the question!" spoke Ron, immediately. "Draco isn't fucking my sister!"

"I won't!" said Draco. "Shit, getting her to agree to date me would be a challenge in itself. She hates my ass, remember?"

Ron relaxed a bit at that. "I also don't want to hurt Hermione." he said.

"Oh come on, Ron. You wouldn't be hurting her. You've been after her since what, 3rd year? This is a way to speed it up if you will. Get the relationship going. And also to finally bang Hermione." said Harry.

"You sound like a git saying that. Hermione is more than a good fuck." said Ron, aggravated.

"Oh stuff it, Weasley, just ask her out then. Are you in, or out?!" demanded Draco.

Normally, Ron wasn't the succumb to peer pressure. However, he did think that maybe the possibility of winning a bet would motivate him to get him to ask her. " Fine. I'm in." he said, unenthusiastically.

"Well I'm in." said Draco, loosening his tie. "Potter?"

"Let's make it more interesting." said Harry. "Its November the 10th. Let's say, by Valentine's Day, you should have gotten the girl or shagged the girl."

"I like the way you think, Potter." said Blaise. "Conditions are: if you fuck her, you have to provide proof. Her knickers should be sufficient. And if you lose, you have to be my slave for the rest of the term. Meaning you do whatever I tell you whenever I tell you"

"Hang on a sec. You're not participating?" asked Draco.

"There's only three of them. Unless I make it a real challenge and see if I can fuck Granger and Parkinson before these blokes do."

"NO!" yelled Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Thought so." smirked Blaise.

"Well it's not fair that you have no one."said Harry.

"There isn't any left. And I won't go younger than a 6th year. Maybe I'll see if I can get Daphne Greengrass again." said Blaise, rubbing his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"Too easy." said Draco. "We'll find one for you by the end of the week."

The four all shook hands with one another. Three months. Of course they could pull it off.


	2. The New Girl

The next morning, Ginny and Hermione got up extra early to get themselves ready. Or rather, to tame Hermione's out of control hair.   
  
"I should cut it." said Hermione, as Ginny put some Sleakeasy into her hair.   
  
"Don't even joke like that." said Ginny, as she brushed it in. "It's gorgeous and thick. I would love some of your hair in mine. Mine is all stringy and flat."   
  
"We can trade if you like." laughed Hermione.   
  
"So, why did you change your mind about meeting with my brother yesterday?" asked Ginny. "You’ve been trying to get him by himself for days and you finally had him."   
  
Hermione sighed as she thought about her foolish mistake she had made yesterday. "I know, but Zabini had made me so mad, I wasn't thinking straight. Why does Ron have to hang out with such brutes?"   
  
Ginny shrugged. "He and Harry are best mates and Harry gets along with Zabini and Draco, so I guess he just follows."   
  
Those three are whores." said Hermione. "Ron isn't anything like them."   
  
Well, Harry has known Ron for years, you know." said Ginny. "He was Harry's very first mate from what I've heard. They are like brothers now."   
  
"True. Ron's great. I should apologize, but he probably doesn't care. Who wants to spend time just studying with a girl?" said Hermione, glumly.   
  
"Don't say that. Ron fancies you. Its It's just that he’s a scaredy cat." said Ginny as she put her friend's now smoothed out hair into a ponytail.   
  
Hermione blushed. "I don't think so."   
  
"I'm his baby sister, Hermione, I know these things." assured Ginny.   
  
The two finished getting ready and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down at the Gryffindor table right in front of Ron and Harry, who were having a very heated debate over Quidditch.   
  
"I still say the Cannons have a chance at the Cup this go round." said Ron. "They only need to knock out Puddlemere and-"   
  
"You forget mate that Wood plays for them full time now." said Harry.   
  
Ron scoffed. "Wood's a prick."   
  
"That's colorful language to use in front of ladies." said Ginny, popping the boys Quidditch bubble. Ron looked nervously at Hermione, feeling his face instantly heat up.   
  
"Morning." he mumbled.   
  
"Good morning, Ron." said Hermione, smiling shyly. Ginny grinned sweetly. Those two had it bad.   
  
Suddenly they heard the hooting of Dumbledore's podium, signally that there was something important to be said. Usually that only happened at dinner, so everyone was extremely curious as they watched Dumbledore approach it.   
  
"Good morning, students." said Dumbledore, cheerfully. "This morning, I would like to introduce a new student who has just transferred to our school from the prestigious African wizardry school Uagadou. She is a seventh year whom Professor McGonagall will be sorting into a respectable house this morning. May I present Miss Rashida Mosi ."   
  
As soon as the name was called, the double doors opened and a girl like no one had ever seen walked confidently in. Her hair was a burnt sienna brown color, styled in dreadlocks, with some of them had what looked like pieces of colored yarn wrapped around them. Her skin looked as if it had been kissed by the sun itself. She wore what looked like quite a few gold chains around her neck, with gold bangles that rivaled the Patil twins. She had on a dress of many colors and patterns and she wore sandals.   
  
The whole hall was silent with every person in the room staring at her, but no one was staring as closely as Blaise. He seemed positively mesmerized by the beautiful girl who seemed to radiate youth, life, and beauty. Draco had to push Blaise's chin up to shut his gaping mouth.   
  
The girl smiled at McGonagall as she sat on the stool and allowed the sorting hat to be placed on her head.   
  
She sat still as she listened to the hat speak.   
  
"Hmmm, great mind. Very intelligent. From an ancient family of rulers, I see. Yesssss, there is powerful magic within you, and a lot of good that comes with it. I see ambition, a willingness to work hard, and a deep loyalty. I see bravery, strength, and a drive to get what you want. Great talent...but where to put you?"   
  
The hat seemed to mull about it for a few minutes quietly. Finally it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
The Gryffindor table cheered as Rashida hopped off the stool and joined them. When she reached the table, Hermione stuck out her hand.   
  
"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger, welcome to Gryffindor." said Hermione, graciously.   
  
Rashida smiled. "Thanks. Glad to be here. I was actually hoping I would end up in Gryffindor. I've researched your school before I moved and I figured this or Ravenclaw would suit me."   
  
"Well, I'm glad the hat chose our house." said Ginny. "You look like fun. And you're so beautiful!"   
  
Rashida shook her head. "You're too kind. I'm just me. Nothing special." she said as she sat in between Hermione and Ginny, much to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan’s disappointment.   
  
"Your hair is gorgeous." expressed Hermione. "How did you manage it? I've only seen one other person with hair like yours, but he graduated two years ago."   
  
"I've had them all my life" said Rashida proudly. "You should see my father's. His touch the ground. He keeps them braided or in a huge bun"   
  


"And what is that on your lip?" asked Ginny.   
  
"It's a piercing. Nie magiese people get piercings in other places besides ears, and I thought this would be neat."   
  
"Nie magiese?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Oh, sorry." laughed Rashida. "You call them muggles. Non magical people."   
  
"Ohhh I get it." said Harry out of nowhere. None of the girls realized that Harry and Ron were listening in on their conversation.   
  
Ginny sighed. "I guess introductions are in order. Rashida, that's my git of a brother, Ron Weasley and this is his tosser of a best mate, Harry Potter." she said, pointing to each one respectively.   
  
"Ignore her, she's jealous." said Harry and he extended his hand for Rashida to shake while Ron nodded and then continued his breakfast.   
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Draco and Pansy were having a laugh at the apparently dumb stricken Blaise, who's eyes hadn't left the new girl since she had walked into the room.   
  
In his seventeen years of living, he had never seen any girl as jaw droppingly gorgeous as this one. He was enhanced by her on sight, not knowing what to think or do. For some odd reason, he felt like protesting her sorting into Gryffindor, demanding she be put in Slytherin so he could gaze upon her as if she were the Mona Lisa.   
  
"Well, it looks like our Blaizey Boy has taken an instant fancy to the new girl." said Pansy, smirking.   
  
"You remember that stride shit Potter was saying yesterday?" said Blaise as if he was in another world. "I think I see what he means now."   
  
Draco smirked. "This makes things interesting." he said.   
  
"What things?" asked Pansy, overhearing him.   
  
"Nothing nosy, shut up." said Draco quickly as he went back to his cereal.   
  
Pansy eyed her housemate with suspicion. Something wasn't right here. And she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

  
  
After breakfast, McGonagall handed Rashida her timetable and she walked out of the hall with her newly made Gryffindor friends. Draco, Blaise and Pansy caught up with them.   
  
"Well ,aren't you gorgeous." said Pansy as she approached the girl, hand extended. "Welcome to Hogwarts."   
  
"Rashida, this is Pansy Parkinson, the only Slytherin girl we associate ourselves with." said Ginny.   
  
"Why the only?" asked Rashida.   
  
"Because all the others are bitches and I'm only slightly bitchy." said Pansy with a laugh.   
  
"Don't believe her. She's the queen of bitches." said Draco, taking Rashida's hand and shaking it. "Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you."   
  
Rashida frowned. "Malfoy. I've heard that name before. My father was trying to do business with a Lucius Malfoy a few years ago, but the man was a pain in the ass. He wouldn't accept my father's business plan because it would involve nie mag- I mean muggles"   
  
Draco sighed. "Damn. My father is a real fuck up. I can honestly say that I don't hold the same beliefs as his. He's a tyrant."   
  
"That's good to hear." said Rashida. She looked over and spied Blaise ogling her as if she was a shiny new toy. "And, you are?"   
  
Blaise didn't answer at first. Draco gave Harry and Ron a knowing look and then nudged Blaise in the arm. Blaise immediately broke out of his trance and tried to turn on the charm.   
  
"Blaise Zabini." he said, taking Rashida's hand and kissing it. "And may I say, you are a vision."   
  
Ginny, Pansy, and Hermione groaned. Rashida was unaffected.   
  
"Aren't you the flatterer." she said with a mock smile that quickly disappeared as soon as she gave it, taking her hand out of Blaise's and sticking it behind her back. "Unfortunately, that will get you nowhere with me."   
  
Blaise looked taken aback for a few seconds and then tried to gain his composure. "Well, you sure are a feisty one." he said, trying not to sound as if he was defeated.   
  
Rashida shook her head. "So, can you lovely ladies show me where my first class is? Says Divination here."   
  
"That's with me." said Pansy. "Come on, I'll show you."   
  
She locked arms with Rashida, whom said bye to all and simply glared at Blaise.   
  
"Well, that was extremely funny to watch. "said Harry. Blaise sneered at him.   
  
"Well, Ginny and I are headed for Muggle Studies. See you around." said Hermione, pulling a laughing Ginny along with her, leaving the four boys by themselves.   
  
Draco and Harry smirked at Blaise. "Looks like you're in on the bet after all, huh Zabini?" asked Harry, patting Blaise on the back.   
  
"Oh you already know it." said Blaise. "She's fucking amazing. I have never seen such a sexy ass girl in my life."   
  
"Oh please." scoffed Draco. "She can read you like a book, Zabini, and already she doesn't like the contents."   
  
"That's because she hasn't dived in yet." said Blaise.   
  
"Alright then." said Ron. "If you can't get with Rashida before Valentine's Day, you'll have to do everything we say until graduation. And I don't mean shag her. I mean actually get with her."   
  
"I don't know." said Blaise, stroking his smooth chin. "I'm not too keen on being locked down to one bird."   
  
"That's the thing." said Harry. "She doesn't even seem like she wants to be your friend. You won't be able to charm this witch like you do the others. For you to even be able to give her a proper kiss would probably be a feat in itself."   
  
"Come on, Blaise." said Draco. "Or do you deny your ability to woo her?"   
  
"Never. I can charm the the knickers off any witch out here." said Blaise confidently. "Alright. I'm in."


	3. Dirty Little Secrets

A week had went by with no moves made. Ron would chicken out every time he would have a chance, Harry got sidetracked by a night of fun with Parvati Patil, and both Ginny and Rashida didn't seen interested in giving Draco and Blaise the time of day.

 

December was around the corner, and for the first time ever (besides Ron, who had felt it for years), the boys were discouraged. 

 

"I don't get this bint." argued Blaise as the boys were in his and Draco's dorm for a meeting. "I've thrown my best shit at her, and she treats me like a fucking grindylow."

 

"Maybe instead of being a prick, try being a gentleman." said Ron. 

 

"This coming from the gentleman who is getting nowhere with Granger." said Blaise.

 

"Sod off, tosser."

 

"It's not us guys, it's them." said Draco. "We are going about this all wrong. What we really need to do is befriend them first."

 

"Befriend them? Harry, Hermione, and I already already pretty good friends. At least I'd like to think so." said Ron.

 

"Hermione doesn't like me, Ron." laughed Harry 

 

"You just need to stop acting like she had a Venus fly trap for a vagina." said Draco. "You could have been with her ages ago if you weren't such a bitch."

 

Fuck you!!" yelled Ron. "I'm not trying to get into her knickers like you lot are with the others. My situation is different." 

 

"Yeah, yeah." said Blaise. 

 

"Malfoy does have a point." said Harry. "Zabini and Malfoy just hit on Rashida and Ginny. Clearly that's not what they want. And even I'm being stupid by sitting back thinking Pansy will just fall into my lap. In order to win this bet and get what we want, we have to actually be sincere."

 

Draco and Blaise cringed at the word. "That sounds like a lot of work just to get some ass." said Blaise. 

 

"You sound like a bloody slag." sound Ron. 

 

"Awh, thanks Weasley." said Blaise, looking flattered.

 

"Look. I don't much fancy having to listen to this wanker until June, so I'm going to do whatever it takes to win this bet." said Draco. 

 

"Same." 

 

"I agree."

 

The three of them looked at Blaise.

 

"I have a long list of things you could do for me, sweet Zabini." said Draco. "Starting with massaging my feet."

 

Draco took off his shoe and rested his foot on Blaise's knee, grinning. Blaise smacked it off, laughing. 

 

"Okay, okay, fine. Whatever. I'll try your "friend." bullshit. But if it doesn't work, I'm making your chores a living hell."

 

The boys all laughed and continued to discuss their bet. 

 

Unbeknownst to them, they were being overheard. 

* * *

 

Pansy, being the Head Girl since Hermione turned it down to focus fully on her studies, knew the Gryffindor password. She ran to the tower, gave the password to the Fat Lady, and made her way quickly to the 7th year girls dorm. 

 

She pounded on the door. Parvati answered, letting her in. 

 

"Hey Pans" said Ginny, sitting on Rashida's bed, playing with the girl's long dreads. "What brings-"

 

"Get out." said Pansy, promptly to Parvati and Lavender Brown. 

 

"Get out?!?" yelled Lavender, hands on her hips. "What do you mean get out?!? This is our dorm!!"

 

"I need to talk to those three only and I don't need to be overheard by you gossipy slags." said Pansy, not caring how they felt about being called slags. 

 

"I beg your pardon!!" yelled Parvati.

 

"Get the hell out or I'll hex your face so bad it'll look like you rubbed raw Bubotuber pus on it!!" shrieked Pansy, aiming her wand at Parvati's face. 

 

The girls grabbed their bags and rushed out. Pansy put a sealing and silencing charm on the door. 

 

"Pansy, what is all this??" asked Hermione. 

 

"I need to tell you three something. Something that no one else can hear." said Pansy, sitting beside Hermione on her bed.

 

Ginny, Hermione, and Rashida gave her their full attention. 

 

"I felt like doing a bit of spying on the boys so I slipped one of those extendable ears Gin, that your brothers sell, under the door. I overheard something unimaginable."

 

"What do you mean?" asked Rashida. "I've only been here a week and I've already realized not to put anything past those four."

 

"Apparently they have made a bet to shag us before Valentine's Day." said Pansy, pausing to allow what she said to sink in. 

 

The girls were completely bewildered. And then the anger set in. 

 

"Are you serious?!?"

 

"Eew!! Like I would fuck any of those prats!!" 

 

"Ron too?!?"

 

Pansy wanted to tell Hermione the truth. That Ron actually wanted a relationship. But the Slytherin in her wouldn't allow it. Neither did the plan that she has cooked up. For things to work out and for Hermione and Ron to actually have a relationship in the end, Hermione had to think that Ron was only lusting for her. 

 

According to her logic that is. 

 

"I'm afraid so, Hermi dear." she said with a shrug.

 

Hermione laid back on her bed, her heart felt like it was about to break. She had liked her best mate since before she knew what liking boys meant and all he saw her as was a shag? It felt completely unbelievable, she would have never thought Ron would be that way. Then again, hanging out with the three biggest male slags of the school must have gotten to him. 

 

"So, who is supposed to be shagging who?!?" asked Ginny. 

 

"Oh I bet I can answer that." said Rashida, putting her dreadlocks up into a ponytail. "Blaise wants me, Ron of course would want Hermione, I've caught Harry eyeing up Pansy a couple times, so guess who that leaves you with Red?"

 

Ginny shook her head. "Hell no!! I wouldn't put my lips on that ferrett for all the galleons his family has!! Who the hell does Draco Malfoy think he is?!?"

 

"Ladies, ladies, let's not lose our heads over this." said Pansy as she stood up and walked over to the middle of the floor. "I have a plan."

 

"A plan?" asked Hermione, eyes glossed with tears she willed to stay in her eyes."

 

"Yes. They don't know we know what they are up to. I say, we turn the tables on them. Get them to fall for us. Get them to fall hard. And when Valentine's Day comes, we dump them. We dump them so hard, they wouldn't know what hit them. We let them know that we knew all along about their nasty little bet and we crush their hearts!!"

 

"Pansy, you are a bitch." said Rashida. "I love it!! I'm in!!"

 

"Sounds brilliant, Pans. I'm in too." said Ginny, smiling mischievously.

 

"I don't know...." said Hermione, hesitantly. "I don't want to hurt myself nor Ron. "

 

"I get that you really like him Hermione." said Rashida. "And while something tells me something has to be off, I still think you should do it. To show him exactly what he could have had, and what he will be missing out on."

 

 

Hermione nodded. "I guess..."

 

"We don't have to shag those tossers, do we?" asks Ginny, shuddering at the thought.

 

"Not at all." said Pansy. "We just let them believe that their charms are working. Make them believe that they are actually getting somewhere. And then when Valentine's Day comes, we go in for the kill."

 

"It's going against my better judgment, but I'll do it." said Hermione. 

 

"This sounds like it's going to be fun." said Rashida, already plotting vengeful things in her head.

 

The girls sat and plotted on what they would do, excited to execute their plan. Starting tomorrow, the fools will begin to be fooled. 

 

 


	4. Rashida's Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next four chapters are all about the same day.

 

The next day was a Friday. Casual day. Meaning that the students and teachers didn't have to dress up in their school uniforms and teacher robes.

Rashida looked through her clothes to find something that was revealing enough to make Blaise's mouth water, but not enough to get her in trouble.

She finally found a black long sleeved shirt that was long in the front, but short enough in the back to show off her her lower back tattoo of the Egyptian goddess of marriage, health, and widsom, Isis. She paired the shirt with a pair of tight low rise stone washed jeans and a pair of sneakers. She put her dreads up into a cute bun, so that none of her hair would cover the tattoo.

Rashida was a very beautiful young woman, though she very much humbled herself. At her old school, she was introverted on purpose, having only a few close frienda, having not want to draw attention to herself. She had done that once. And it had destroyed her. She wasn't willing to have it happen again. However, to prove a point, she felt that she needed to open up more, and step out of her comfort zone.

When she was done putting herself together, she helped Hermione with her hair. She had found that the oils she sometimes put on her dreads smoothed Hermione's hair much better than Sleakeasy, and she enjoyed combing and brushing her wild tendrils. She then helped her pick out a dress that was long enough for school, but short enough to show off Hermione's legs, body parts she knew Ron liked after overhearing him and Harry discuss legs before.

Once the girls were ready for the day (Ginny in tight light low rise jeans with a Slytherin green jumper, red hair cascading down her back) they were on their way. They met up with Pansy at the entrance to the great hall (Pansy had on a plaid green and white skirt that was somewhat short and a green off shoulder jumper with her hair in a ponytail) and spoke a quick strategy.

You girls looks amazing!!" said Pansy. "If I fancied witches, I would so be into each of you."

The girls laughed. Ginny peeked in enough to see who was in the hall. She only saw Blaise. The other prats must have not made their way down yet.

"Looks like you're going first, Rah." said Ginny. "Are you nervous?"

"Not in the least." said Rashida as she put lip gloss on her lips, careful not to let any get into where the piercing was resting. "Mr. Zabini won't know what hit him. I guess I'm sitting with you this morning, Pans."

* * *

 

The girls walked into the hall. Hermione and Ginny headed over to the Gryffindor table, while Pansy and Rashida talked lively while walking over towards Blaise at the Slytherin table.

Rashida took a look at Blaise before sitting down. Though he was an absolute pig, she couldn't deny that the wizard was indeed gorgeous to look at. At least she didn't have to fake attraction to his face.

She made her way to the side where Blaise was sitting, while Pansy sat across from him. When Rashida sat down, Blaise finally looked up from his bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Zabini." said Rashida, sweetly.

Blaise looked at Rashida, confused. She never went out her way to say hello to him first. Or anything for that matter.

"Morning." he said quietly, taking her in. She smelled bloody amazing this morning. Not that she smelled bad any other time, because that would be a total lie. It just seemed like she wore a different smell than usual. She also smelled extremely familiar. As if he had inhaled the wonderful scent ages ago.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm sitting over here and not with my house." said Rashida as she put pancakes and bacon on her plate.

Pansy sat quietly and munched on a piece of toast as she watched the two.

"More like why are you not only sitting here, but also talking to me. I thought you hated my guts. Didn't you just say that yesterday?" asked Blaise, raising an eyebrow. Draco finally arrived at the table and sat down beside Pansy, nodding at Blaise.

"I did, and I'm sorry." said Rashida, giving Blaise a puppy dog stare. " I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that I shouldn't be so hard on you. You were only trying to be a friend the only way you know how."

"Yeah, I guess you're....wait. What do you mean the only way I know how?" said Blaise, wearing a baffled expression on his face.

Rashida ignored his look as she chewed and swallowed her pancakes. "Well, I gather you don't really speak to females outside of hitting on them, correct? I mean the female population of this school seems to desire you. So how else would you approach the situation? Surely you don't have conversations with them."

Blaise didn't know if he should feel astonished that she came up with this conclusion or if he should be insulted. "I know how to talk to girls without hitting on them, Mosi. I talk to your friends all the time without hitting k t them."

"That's because you know they don't like you. You didn't know that at all about me. You just thought I would swoon at your deep azure eyes and your gorgeous melanin in your skin and then I would become putty for you to mold any way you want, huh?"

Blaise differently felt disgusted. Never had he ever had a witch speak to him in that manner. At the same time, he also was intrigued for the exact same reason. Sure most fawned and few delirious or lesbian witches had turned him down, but never had any of them told him about himself.

He also almost felt bad. He quickly dismissed that thought from his mind.

"Alright Mosi. You win." said Blaise, holding out his hand for her to shake. I'll try to make peace and friendship with you. That is, if you want to be friends with such a prat as I."

"I think we can make it work." said Rashida cheerfully, shaking his hand. She gave Pansy a quick glance. A signal.

"Oh Rashida, didn't you say you would show me your muggle tattoo?" asked Pansy enthusiastically.

"You have muggle tattoo? At 17?" asked Blaise.

"You wanna see too?" she asked as she stood up and turned around, showing off the Egyptian goddess on her lower back.

Blaise couldn't help but stare. The tattoo looked vibrant and bright against her honey kissed skin. His eyes drifted down to her very round and very plump bum. He almost got teary eyed as he wanted badly to reach out and grab at it. He sick his hands deep in his pockets and closed his eyes, trying to think of a million other things that would block the thought of both his hands cupping her more than likely smooth to the touch ass.

Draco looked at Blaise, trying desperately to hold his laughter, as he could see his friend's torture of having something beautiful right in his face and not being able to touch it. Pansy just sat with a big grin on her face.

"Hey Pans, let's go so we don't end up stuck in the front of Divination." said Rashida. Pansy nodded as she got up.

"See you around, Zabini. said Rashida innocently. Passing by him, she lightly patted his shoulder, her finger lightly bruising his neck as she walked off.

* * *

 

Blaise looked wide eyed at his best mate. "What the bloody fuck..." he mumbled.

"Wow. Didn't notice how nice of an ass she had." said Draco, pouring pumpkin juice in his cup!!

"Hey!! If any of us is going to stare at that ass, it's going to be me!!" said Blaise defensively.

"Shit, calm down Zabini. She's all yours. I only hope Ginny doesn't read me like a book like Rashida did you." laughed Draco.

"Would you believe she almost message me feel guilty about it?"

"Never. Blaise Zabini concerning himself on how he actually make a bint feel? I would be mental to confuse you with someone else."

Blaise felt irritated at Draco's statement. "Oi!! I'm not completely a heartless bastard."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Draco, sincerely.

Blaise looked towards the door that Rashida has exited just two minutes before. He couldn't be that much of a complete asshole.

Could he?

 


	5. Study Buddy

Ron usually skipped the study hall during his free period. Study hall was the last place that he wanted to be at any given moment of the day, especially when he had a free period. 

 

Today, however was different. Hermione had asked him to study with her after their DADA class. Ron excelled in the class, where Hermione lacked, so she thought it would be a perfect excuse to get him away from his pratty group of friends. 

 

Ron and Hermione had been good friends since first year. During their first year, Hermione was teased a lot by some of their fellow Gryffindors. Ron was always the one that defended her, despite the two of them having goes at each other every and then. Harry had also been a friend, however, Hermione didn't like the boy that he became.over the years. Around 4th year, girls started taking more of an interest in him, and he went from being a polite, nice, and laid back person, to an arrogant, womanizing, conceited and slag of a prat. 

 

Ron, despite being Harry's friend, had never picked up Harry's habits. He didn't even try. To him, it had always been Hermione. 

 

Of course, Hermione didn't know that. And as they walked in silence towards the study hall, her mind was racing. True they were now of age and of course she herself have had many fantasies of her and Ron getting intimate in her bed, the common room, the Room of Requirement, out by the lake, the quidditch pitch, and her favorite, in the library roughly against a bookshelf. I mean what growing witch wouldn't think of such things? However, that wasn't all that she wanted from Ron. And it pained her to know that he only saw her as just a shag. 

 

They made it to the study hall, finding it empty. 'Great.' thought Hermione. 'Being alone with him is the last thing I need.' 

 

They went in and sat down at the far end of the room. They did that to avoid people just in case someone did show up and needed more table than they needed.

 

For a while, the two sat in silence across from one another. The only sound was their quills scratching against the parchment and the turning of pages. After 20 minutes of that, Ron had had enough. 

 

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as he watched her copy down a note. 

 

Hermione glanced up from her parchment for a second. "Why do you think something is the matter with me?" she asked. 

 

"Maybe its because you're as quiet as a damn mouse." said Ron. 

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and put the quill down. "I was only doing my homework. Which you were supposed to be helping me with by the way, so why are you the one who is quiet?"

 

"You seemed like you were on just fine. You could have asked me." 

 

"Well I wasn't. I probably have some of these spells all wrong, no thanks to you." snapped Hermione. 

 

"Are you kidding me? How the hell are you mad at me when I was the one who asked you what was the matter? Forgive me for wanting to know if my friend was okay. Bloody hell, I'll never ask again." said Ron, crossing his arms. 

 

Hermione sighed. This was not how things were supposed to be. How was she supposed to do this mission if they were mad at each other?

 

"Sorry." said Hermione. "It's been stressful, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." 

 

"I can tell. What's got you stressed out?" he asked. 

 

"Well, of course N.E.W.T.S. is the main thing. And then afterwards. What will I do with my life? My dad believes that I should just come home and get a muggle diploma so I can get a "respectable muggle job" but that isn't what I want."

 

"Well, what do you want?"

 

"I just said I don't know, Ronald." said Hermione, slightly annoyed. 

 

Ron decided that to kick things off, he needed to be bold. So, he walked over on the other side of the table and sat down on it.

 

"Sit up here with me." he said, smiling.

 

Hermione didn't see the point of what he was doing. However this would give her a chance to make a bit of a move. So she nodded, moved her parchment out of the way, took off her robe to lay down under her, and sat beside him on the table. 

 

Ron's eyes instantly locked onto Hermione's smooth bronzed legs. They looked soft and inviting and thoughts of touching them popped into his mind. 

 

"I'm up here, Ron." giggled Hermione, taking him out of his thoughts. 

 

"Shit, sorry." said Ron quickly. "I was just.....I mean....is this a new dress?"

 

Hermione looked down at the dress and then back at Ron. "Actually its one of Rashida's dresses." said Hermione. "He lent it to me to wear today."

 

"It looks great on you." said Ron, trying not to say something stupid. 

 

"Thank you. I felt like being pretty today." 

 

"You're pretty everyday." said Ron, making not Hermione and himself blush.

 

"You're just saying that because you're my friend." said Hermione. 

 

"I mean it. You're gorgeous actually. And if some bloke tries to say different I'll hex his nipplrs to his eyes." 

 

"That's nasty Ronald." laughed Hermione. "Now why did you call me up here to sit on a table? To drool over my legs?"

 

Ron stopped laughing. "You do have wicked legs, but that's not why." he said, winking. He suddenly found that it was easier to flirt with Hermione than he thought. He could have kicked his own ass for not doing this much sooner. 

 

"Remember in 5th year when I was so tired that one night after Quidditch practice and I hadn't studied for Snape's test? I laid my head on your lap and you read my notes to me?" 

 

"Yeah. What does that have to do with-"

 

Ron got up on the table and laid down resting his head on Hermione's lap and handing her her parchment. 

 

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. She tried to hold back the rush of emotions gat told her that she shouldn't even be allowing Ron to so this. However, she couldn't resist how cute he was being at the moment. 

 

"Fine. I guess just this once." she said, silly grin plastered on her face. 

 

She hated that she just gave into him like she did. She was supposed to be mad at him. She had planned on doing away with the silly paying back of his foolishness and telling him that she knew what he and the others were playing at, and that he wouldn't ever get that close to her. 

 

But at that moment, with it just being him and her, she couldn't help but melt. What if she could possibly change his mind? Show him that she was more than just a shag. She decided to do just that and keep her mouth shut. 

 

As he laid there listening to her read and smelling her warm vanilla sugar lotion that she said she got at a place that works with bodies and baths, he imagined doing this work her more often. If this is all they did, he would be content. Hang the bet, he was going to do what he wanted to do. There was more to life than getting into a girl's knickers. 

 

Moments like this proved it. 

 

 


	6. Chemistry

Ginny had always excelled in potion making. She was top of the class next to Hermione and Draco, as she took seventh year potions. 

 

Speaking of gitty ferrets.....

 

The downside to being top of her class was that she had to partner up with Draco every now and then. True, he was a great partner when it came to grades, but the fact that she had to actually talk and interact with him drove her crazy. 

 

Ginny and Draco had never gotten along. Fred and George had tolerated him, and Ron had befriended him after a few years, but she never saw anything in him that she would consider friend worthy. He was arrogant, he used to be a horrible bully, he was cocky, he thought the sun rose and set in his ass, and he was just a complete and utter annoyance to her. 

 

She couldn't deny that Draco was sinfully gorgeous, what with those brushed steel eyes, chiseled face, and an athletic body that would make a girl go weak at the knees a bit when he would take his shirt off after Quidditch, but what was good looks when your personality sucked bullocks?  

 

She figured the best way to knock Draco off his game was to seduce him as much as he would attempt to seduce her. Draco was all about being smooth and sensual and he wouldn't expect any of that to come from her. He wouldn't know what hit him. 

 

She sat in her seat reading the directions in her potions book, making sure she did everything correctly. They were actually making a treat today. Acid Pops. The pops were strong enough to make your tongue tingle and your mouth hot, however, if you put too much of an ingredient in the liquid candy, it could literally turn acidic and burn a hole through your tongue.

 

Draco watched Ginny as she worked on the potion. He had always admired the fiery red head, though he never understood where the animosity between the two of them came from. He had never personally treated her badly. However, he found there little spats invigorating. They excited him, turned him on. He liked it when she would attempt to put him his place as opposed to other girls who would just let him say and do as he pleased. 

 

Plus she was sexy as hell with her deep crimson locks and her chocolate brown eyes that seemed to always say take me I'm yours. And he was definitely ready to take her.

 

Ginny felt his eyes on her. She turned to him, glaring. 

 

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, voice dripping with attitude.

 

Draco smirked. "No, not at all. Just enjoying watching you work."

 

Ginny fought hard to not roll her eyes at the statement. She had to remind herself just what the little prick was up to. She also had to remind herself that she had to be what she never thought she would be to him. Nice. 

 

"Don't you think you want to focus on your own brew?" she asked. 

 

Draco shook his head. "I can't make the concoction. I'm allergic to the cinnamon that you have to put in." 

 

Ginny felt a tiny bit bad for him. "You're allergic to cinnamon? Do you know how many good things have cinnamon as an ingredient?" she asked. 

 

"Oh yeah." said Draco, a bit down about it. " Mother has this elf here from out home that fixes me special food so I don't ingest or touch any on accident."

 

Ginny scrunched her nose. He would have his own bloody elf here, the spoiled rich boy. 

 

Draco read her expression. "I didn't ask her to." he said quickly. "She just doesn't want me dying, you know?"

 

That made Ginny soften a bit. "You could die?" 

 

Draco nodded. "Anything from breaking out to my throat closing. So she just want a to be careful." 

 

Ginny nodded. "Well, I'll be sure not to have anything touch you with it on it."

 

"Appreciate it."

 

Ginny shrugged and went back to her work. 

 

"You know, you're pretty good at this." said Draco as he continued to watch Ginny. 

 

Ginny grinned. "I thought you already knew that. I come second to you, just a point over Hermione." 

 

"I mean yeah, you're good on paper. I meant your technique. You are naturally precise. Sometimes it seems like you don't even need to measure, or go back and change things."

 

"Ummm....thanks?" said Ginny, not really knowing what he was trying to say. 

 

"I'm just trying to be nice and give you a compliment, Ginny." said Draco. 

 

Ginny felt a small flutter in her stomach as he said her name. Normally, he would say some ridiculous pet name like Princess or Red, or just her last name. For some reason, him saying her actual name made her feel good. 

 

That made her nervous. But she wouldn't let him know. Matter of fact, she felt she could use this to her advantage. 

 

"Wow. You said my name. I was beginning to think you didn't know it." she said with a wink. 

 

Her wink threw Draco instantly off. Ginny was never nice like this to him. He never had a decent conversation with her, so why all of a sudden was she being so willing to talk and interact?

 

He decided to just go with the flow. He did have a bet to win after all. And Ginny was looking exceptionally good today.

 

"I thought the same thing of you, seeing as you never say mine." said Draco, winking back. 

 

"So we are on first name basis now?"

 

"I don't know. Say my name and let me see how it sounds, and then I'll tell you if you can use it." said Draco, pushing his seat back so he was resting on the back two legs, his hands behind his head. 

 

Ginny looked around really quick to see if anyone was paying attention to them. She then leaned over Draco to where her breasts were right in his face, causing his eyes to grow as big as saucers. 

 

"Draco." she whispered seductively in his ear. Draco fell back, landing on the floor with a huge thud, causing everyone to laugh and for Slughorn to come to his aid.

 

As Slughorn helped Draco off the floor, he kept his eyes locked on Ginny's face. She smiled innocently at him and then went back to her work. 

 

'Clever.' he thought. 'Very clever. But two can play it that game Princess. You'll be begging for it by the end of the term.'

 

 


	7. Seeker And Snitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for the Chamber Of Secrets reference lol haha

 

 

After dinner, Pansy and Hermione went out to the Quidditch pitch to watch Gryffindor practice. Normally Hermione avoided the pitch as she wasn't much of a fan (besides seeing Ron fly around), however, she was needed to distract Ron long enough for Pansy to make her move. 

 

Like Ginny on Gryffindor, Pansy was a chaser on the Slytherin team. She loved the way the wind felt in her hair when she zoomed around on her broomstick. The feel of throwing the quaffle through the hoop was exhilarating, she got a natural high off scoring, and she scored almost every single time. 

 

She figured a good strategy to get Harry where she wanted him was to let him think he had a home advantage as well as play a bit on his ego. She had it all planned out in her head exactly what she wanted to do, knowing that Harry's arrogance would allow him to easily fall for it. 

 

Pansy and Harry had an acquaintanceship rather than a real friendship. They had somewhat of the same friends so of course they would interact with each other from time to time. While she was pretty sure that Harry didn't really look past anything but her pretty, Pansy knew a lot more about him than the average person would think she did. 

 

She knew that Harry tousled his hair quite a bit. It wasn't to look cool like most girls thought. It was because Harry could never get his hair to be neat. No matter what he did to it, it would always look at if he was on his broom all day. It frustrated him, it was a big insecurity of his.

 

She also knew that when Harry was deep in thought, he would bite his index finger and stare off into space. She knew his favorite color was blue, she knew that he liked to blow bubbles with his bubblegum, but didn't because he didn't want to appear childish, she knew that he was moody, she knew that he was clumsy, and she knew that the trigger that started to make him use girls was when Cho Chang took his virginity and then fucked Cedric Diggory a week later. 

 

She knew all of this, and yet probably had three full conversations with him in the whole seven years they had known each other. Why? Because Pansy was extremely observant. She always needed to know what was going on around her at all times. She never wanted to be caught up.

 

"So, how did things go with Ron today?" she asked Hermione as she sat back looking for the practice snitch Harry had let loose. 

 

"They were okay." said Hermione, blushing at the thought of it. "We studied together and talked, and then he laid on my lap and went to sleep while I read to him.

 

Pansy smiled at her, thinking how that was probably the cutest sight. She knew that Hermione would be fine, Ron wanted an actual relationship with her. 

 

However, she also knew Hermione, and that Hermione wouldn't push herself to after Ron out of fear. Which is why she didn't tell her what Ron had really said. Ron needed to open up to Hermione himself, and Hermione needed to let her hair down and be herself around him, and thoughts of Ron wanting just one thing would motivate her to open up and show him what she wanted. True, Hermione would be pissed when she found out that Pansy lied, but at least she and Ron would finally have each other. 

 

"Sounds nice. He didn't look up your dress did he? giggled Pansy. 

 

"No!!" said Hermione, quickly. "It wasn't like that. At least, I don't believe he did. He could have while I was reading. Oh gosh this is exhausting." said Hermione as she covered her face.

 

"Hermi, stop. You're fine." said Pansy, finally locking onto the practice snitch. "If he did, he did, if not, it's fine. You already know the plan, and he doesn't know that. You have the control, remember?"

 

"I know, I just don't know if I really want to do this." said Hermione. "It isn't fair for me to put my feelings into someone that only wants to shag me. And eventually, we will all have to put our actual feelings into this."

 

"You need to learn to separate your emotions from situations. Like me. I'm just going to shamelessly flirt until Potter can't resist any longer. And then I'll crush his soul." said Pansy, pointing her wand at the snitch. 

 

"You're evil." said Hermione, shaking her head. "What are you doing anyways?"

 

"Fishing. said Pansy, with a grin. She muttered a spell and then the snitch turned as if on a dime and headed towards her, where she politely caught it. 

 

"Watch and learn. Oi, Potter!!" she called out. 

 

Harry looked up in the stands and saw Pansy holding his snitch. How the hell did she manage to get and hold onto it? No one could do that but him, that's how it was designed. He quickly mounted his Firebolt and flew up to the stands.

 

'At least this will give me a chance to look cool.' he thought. 

 

Pansy grasped the snitch in her hand and put it behind her back. 

 

"I do believe you have something of mine." said Harry, trying to sounds casual as he flew into the stands and landed in front of Pansy.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter." said Pansy, being coy. 

 

Harry looked at Hermione for some assistance. All he got back in response was a shrug. 

 

"My practice snitch if you please." he said holding his hand out to Pansy. "I have no idea how you caught it in the first place. It's only supposed to respond to me."

 

Pansy took her hand from behind her back and opened it. The snitch sat in her palm, its wings lightly fluttering as if it was content sitting there. 

 

"That's because I had wanted it. And I always get what I want." said Pansy with a mischievous grin on her face. 

 

Harry was taken aback. How was it that she was playing the game? Shouldn't it be the other way around? 

 

He looked at his watch and seen that it was after 8. Even though he knew he should hold the team longer, something about Pansy's playfulness drew him in. He wanted more. 

 

"PRACTICE IS OVER, YOU GUYS!!" he yelled down to his teammates. While all the others were happy to stop and get their weekend started, Ron was annoyed. He flew up to the stands where Harry, Hermione, and Pansy were. 

 

"Hey mate, what's with the early stop?" asked Ron as he swooped in and landed on his feet in the stands, giving Hermione a bit of a rush. 

 

"I just don't feel like practicing anymore." said Harry, not taking his eyes off Pansy and the sexy smirk she was giving him.

 

"But we have Ravenclaw tomorrow and-"

 

"We can practice more in the morning." said Harry through gritted teeth as he gave Ron a look that said for him to go away. 

 

Ron, finally catching the hint, nodded. "Alright, mate." he said as he laid his broom on the bench. "Hermione, you wanna take a walk somewhere?" 

 

Hermione couldn't help but blush at the offer, even though that was the plan all along. "Sure, it was getting too cold out here anyways. See you back at the castle, Pansy." she said as she got up and walked with Ron down the stairs. 

 

"She's such a dear, isn't she?" said Pansy. "Too bad your friend is oblivious." 

 

"He's more knowing than you think." said Harry. "Now, do you want to explain how you got my practice snitch? It's only supposed to respond to me."

 

Harry reached for the snitch, but Pansy lifted it up over her head. "Maybe it's attracted to me no. I am quite charming you know."

 

Harry was starting to enjoy this game. "That you are. That still doesn't explain how you got my snitch." he said as he reached up to get it. Pansy quickly put her hand behind her back, grabbing the broom that Ron had left and mounting it quickly. 

 

"You're the seeker. If you want it back so bad, catch it." she said and then she took off. 

 

"Merlin this girl is going to kill me." said Harry, charmed by Pansy's silliness. He mounted his broom and took after her. 

 

Pansy flew straight up into the air, higher than Gryffindor tower. She stopped and looked back, not seeing Harry behind her. She laughed at her triumph. 

 

She turned around and was startled by Harry appearing in front of her, hand grabbing the broomstick she was on. A satisfied smirk graced his face. 

 

"Well, aren't you a clever seeker." she said, handing Harry back his practice snitch.

 

Harry took it gracefully out of her hand, allowing his to linger a couple seconds in hers. "Thanks. I didn't become the youngest seeker in a century first year for nothing." he said proudly.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. Must you always be so arrogant?" she asked. 

 

"It isn't arrogance if it's true." 

 

"Whatever."

 

Harry chuckled as they descended to the middle of the pitch. 

 

"I didn't realize you could fly that fast. You handle a broom well." complimented Harry as they put the brooms in the broom shed.

 

"You never noticed? I am a chaser after all." said Pansy, feeling a bit irate that he never knew. 

 

"Well I'm a seeker aren't I? I'm usually not paying the other team's chasers, beaters, and keepers any mind as I have to concentrate on the snitch. I leave that to Ron, as he is my co-captain." said Harry as he put on a freshening charm on himself until he got back to Gryffindor to take a shower. He didn't want to smell sweaty around Pansy and kill the vibe he was trying to create. 

 

"Oh yeah. Right. Well, I guess I can say you're an adequate seeker. Not that I was paying attention to you or anything." said Pansy, acting as if she were shy as they walked back up to the castle.

 

"Why not? I pay attention to you." said Harry. 

 

"For anatomy purposes of course." said Pansy, pretending to be bothered by the thought of Harry checking her out.

 

Harry stopped, record scratching in his head. How could she possibly have known that he checked her out? She wasn't supposed to realize that at all, that would mess things up. "Hey. Wait a minute. You're making me sound like a pervy git or something. I pay attention because you're an interesting person."

 

"An interesting person with a shapely ass and nice legs?" asked Pansy, laughing on the inside. 

 

Harry felt as if he had a spotlight being shone on him. Either she was a mind reader, or she must have overheard a conversation before. "I mean yes you are attractive, but I don't just always focus on physical attributes you know. I'm not a knuckle dragging caveman."

 

"Or like Blaise." said Pansy, making the both of them laugh. 

 

"Oh yeah. I'm nothing like him." said Harry. 

 

'Oh shut up, you're more like him than you think. But you're going to pay for it.' thought Pansy. 

 

"Perhaps we should start put budding friendship over? Hi, my name is Harry Potter. What's your name?" said Harry, holding out his hand for Pansy to shake. 

 

'What is he playing at?' thought Pansy. 'He's supposed to be a slimeball, not this nice guy.' 

 

"Pansy Parkinson." she said, shaking his hand. 

 

"I admire your flying." said Harry. 

 

"I admire yours too." laughed Pansy. "You should be a seeker." 

 

Harry laughed. "Maybe one day we could have a fly?" 

 

Pansy stopped walking. "Like, you fly me?"

 

"Yeah. What's the matter? Scared, Parkinson?" antagonized Harry.

 

"You wish." said Pansy, boldly.

 

Harry laughed. He couldn't help being impressed with Pansy's quick wit and confidence. She almost reminded him of a female version of himself. 

 

Pansy couldn't help but admire Harry's as well. Though she found arrogance repulsive, she actually found his amusing and was a bit attracted to it. 

 

'Stop it Pansy.' she thought. 'You're supposed to make this git fall for you, not the other way around.'

 

The two kept walking and conversing until they reached the point when Harry was to head up to the tower and Pansy to the dungeons. They said goodnight to each other and parted ways, each slightly confused about how to approach the situations they were in. And also each liking it. 

 

 


	8. Guilty

Ron and Hermione walked back to the castle. They didn't really say much to each other, each one had too much on their minds. 

 

Though both of them had really loved the time spent with one another, Ron was starting to second guess everything. He knew he could trust Hermione with everything, just like he did Harry, and the bet was really nagging at his conscience. 

 

"So, do you want to hear back to the tower?" asked Hermione, as she took her hat and scarf off. The castle seemed to be exceptionally warm for some reason. Or maybe it was just how Ron was making her feel. 

 

"I'm in no hurry, but we can if you want." said Ron, sticking her hands in his pocket. 

 

"I just feel like walking around." she said as she linked arms with him, making Ron's ears glow red with blush. 

 

The two walked silently like this down the halls, going nowhere in particular. Having her so close to him made the urge to tell even stronger. 

 

"I have a hypothetical question for you." he said. 

 

"Okay, I'm listening." 

 

"Say you had this friend. Say you really liked this friend, but you were unsure if the person liked you back, so you kind of keep everything in." said Ron, nervously. 

 

"Go on.." said Hermione not knowing exactly what to think. 

 

"Say that this friend got roped into something really dumb. Something that could potentially hurt your feelings....."

 

"Whats going on?" she asked. She prepared herself for what she knew was coming. 

 

Ron sighed. He was never clever with his wording. Maybe he should have tried something else. 

 

Then again, maybe he should just stop being such a bitch and tell her the truth. 

 

"I need to tell you something. But you have to promise not to be angry with me." said Ron, stopping and turning towards Hermione, who had also stopped and leaned against the wall. 

 

"I can't promise that, Ron. What if it's bad?" 

 

"Well then I just won't tell you." said Ron, instantly regretting it. 

 

"On no you don't, Ronald Weasley!! You have to tell me now, you bright it up after all!!" yelled Hermione, pointing her finger in his face scoldingly. 

 

"But I don't want you to be mad at me." said Ron avoiding Hermione's eyes. 

 

"I'll be even more mad at you if you don't tell me and I find out what it is from somebody else!!"

 

Ron sighed. "You have a point." he said. "Okay fine. Let's go in here and talk then." 

 

He led her through the door of an unused classroom. It used to be an old Transfiguration room, until McGonagall decided to have a bigger classroom. 

 

Ron waved his wand over the teacher's desk, cleaning the dust off of it. Hermione hopped up into it, ready to hear what Ron had to say. 

* * *

 

 

"So you know how us blokes can be gits, right?" chuckled Ron nervously.

 

"Yes...."

 

Ron gulped. "Okay. So, Harry, Zabini, Malfoy, and I came up with something totally barmy to do. Actually, it isn't barmy, more like wrong." 

 

Hermione sighed. So he was actually going to tell her. Did she really want to hear this?

 

"I didn't want to go along with it, but like an idiot, I did anyways." said Ron, looking like he was about to be sick. 

 

Hermione decided to put him out of his misery. "Is this about the bet? Because if it is, we already know." she said in a solemn voice.

 

Ron had a mix of surprise and fear on his face. "How did you find out?"

 

"Pansy eavesdropped on you four. And may I just say, I'm truly disappointed in you Ron, I really am." said Hermione as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. 

 

"What?? Why? I mean I know it was wrong, but I didn't-"

 

"I thought you were different." said Hermione. "I thought I could actually trust you. I can't even believe I thought we could have something real. My mistake."

 

Hermione hopped off the desk and headed towards the door. Ron quickly grabbed her arm. 

 

"Wait a second, you're not going anywhere. What the bloody hell are you talking about??" 

 

"What do you mean what I'm talking about?!? It was you and your sick friends evil bet. You only see me as a shag!! How do you think I'm supposed to feel knowing-" 

 

"No!! You're wrong, totally wrong!! Yes we all made a bet, and yes they want to shag your friends, but that's not what I'm after!!" said Ron, turning her towards him. 

 

"And now you're going to stand here and lie to me?!?" yelled Hermione angrily.

 

"I'm not lying, I promise you Hermione!! They only bet they made with me was that I wouldn't be able to ask you out by Valentine's Day!!" yelled Ron. 

 

" But...you....and Pansy had said-" 

 

"Pansy must have not heard everything or she is a bloody liar." said Ron, softly. "They thought betting me to ask you out would push me to do so. I don't see you as just a shag. You're mean more than that." 

 

Hermione looked into Ron's deep pools of blue. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, and the desperation in his face for her to believe him.

 

Hermione loosened up the tension she was holding ever since the conversation started. "So, you actually have feelings for me?" she asked. 

 

"I would be bloody mental not to, Hermione. You're brilliant!!" said Ron, thankful that she wasn't going to take his head off his body.

 

Hermione blushed, a childish grin crept onto her face. She looked down at the ground, trying to hide it. She felt like a silly firstie with a crush.

 

"Sorry for yelling at you." she said quietly. 

 

"I deserved it. I shouldn't have let them talk me into it. I should have just came to you myself, but I was scared you wouldn't want to be more than just friends." said Ron, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

 

"I thought the same thing of you actually." said Hermione, feeling a bit more confident. 

 

"Really? So, you like me?" said Ron as he perked up.

 

"Of course, you silly git." laughed Hermione. 

 

"So, if I was to ask you out right now, would you say yes?" asked Ron, feeling a bit excited. 

 

Hermione smiled brightly. "Dunno. You haven't asked me out yet." she said, smirking. 

 

"You're making this difficult." said Ron, laughing.

 

"How? All you have to do is ask a question." 

 

"Well, sometimes it's hard for a bloke to do that. There's so many factors to consider. You could be still be irritated with me, you may not be in the mood to be asked that, you may not even want me to ask it, you might-" 

 

"Ron?" said Hermione, interrupting Ron's apprehensive rambling.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Stop stalling and ask me to be your girlfriend." 

 

Ron chuckled. "Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?"

 

Hermione acted as if she was deep in thought. "Well, I don't rightly know. There are so many factors to consider." she said smugly. 

 

"You're evil."

 

"Of course I will." said Hermione, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Ron felt positively elated. "Really? Wicked!!" he exclaimed as if he was a child, causing Hermione to laugh loudly. 

 

"I do have something to tell you though." said Hermione as Ron kept his hands on her waist. "We were planning on making you guys fall for us on more than just a physical level, and then crushing your hearts on Valentine's Day."

 

"Blimey." said Ron. "Now I'm even more happy I told you the truth. I don't think I would have been able to take that. But I totally see why you girls would have done it. Them betting to shag isn't really a proper thing."

 

"So you won't tell them?" asked Hermione. 

 

"No. Matter of fact, I think I just joined your side." smirked Ron. 

 

"You're going to help the others? Even Pansy?"

 

"Harry needs to be brought back down to earth and the other two need a reality check. So yeah, I'm willing to help, if they are willing to let me. And I promise I won't say a thing to the blokes."said Ron, putting up his right hand. 

 

Hermione nodded. "Okay. So, since technically you won your part of the bet, what do you get?"

 

Ron smiled. "Blaise is now my pet." he said. "Which will really make things fun for your friend Rashida." 

 

Hermione grinned. "Excellent." 

 

Ron took Hermione by the hand and the two left the classroom and headed to Gryffindor, fingers intertwined, feeling a whole lot better and happy about being in a relationship. Neither one could wait to tell their friends, and neither one couldn't wait to start helping the girls take over. 

 

Sure the guys would hate him for it, but Ron didn't care. As he had told Hermione, all three needed to get a heavy dose of reality. And if this was the way it was going to happen, so be it. 

 

But for now, he wasn't going to focus on that. For the moment, he was going to focus on how they finally got what each other them wanted, and how good it felt for Hermione's hand to be in his.

 

 


	9. Blaise's First Date Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to break this down into two parts. It was getting rather long.

 

For the next couple of weeks, things slowly progressed between the witches and the wizards. 

 

Blaise was furious that Ron had already won, and was forced to listen to the freckled git until graduation, which was months away. Ron had yet to use his new power over Blaise yet. He was saving it for just the right time. 

 

Hermione and Ron slowly became the "it" couple of Hogwarts. A lot of people that had noticed the tension between them over the years were extremely happy that they finally pulled their heads out of their bums and gotten together. They enjoyed each other's company even more now, as they really didn't feel too cautious and shy about what to say and what to do. However, after two weeks they hadn't even had their first kiss yet, which their friends found completely weird. 

 

"Hermi, you mean to tell me that all those times that you two have snuck off to be around each other in private, you're not snogging each other senseless??" asked a bewildered Rashida. She was slowly picking up on British lingo, snogging actually becoming one of her favorite British words. She found the term extremely funny. 

 

"It's not me." said Hermione. "I think he is doing that because he really wants me to know that our relationship isn't about just being physical. And while I love that he wants to show that, I wouldn't mind doing a bit of snogging from time to time. Especially when he's all tired from Quidditch practice and he smells like the earth and wind and Ronness and he's holding me close to him and-" 

 

"You forget that I'm his sister and I do not want to hear your erotic Quidditch fantasies about my big brother." said Ginny, throwing a pillow at Hermione, causing the rest of the girls to laugh.

 

"Whatever. Like you haven't imagined snatching Malfoy's quidditch jersey off of him and having a go." laughed Hermione.

 

Ginny shook her head. "I shouldn't, should I? The boy is starting to drive me mental and I don't particularly like it!!"

 

Ginny and Draco had started to open up to each other more. She would tell him about what living in the Burrow was like, her brothers, they would bond hard over quidditch and music, and she soon found herself actually finding qualities in Draco that she liked. Despite being arrogant, he could he a perfect gentleman, he was a great listener, he was extremely smart, witty, he had immense passion about the things that really interest him, and though he actually liked kittens. Which she found strange and adorable. She found herself thinking that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as bad as he seemed. 

 

And then, the fact that he only wanted her for a shag would pop back in her head, making her come back to reality, and couple times she actually found herself troubled by it. 

 

"What about you Pans? You and Harry seem to be getting pretty chummy." said Ginny, looking at Pansy as the girl brushed her long raven strands. 

 

It was true, her and Harry were getting close. Closer than she herself would have liked

She too had to remind herself that this was all just a great to Harry, even if it didn't seem like it. 

 

They too bonded over Quidditch, the pair sometimes helping one another with techniques despite the fact that they were on opposite teams. She found out that Harry was musically inclined like she was. He knew the piano very well like she did, saying that it was the only thing his evil aunt and uncle would allow him to do, and it was only to show off in front of their guests to make it seem like they were a well rounded family. 

 

The night Harry opened up to Pansy about his muggle home was the night that things seemed to change. Pansy had never heard of such horrid abuse in her life that Harry had endured at the hands of his aunt, uncle, and cousin. She felt horrible that she grew up in such a loving home, while he grew up in almost hell. The fact that they kept him locked away in a cupboard under the stairs was enough to make her want to go to Privet Drive and hex the whole lot of them. It was like they were keeping the poor boy in a jail. She found herself actually wanting to be there for him more and more. 

 

But she too had to face the fact that it was all an illusion.

 

Rashida on the other hand, seemed to take a different approach when it came to Blaise. She would constantly make him mad. She would bask in the glow of Blaise's disgruntled face after she would make him feel like an absolute prat, laugh at the fact that he would snap at her for making a snarky comment, and she would revel in the fact that is was she that made him more angry than an agitated black mamba. 

 

That was all a part of Rashida's plan. She had learned early on that Blaise was all about his image. She was tearing his ego down, made him think and reflect on himself, something she gathered that he hated to do, because he always wanted to be right. She didn't like Blaise at all. In fact, she would go as far as to say she despised the git, as he was nothing but a bratty little boy to her. 

 

Still, she did have fun riling him up. Which was exactly what she was going to do today on this Hogsmeade double date that Blaise was forced to go on with Ron and Hermione. The girls laughed and chatted away as Rashida and Hermione got ready for it. 

 

Down in Slytherin, Ron sat in Blaise's dorm listening to Blaise complain. 

 

"Tell me why I am going on this bloody thing again?" asked Blaise as he brushed his short hair down so it laid neatly on his head.

 

"Be lucky I'm helping your sorry ass out. Or do you want to be Harry and Malfoy's bitch also then?" said Ron. 

 

"Fuck you. It's bad enough I have to listen to your ass. We shouldn't have even put you in the bet, seeing as Granger already had the hots for you." 

 

Ron shrugged. "You're just grumpy that Rashida isn't head over heels about you. Which I can't understand why. You're a dream." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

 

"Oh shut up. If it wasn't for the fact that she was so fucking good looking and her hair would look nice being twisted around my hand as I yanked on it, I wouldn't even fuck with her anymore. She's an absolute bitch."

 

"Oh no she's not." said Ron, not really liking that Blaise had called her that. "You're only angry at her because she tells you about yourself. Your true self. And you don't like it."

 

"That's not true!! She makes it seem like I'm just some conceited asshole that's only objective in life is to fuck every bint that comes my way!!"

 

Ron laughed. "Mate, that's exactly what you are."

 

"I beg your pardon!!" 

 

"Hey, don't be mad at me that you can't see what you do to people. You have broken a lot of witches hearts around here. Luna told Ginny that she felt like you stole her innocence from her, even though she gave it to you willingly. She thought you two would have something, and you don't even tell her hello in passing. Shit, Padma Patil cried over your ass for weeks. Her and Natalie McDonald. And don't get me started on poor Romilda Vane-"

 

"Okay Weasley, I get it. Fuck." said Blaise as he put on his winter coat. "I guess I never really thought of it. I figured that they knew the game. Especially Padma. I told her what it was from the beginning."

 

"Have you ever really had a real girlfriend before, Zabini?" asked Ron. 

 

Blaise stood and thought about it for a few seconds. He sighed. "No actually." 

 

"You should try it sometime. You may like it." said Ron, putting on his coat. 

 

Blaise looked at Ron quizzically as he wrapped his green and gray Slytherin scarf around his neck. The two then walked out the dorm and out of Slytherin dungeon, heading up to meet the girls at the great hall entrance. 

 

When they got there, they saw the two girls sitting on a bench outside of the hall. Blaise tensed up a bit over seeing Rashida, as always. 

 

It wasn't as if he had grown to hate the girl, because he didn't. That fact was extremely far from the truth. It was just that she had the remarkable ability to make him feel like a piece of shit. It irritated him to no end that she could dissect him the way she did, and do it without caring what hr had to say or wanted to do about it. He had been immediately mesmerized by the beauty of her body, and he couldn't help but to want to know how her mind worked. 

 

"Hey, Ron." said Hermione, kissing him on the cheek.

 

'Morning, love, Rashida." said Ron. Kissing her back on hers and giving a head nod to Rashida. The pair grabbed each other's hands and started talking quietly about something, leaving Rashida to speak to Blaise. 

 

"Zabini." she said, giving him a quick nod.

 

"Mosi." 

 

"Well, don't you look rather dashing this morning."  

 

"Thanks. You're looking beautiful, as always." said Blaise, trying to be charming. 

 

Rashida rolled her eyes and grinned. "Oh I bet you tell all the girls that. Let's go!!" she said, Blaise's expression becoming very glum. Still, he offered Rashida his arm, which she took with one of her now infamous to him fake innocent smiles. 

 

The four of them set out for Hogsmeade, each of them anxious to see what the rest of the afternoon would bring them. 

 

 


	10. Blaise's First Date Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I researched it and I discovered that Uagadou doesn't seem to have houses nor Quidditch. But for the sake of the story, Imma make up some and there is quidditch there lol.

 

As the four made their way down the dirt road to Hogsmeade Village, Ron and Hermione purposely hung back a bit a bit. Far enough to look as if they weren't walking with them, but close enough to overhear what Rashida and Blaise were saying.

 

Rashida and Blaise continued to walk arm in arm, despite Blaise's attitude that Rashida had created from the castle. 

 

"Why are you so quiet?" asked Rashida.

 

"I don't want to say anything that you will turn against me, like you usually do." said Blaise, rolling his eyes. 

 

Rashida let out a big laugh. "Oh Zabini, you're such a clown. So what if I give you a few zingers every now and then? Get over it " 

 

"Get over it? Really? How bout you-"

 

"Look, let's try and be nice to each other, okay Zabini? For Ron and Hermione's sake. This is their first date after all." said Rashida. 

 

Blaise got quiet for a second. "Mine too." he mumbled. 

 

"Didn't catch that." 

 

"It's my first date too." he said loud enough for her to hear.

 

"I don't believe you. All the girls you have wooed and you have never taken them out on a date?" asked Rashida sincerely. 

 

Blaise felt that tiny familiar twinge of guilt. "No. I never have. I never thought it worth my time to be honest."

 

Rashida was a bit surprised. To be a womanizer and not actually date a girl? He was worse than she thought. At the same time, there has to be a problem as to why, and she was determined that she was going to find out by the end of the day. 

 

The four made it to the lovely little village of Hogsmeade. They hit up Zonko's Joke Shop first, where Rashida was impressed ("You should see my brother's shop in Diagon Alley." said Ron. "Way more stuff, exclusive stuff.") with all the jokes and prank items that were there. 

 

After buying a few items, they headed over to Spintwitches Sporting Needs, where they all discovered something very fun about Rashida. 

 

"You're a seeker??" exclaimed Ron as they looked at some of the Quidditch equipment. 

 

"Yes, didn't I tell you? I was on the Jagluiperd quidditch team. That was my house. Kind of like the equivalent of your Gryffindor, only our symbol is a cheetah and our colors were yellow and black like Hufflepuff. I had been a seeker since my first year." said Rashida as if it wasn't a big deal at all. 

 

"That's amazing." said Hermione. "Harry has been seeker since first year too. The youngest seeker in Hogwarts in a century." 

 

"Why didn't you say anything? You could be our backup seeker. You're probably a hell of a lot better that Romilda Fucking Vane" spat Ron as he could not stand her skills.

 

"Never really thought about it." shrugged Rashida. She looked over at Blaise, who was giving her an unfamiliar look. 

 

"What..." said Rashida.

 

"Nothing. You're just really impressive" said Blaise. 

 

Rashida scoffed. "Are you feeding me a line?" she asked, attitude prominent in her voice.

 

"I was actually trying to give you a compliment." said Blaise, eyebrow raised. 

 

"Oh." said Rashida, calmly. "Well, thank you." 

 

Blaise nodded and then walked off to look at something else, leaving Rashida to watch him awkwardly. 

 

After they left the sports shop, they stopped in Honeydukes where Rashida felt as if she had died and went to Heaven. She had never seen so many sweets in one place, and her sweet tooth was tingling. She ended up spending money on chocolate frogs (promising Ron the cards), sugar quills (Hermione swore by those), jelly slugs, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, licorice wands, and Droobles best blowing gum. 

 

"You have enough sweets to open up your own store." joked Blaise as they walked out the store and towards Three Broomsticks. 

 

"You can never have too much sweet goodness. You of all people should know about having an abundance of goodies." said Rashida, popping a drooble in her mouth.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. 

 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Rashida. 

 

"I said that you're being a real bitch!!" yelled Blaise. 

 

Ron and Hermione looked on as they could almost see the steam rising off of Rashida's skin. 

 

"What the hell did you just call me?? How dare you!! At least I'm not some male chauvinist pig, who treats women like trophies and tries to win them all to show off on his mantle. You're so fucking full of yourself!!" yelled Rashida.

 

"And you're not?!? You act like you're some fucking Egyptian princess as if I'm supposed to bow down and kiss your feet, when really you are a mean fucking girl who think she has me down to a bloody science, when really you don't fucking know me at all!!" snapped Blaise, and he turned and walked off. 

 

Rashida stood, mouth gaped open as she watched Blaise march off, clearly pissed. She looked over at Ron and Hermione, and for the first time ever, she actually felt guilty for her words. 

 

"Should I?" she asked them.

 

"I think you should." said Ron. "I've never seen him that mad. Ever." 

 

Rashida nodded and jogged after him. 

* * *

 

 

"Zabini!!"she called out. Blaise kept walking swiftly towards the Shrieking Shack, eager to get away from her. 

 

"Zabini, come on." said Rashida, trying to catch up. "Ohhh... .Blaise!!"

 

Blaise stopped at the sound of his first name. She had never said it before. He turned and faced her as she caught up with him. 

 

"Look, I see I made you really upset, and I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

 

"My fathers." said Blaise in a soft voice, cutting her off.

 

Rashida looked confused. "Pardon?"

 

"I suppose you've never heard of the famous Camilla Zabini? Pureblood witch who has had her share of husbands? Seven to be exact." said Blaise.

 

Rashida shook her head. Blaise pointed to a nearby tree branch that was lying on the ground and quickly transfigured it into a bench. He sat down and patted the bench, signalling her to sit, which she did. 

 

"I've never known my actual father." began Blaise. "He bailed on us when he found out Ma was pregnant. Since then, she hasn't trusted any man. She would date, marry, and then anywhere from a few months, to a few years, they would mysteriously die, leaving my mother rich and then she would move on. I did bond with some of them. One taught me how to talk to women, a couple of them were nice and told me how to properly treat a woman, while most taught me the opposite."

 

"Ma would teach me lessons too. She told me never to give my whole heart to one person, because then, you give that person the power to hurt you. To leave you. And then, you'll be by yourself and depressed, wallowing in your own self pity. So, when I started getting involved with girls, I wouldn't date them. I would make them believe they were the most important witch in the world. I did that without even dating them. I've never had a proper girlfriend. And then, when I got what I wanted out of them, I would act as if I didn't want shit to do with them anymore. I've probably been with more witches than I would care to count. Some of them probably really liked me. But, I didn't give them the proper chance."

 

Rashida felt terrible for Blaise. She felt as if he never was shown the proper way to be a man. Even though the bet was heavily on her mind, she still couldn't help but feel sorry for how he was. He never really know how to be. Perhaps he needed to learn. And while she didn't want to put her heart on the line, perhaps she could possible teach him.

 

Rashida took Blaise's hand into hers. "I'm sorry." she said, looking deep into Blaise's eyes to make sure he knew she was telling the truth. 

 

Blaise nodded. "I've never told anyone this." 

 

"Then I won't either." said Rashida, giving him a small smile.

 

"Sorry I called you a bitch. You're not that at all." 

 

"I was being one." 

 

"No, you were being honest. Putting me in my place, if you will. I needed that." said Blaise, winking as he stood up. "Can we start over then?"

 

He held out his hand. Rashida took it, allowing Blaise to pull her up off the bench. 

 

"We can do that, I'm sure. I'll try not to be an ass, Blaise." said Rashida.

 

Blaise blushed at the sound of his name. "And I'll try not to be one too, Shida." said Blaise.

 

"Nicknaming me already?" giggled Rashida. 

 

"Your name is too long. I don't wanna say all those syllables." 

 

"Lazy ass." 

 

Blaise held onto Rashida's hand as they walked over to the Three Broomsticks. They joined Ron and Hermione, who were glad to see that they had patched things up, and ordered food and butterbeers. 

 

The rest of the afternoon went well. They ate and talked and then explored more of the shops, looking at things for Christmas for their families. After about two hours they all headed back to the castle. 

 

When they got to the castle, Ron and Hermione went off by themselves, leaving Rashida and Blaise at the stairs in front of the great hall.

 

"Hey, I wanna say, thanks for hearing me out." said Blaise, surprisingly in a shy tone. 

 

"Of course. I needed to after all the times I ragged on you." said Rashida, nudging him. 

 

"Actually, I think that was what I needed." said Blaise, nudging her back . "I've never had a woman tell me about myself and put me in my place. Even though it sucked, it was rather refreshing, and it made me think." 

 

"Well, I'm impressed you learned something." laughed Rashida. "I didn't think I could break that superior Slytherin mind of yours." 

 

"Whatever, stubborn Gryffindor." said Blaise. 

 

The two stood awkwardly for a few seconds. Then Blaise leaned over and kissed Rashida gently on the cheek. It was only for a few seconds, but the touch of his lips made Rashida's face feel like it was on fire, something that she had never thought she would never feel again. Her eyes lit up, her lips parted a little in shock. 

 

"Night." said Blaise, smiling. He then turned and headed off to Slytherin dungeon, leaving Rashida touching her cheek, confused as to why she actually liked it. 

 

 


	11. Holiday Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will occur over the Christmas holidays, where a lot will take place. Not sure exactly how many chapters will be holiday based as I am working with four couples, but we will see how it goes

Christmas holiday was only a few days away and everyone was deciding on what they wanted to do for it. 

Since the Weasley parents were going to be visiting Charlie in Romania because he couldn't come for Christmas, Ron was invited to Hermione's while Ginny had decided to stay at school. Pansy found herself actually inviting Harry to her house for the holidays, Rashida's parents had dealings to handle in the states so she decided to stay, while Draco and Blaise tried to figure out exactly what they wanted to do. 

"I don't want to go home." said Draco. "They will be having their boring ass Christmas party."

"They are having that, aren't they? You should go." said Blaise. 

"Did you not hear the boring part?" 

"I did. But it won't be if you invite Ginny to come with you." said Blaise in a sing song voice. "And I could come too and invite Shida."

"Shida?" asked Draco, eyebrow raised. "Since when do you nickname them?"

Blaise looked around to avoid Draco's eyes. "We have a better understanding is all" 

Draco looked at his best mate, realization hitting him, causing him to laugh. "You fancy her, don't you? Like genuinely fancy her." 

"Shut up, no I don't." said Blaise quickly. "We just get along better, damn. Worry about your own relationship." 

"I would if Ginny and I had one, but we don't, so I'm more interested in yours." said Draco, smirking. 

"I don't have one either. Haven't gotten there yet." 

"So, you're actually going to make this a relationship?" asked Draco. 

"How else can I get at her knickers? She isn't gonna give shit up unless I'm her boyfriend. So, I gotta do what I gotta do." said Blaise cockily, even though he felt that now starting to get familiar and stronger pull at his heart and conscience.

Draco shrugged. "Guess you're right. All of them seem to be that way. Your idea seems to have merit though. I heard she isn't going home, why don't you invite her to stay with you for the holiday and then you come over on Christmas night for the party?"

Blaise contemplated the thought. To ask her to come with him to his house would mean that he would be alone with her. For two whole weeks she would be in his house. She would also end up meeting his mother, something a conquest never got the opportunity to do. Way too intimate. But in a way, it didn't sound like a bad idea. 

"I'll see what she says." said Blaise. "What about you? Weasley said his sister is staying here. You should do the same since you're suggesting shit." 

"Get out of my head, I was already going to." 

"No you weren't."

Draco looked at his watch as he leaned against the wall beside the Transfiguration classroom. He was waiting on the class to let out, as Ginny was in there and he happened to have a free period. 

When the door opened and students started walking out, he spotted her flames amongst the small crowd. He reached in and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her over to him. Ginny laughed as she faced him. He often did that to her when he wanted to surprise her out of nowhere. 

"Were you waiting on me?" she asked him. 

"I'm always waiting on you, Princess." joked Draco as he took Ginny's messenger bag from her shoulder and placed it on his. A couple of passing Slytherin girls, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis scrunched up their noses at the two. 

It had become clear to most of the students of Hogwarts that there was something going on between Draco and Ginny. Most were just shocked to see them acting like friends, but a lot of them, especially the female population, was extremely irate and had it in their minds that they were dating. 

Draco had only had two girlfriends in his life. He dated Pansy for six months back in 4th year and only because his father suggested it. The two eventually saw that neither of them were into each other, so they broke up mutually. He also dated a Ravenclaw girl for a few months in his 5th year, however, his conquest with Lavender Brown ruined that relationship. 

With the way Draco was brought up, one would think he would be an ideal boyfriend. Both parents taught him the importance of being a gentleman, being chivalrous, kind, generous of his feelings and time, with his mother instilling good morals into him. His father, however, soap taught him how to manipulate to get what you want and to not waste time being tied down to one woman, despite the fact that his mother had Lucius on an extremely tight leash. 

Draco knew the game and very much how to play it. The only problem was that Ginny seemed to know a few games of her own. 

"So what are you doing for your holidays?" asked Draco as the two walked nowhere in particular.

"My parents are visiting my older brother , so I'm going to stay here." said Ginny. "I would have gone to Luna's, but I don't fancy seeing her and Neville snog the whole time. They got together you know." 

"Yeah, I've seen them around. Didn't know Lovegood had it in her." 

"Losing one's innocence must bring it out of you I guess." 

Draco smirked. 'Maybe this holiday, you'll find out.' he thought to himself. 

"Well, how about you come to my house for the holidays?" sideways Draco.

Ginny stopped walking. "Did I hear you correctly?" she asked. 

"I believe you heard me just fine." 

"Me? A Weasley?? In Malfoy Manor? Your father would be so thrilled." said Ginny sarcastically. 

"Hang my father. I can invite whomever I want. Besides, I already wrote to my mother and she says that she is excited to meet you and your welcome at my home." said Draco, which was indeed true. He had Snape floo over his letter to hear for a quick answer earlier that afternoon. 

Ginny found herself blushing. " You told your mum about me?" 

Draco shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Of course. We are friends after all." 

Ginny couldn't for the life of herself figure out why the word friend made her a bit disappointed. "Yeah, friends." she said, trying not to show it. 

Draco sensed it however, and it made him think of the bet. Technically, the only thing he was supposed to do was get a date by Valentine's Day. He would be able to achieve that if she would agree to be his date for the party, but still he wanted more. 

Of course, from the start he desired her, and now that he had gotten closer, that desire grew. But something else was growing as well. Something that was not supposed to be there at all. Something that would mess this whole situation up. 

"There's gonna be a party Christmas night." he said. "It's usually boring with a bunch of pureblood stiffs who suck the fun right out of the room. Pansy, Zabini, and Nott are planning on coming though and I also invited your brother, should make it fun. I'll just have to keep Granger and Potter away from my father as I know they will be their dates."

"Sounds dreadful." joked Ginny. 

"It is. Usually, after the part that I'm obligated to be at, my friends and I just go to my room and socialize or drink or play games or something. But, during the part where I have no choice but to be there, do you wanna be my date?"

Ginny was surprised, and somewhat irritated. First he seems to reiterate their friendship and now he wanted her to be his date?

"What are you playing at?" she asked Draco suspiciously. 

Draco seemed taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"First you hit on me like a prat, then we are friends, then you act like you actually like me, then we are just friends again, and now you're asking me to be your date? You're fucking confusing!!" yelled Ginny, not knowing why she even truly cared. 

Draco couldn't understand why he cared either. This was all supposed to be a stupid bet, why were things getting so deep?

"Gin, you got to know that I do like you. You're the one who hates my guts, remember?" said Draco. 

Ginny looked down as she twisted her foot back and forth while playing with a strand of her hair. She didn't know why she felt so venerable. "I don't hate you." she said in a soft voice.

Draco tilted his head and body low so he could look into Ginny's eyes. "You have a funny way of showing it, love." he said playfully, making Ginny smile.

She didn't know why all of a sudden she was feeling the things she was for this person. She know full well his intent, so why was she actually starting to feel more than she should? She could never give him a real chance. She had to stick to the plan. It was too late. She was going to teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget. 

"I'll be your date, and then we will see how things go. And I'd love to spend the holidays with you." she said in her most sweetest and convincing voice. 

"Really?" said Draco, perking up. 

"Really." 

Draco nodded, smile plastered on his face. "I knew you couldn't resist me." he said lightly touching her cheek.

"Oh shut up." 

Later on Blaise had asked Rashida the same thing. Though everything inside her told her no, she said yes anyways. She didn't want to be alone at the castle, plus this would be a great way to gain more insight on Blaise and his world. 

Rashida had changed tactic with her planning. She no longer wanted revenge. Instead, she wanted Blaise yo actually learn something. She wanted him to learn to treat women as more than just objects and learn to open himself up for the possibility of real love and affection. He couldn't live his life thinking that people were out to just use him. No one should ever feel like that. 

Three days until break. They all had a lot of planning to do.


	12. Witches Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anansi Village is pulled from my imagination. Africa needed a wizarding Diagon Alley so here it is lol.
> 
> A bit of translation: 
> 
> Nou Shi Shi, het jy ontsnap reeds? : Now Shi Shi, have you escaped already?
> 
> Geen tannie, im net besoek.: No auntie, I'm just visiting.
> 
> My vriende en ek woulf soos party van ons klere, so haak ons optrek. : My friends and I would like some clothes, so hook us up.
> 
> And if you want to see their dresses you can check them out on my Tumblr, weasleyismyking540

 

The next day, Pansy, Rashida, Ginny, and Hermione bundled up in their winter gear and set out for Hogsmeade to go dress robes and shoes shopping for the Malfoy's Christmas party. 

 

"Everybody knows how to apparate right? Because we are going to Anansi Village."said Rashida when they had gotten well into Hogsmeade. 

 

Ginny and Pansy liked the idea. Hermione, not so much. 

 

"I don't know. We could get into big trouble."she said. 

 

"Oh come on Hermi, are you a Gryffindor or not?" said Pansy. 

 

"We could have a chance to get some clothes that no one else in England has." encouraged Ginny. 

 

"And it'll all be free." added Rashida. "My aunty is a fashion designer in Kenya. She lets me and my friends wear and keep some of her designs for free for advertisement purposes. She can even design you a dress or an outfit on the spot!! Come on Hermione, please?"

 

Hermione grinned. "Well, alright. But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you." 

 

The girls ran over to where the Shrieking Shack was located. They grabbed onto Rashida and she apparated them all to a busy street. 

 

"Welcome to Anansi Village in Kenya!!" said Rashida proudly as she spun around, taking in the heat. 

 

Rashida flicked her finger at the three girls and their winter wear disappeared. Only their jeans and t shirts remained. She waved her hand over herself and her outfit remained. 

 

"Don't worry. Our clothes will appear back on us when we return. It's too hot here for winter coats." 

 

The girls looked around. They were in awe at the new sights and sounds l surrounding them. They then allowed Rashida to take them on a tour. There were shops that storefronts had beautiful jewels that more than likely cost a fortune that Pansy made them promise they would return to, a shop that was more than likely for magical pets that they had to tear Ginny away from, as she had spied an actual cheetah cub in there that she desperately wanted, there was a bookstore that was way bigger that Flourish and Blotts back in Diagon Alley, that Hermione quickly purchased various books in, and a sweet shop that sold candies and cakes they have never heard of before.

 

Finally they made it to the shop Miss Amisi's Clothes For All Occasions. When they went through the door, they were greeted by a beautifully bronzed tall woman with hair that stood up high on her head. 

 

"Nou Shi Shi, het jy ontsnap reeds?" said the woman in Afrikaans to Rashida.

 

Rashida smiled and shook her head as the woman gave her a huge hug. "Geen tannie, im net besoek." she said. "My vriende en ek woulf soos party van ons klere, so haak ons optrek!!"

 

"Ahhhh clothes you say?" said the woman in English. "Well you have come to the right place, my dears."

 

"Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, this is my Auntie Amisi, the best designer in the world."

 

"Not the world. Only Africa." laughed Amisi as she gave each girl a hug. "Now, what types of clothing?" 

 

"Well everyday clothes if you have anything new you want to show off, but we are mainly here for dresses." said Rashida, giving her aunt a pleading eye. 

 

"Of course. I will take measurements and then we shall get started!!" said Amisi excitedly. 

 

The girls spent the better of two hours in the shop. Amisi worked quickly along with her staff and had designed four unique dresses for the girls, each in different colors, along with shoes to match. Rashida's was blue, with teal, white, yellow and brown patterns , Pansy's was white, with blue and brown pattern and cut to show the middle of her chest and the sides of her breasts, Ginny's was solid green ("The color of strength and money" said Amisi), and Hermione's was gold, with red and blue patterns. Their dresses along with the unique clothing they were given were bagged up and given to the girls free of charge. 

 

They left the shop and stopped at a diner, where they ate foods they never tried before.

* * *

 

"I'm so glad you thought of this, Rah" said Hermione, as she ate a plate of strange but spicy and good noodles.

 

"I'm glad you loved it. I've been eager to show you my side of life." said Rashida as she sipped her tea. 

 

"This is great. I can't wait to wear the dress on Christmas, Harry is going to positively die!!" said Pansy enthusiastically. 

 

"They all are. Ron will die twice to see me in Slytherin green." laughed Ginny.

 

"Green suits you." said Rashida. 

 

"So, what are you and Ron going to do while on holiday, Hermi?" asked Pansy, giving Hermione a wink.

 

Hermione blushed. "Well hopefully I'll at least get a kiss out of him. " she said. "I think I'm going to have to be the one to take the initiative and just pounce on him and snog him senseless."

 

"Eww. I did not want to hear that." said Ginny, covering her ears.

 

"I'm curious as to how you're going to do at Blaise's, Rah." said Panay. "I've met Mrs. Zabini. She is nice, but she can also be very hard to approach, and she is really sensitive when it comes to Blaise, so, all those snarky remarks you give him will have to take a back seat." 

 

Rashida laughed. "I'll have you know that it's been a while since I've been snarky with Mr. Zabini. We have come to a better understanding if you will." 

 

"You mean you're starting to fancy him." snickered Ginny.

 

"I fancy him just as much as you fancy Draco, Gin." said Rashida with a smug look on her face. 

 

"Clever girl." 

 

"It seems the only one here doing any real fancying here is Hermione." said Pansy. "Then again, you and Ron are in a real relationship. "

 

"I think you and Harry could be in one Pans." said Hermione. "You know, if it wasn't for that horrid bet. You and Malfoy too, Gin." 

 

"Don't make me laugh." said Pansy as Ginny looked nervously at her food. 

 

"Draco wouldn't know how to be in a real relationship." said Ginny. "He only knows how to be a prat."

 

"Same with Harry." said Pansy. "Sure, he has shown a more down to earth side to himself, but really he is still just an arrogant asshole. I don't even know why I put up with him." 

 

"So, I'm thinking since we will be spending so much time with these gits, we need to kick it up a notch."said Ginny to Pansy and Rashida. 

 

"What do you have in mind?" asked Rashida. 

 

"Well I don't know about you two, but I plan on seducing Draco. And hard." said Ginny, a sneaky from creeping upon her face. 

 

Hermione gasped. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Gin?" 

 

"Of course. Aren't I supposed to be doing that anyways?" 

 

"Well, yeah, I guess. But what if you two end up.... well....you know..." 

 

"Shagging?" said Pansy, rolling her eyes. "Just say the word. Shit, maybe you need to get in a good shag or two yourself."

 

Hermione felt her cheeks warm up in actual delight of the idea.

 

"I have enough control to not let things get that far." said Ginny. "Besides, it will be fun to see him wiggle." 

 

"Well I for one will not be doing anything like that with Blaise." said Rashida. "I simply plan on trying to get him to actually treat a witch right. Now that I know why he does the things he does, it's time to show him a better way you know?"

 

"You mean teach him how to be a proper gentleman." said Pansy. 

 

"Exactly."

 

"So then he will be perfect for you!!" 

 

Rashida almost choked on her juice. "Now I've never said that. Blaise and I, we are only just becoming friends. I could never." 

 

"Maybe not now, but somebody?" asked Hermione. "If you ask me, I think if he got his act together, you two would make a lovely couple."

 

Rashida laughed Hermione's thought off. Her friend had to be delirious. 

 

"So Pansy, what's your course of action going to be?" she asked, changing the subject, which Hermione caught and gave her a knowing look.

 

"I just plan on continuing to be the coy little flirt that I am and let him continue to think he is getting to me. Much more fun. I just might give him a wee bit of hope and let him get a kiss or two in." said Pansy. 

 

"If it wasn't for the fact that they made this idiotic bet, I would say your plans are atrocious, Gin, and Pansy." said Hermione, with Rashida nodding in agreement. 

 

"I'm a Slytherin. I'm really only looking out for myself. And I have to do what I have to do to make sure I stay happy, darling." said Pansy, concentrating back on her plate of food. 

 

Ginny couldn't help but feel somewhat of a twinge of guilt. But the thought of the bet made the feeling go away. 

 

The four continued to eat and socialize for the next thirty minutes. After hitting up the jewelry store, the four apparated back to Hogsmeade where they found themselves back in their winter gear. They made their way back to Hogwarts, each one anticipating the Christmas holidays. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. First Kiss

 

"Ron!! It's been so long!? How are you?" greeted Ava Granger when Hermione and Ron had gotten off the train and met up with them. 

 

"I'm fine, Ms. Granger, thanks for asking." said Ron, trying to put on his best manners. He then shook Michael Granger's hand while Hermione hugged her mother and gushed over how her hair had grown and how different she was looking. 

 

The Grangers led the teens to their car. Ron always admired cars. You could say he was downright muggle like about them. He loved the way they looked, he was interested in seeing how they worked, and he was fascinated by how this device didn't require magic to move. 

 

"Ron, why don't you sit in the front with me and talk while my wife and only daughter catch up." said Michael comically. 

 

Hermione gave her father a look of warning. "Now Daddy, you won't start trying to scare my boyfriend now, will you?"

 

Michael gave his daughter a wink. " none of that, Jean. I just want to get to know him a bit better, that's all. Will you grant me that? You don't mind of course, do you Ron?" asked Michael, patting him on the back.

 

"No, not at all." said Ron, nervously.

 

They entered the car with Ron in the passenger's side and then were on their way. For awhile, neither man said a word. 

 

"I really like your car, Mr. Granger." said Ron.

 

"This here Ron is what you call a Volkswagen Passat. A nice reliable family car with a good look. Feel how smooth it handles." 

 

Ron nodded in agreement. He couldn't feel the bumps that they could tell other cars were hitting, which made for a very enjoyable ride. 

 

"Have you ever driven a car, Ron?" 

 

"No sir, I haven't." 

 

"Well, we will just have to get you learning while you're with us. Every man, even wizards, need to know a thing or two about a car I believe." said Michael.

 

"I agree sir." 

 

Michael chuckled. "Now Ron, you don't have to agree just because I'm Hermione's dad and you want to impress me."

 

Ron got nervous again. "N-n-no sir, that's not it." he stuttered to get out.

 

"Its fine. I know a good man when I see it, and that you are. You won't be getting the intentions speech from me. I trust my daughter to make the right decisions in her life, choosing a respectable person to share her time with is one of them." 

 

Ron relaxed a bit. "Thank you sir." 

 

"You're welcome. Just don't get my only daughter pregnant. Then I would have to kill you." said Michael in a tone that was meant for comedy, but you could tell he was 100% serious, causing Ron to gulp. 

 

For the rest of the ride, they talked about cars and brooms and Ron tried to explain Quidditch as best he could, fascinating Michael to no end. Hermione beamed at the way her father and boyfriend were getting along. Both men were very important to her in her life, and she was happy to see that they were fond of each other. 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the Granger's, Ron couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione's home was huge. It very much rivaled The Burrow. It was brick with cobblestone walkway and vines growing up the wall, making it look like it was out of one of those muggle fairy tale books that Hermione had shown him. He saw signs of rose bushes as well as flower beds. Ava must have liked to grow flowers in the spring. 

 

When they entered the home, Ron was even more fascinated. He had never been in a muggle home before. He was mystified to see the family pictures that wouldn't move, complimenting on one that Hermione thought was very embarrassing from her primary school years, he found the vacuum that Ava had left out interesting, as he never encountered something that would suck up dirt. He had to find a way to get his mother one someday. 

 

As Hermione gave Ron the tour of her home, she reveled in the fact that Ron was so amazed by the things that she would believe to be mundane. They put his things in the room he would be staying in, where he admired the non moving posters and model airplanes that were in there. Michael had a hobby of building model airplanes.

 

"Where's your room?" asked Ron, blushing slightly. 

 

Hermione felt the tingle in her cheeks too as she opened the door to her sanctuary. 

 

Ron looked around and laughed. Of course Hermione had a full bookshelf as a wall, but he was shocked to see her room so girly. Her walls were a pastel purple, she had plush and soft white carpet on the floor with a couple flower shaped area rugs, a white and purple canopy bed, stuffed animals sitting in netting that was handing off her wall, a statue of a ballerina in the corner, a telly with a VCR with a bean bag couch in front of it a white vanity and wardrobe, and something he found adorable, starts on her ceiling that apparently glowed in the dark. 

 

"I like it. It's unexpected, just like you." said Ron as he looked around. 

 

"Thanks." said Hermione as she sat down on her bed and watched Ron explore her room. When he was done, Ron went and sat down beside her.

 

"Thanks for inviting me here, Hermione, you have a really nice place." 

 

"What's wrong with you?" asked Hermione all of a sudden. 

 

Ron looked at Hermione, puzzled by her question. 

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

"We have been going out for what, a month now almost? And being around you is fun and I enjoy our conversations, don't get me wrong. But its like you don't want to be intimate with me. Even if its just a little kiss." said Hermione, almost worried. 

 

Ron shook his head. "It isn't that at all, love. I just didn't want to do anything that would make you second guess things. This didnt start out in the best of terms you know. I didn't want to fuck anything up."

 

"Language, Ronald."

 

"Awh come on. Say fuck." joked Ron. 

 

"I'm not saying that word Ron, its positively vulgar." said Hermione. 

 

"Say fuck and I'll kiss you." said Ron. 

 

"You would kiss these vulgar lips?" 

 

"Would you kiss these?"

 

Hermione found herself leaning into Ron and before she realized what she was doing, her lips was upon his. The softness of his lips surprised her.

 

She pulled back and looked at Ron's shocked face. For a second, she had thought she had done something wrong by being so assertive. Perhaps it was too much for him. 

 

That was until she felt Ron's lips back on hers. His kiss was so tender, it almost made her melt in his arms. He pulled her closer to him as their tongues danced with each other. Hermione let out a small moan, making the blood rush to Ron's anxious and growing anatomy and his hand got lost in the softness of her hair. 

 

She pulled him down with her as she laid back on her bed. She wanted to be surrounded by him, consumed by him. She let out a satisfied sigh as his kisses moved from her lips to her neck, his strong hand massaging her side as it moved up and down her body.

 

"Hermione!! Ron!! Dinner is ready!!" they heard Ava call up. 

 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. " and that was the other reason why." said Ron. "Once I would start, I would never want to stop."

 

Hermione blushed. "Maybe next time, you won't have to." 

 

Run moaned pleadingly as she laughed and pushed him off of her. She straightened up her hair while Ron fixed his shirt. Then they headed down the steps for dinner, very much pleased with themselves. 

 

 


	14. Love And Spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: baba liefde- baby love
> 
> This is my favorite chapter so far. I like writing about Blaise and Rashida and the exploration into the way his mind works. Now I'm wishing that I had just made a separate story so I could focus solely on these two. Maybe a future story, who knows. 
> 
> Oh yeah. And I made a Drinny one shot based off a Harmione meme I had seen. It more than likely won't be posted here, so if you want to check it out, look for my Tumblr, weasleyismyking540
> 
> On with the fic :)

Blaise's mother wasn't there to pick up Blaise and Rashida, so Blaise did a side along apparition to the street near his home. 

 

"Why didn't you just apparate to your house?" asked Rashida. 

 

"Because it's under the fidelius charm and you wouldn't be able to see anything." said Blaise as they walked down the street. Soon they stopped in front of a field. 

 

"Here, remember this." said Blaise as her handed her a piece of scrap parchment. "When you're done, burn it."

 

Rashida glanced at the parchment. "2799 Millie Lane." she said. 

 

Out of nowhere, a dirt road and forest appeared. Rashida looked bewildered. She had never encountered such a charm before. She quickly burned the parchment and took Blaise's awaiting hand. 

 

He led her through the woods, pointing out certain trees that were of significance. About three minutes later, they approached a huge yellow house, as yellow as the sun. 

 

"Ma likes yellow." said Blaise, in response to Rashida's odd face. 

 

"Where are we anyways?" 

 

"Verona, Italy. You didn't expect such a specimen to be from England, did you?" smirked Blaise. 

 

Rashida rolled her eyes. "Of course not. How could I not have known?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

 

Blaise laughed and opened the door to his home. 

 

The house was bright inside with yellow walls, though not as violent on the eyes as the outside. Pictures of Blaise in various stages of life graced the living room. Rashida smiled at a 4 year old Blaise playing with a 4 year old Draco in a sandbox. The boys were building a castle, Blaise had slipped, and then they ended up fighting before the picture started over. 

 

"We still have that sandbox in the backyard." said Blaise, shaking his head and chuckling at the memory the picture brought on. 

 

"Ma? MAAAAAAAAAAA!! YOU HERE?" yelled Blaise as he and Rashida walked into the house's huge kitchen. 

 

"There looks to be a note." said Rashida, eyeing the counter. 

 

Blaise picked it up and read it, with Rashida looking over his shoulder. 

 

Hello Baby!!

 

Sorry I couldn't be here when you and your friend arrived. I have business to attend to in Greece. I shall see the both of you tomorrow at breakfast. 

 

Play nicely, and you be kind to your f guest. Kind. But not too kind. 

 

Mom

 

"Awwww Mommy's wittle baba liefde." said Rashida, pinching Blaise's cheek.

 

'What the hell does that mean?"

 

"Don't worry about it. So, where do I sleep?" 

 

" Come on." said Blaise, taking Rashida's hand and leading her up the stairs. More pictures were hanging on the wall going up the stairs. These were pictures of him and his mother.

 

Rashida stopped at the picture of Blaise's mother holding a baby, more than likely him. 

 

"Your mom is beautiful." said Rashida, gazing at the smiling woman, whom at the time the picture was taken, didn't look much older than she was. 

 

Blaise looked at the picture and smiled. "That she is." he said. 

 

Rashida looked at Blaise's face as he watched the picture. It was a look of sweetness and pure unconditional love, something she had never seen on him before. She liked it. 

 

They continued on to one of the guest rooms and put Rashida's overnight suitcase in the room. She could tell his mother designed the room. Soft pastel yellow walls, floral print sheets and comforter, with white furniture and it's own bathroom. 

 

They went to Blaise's room and she couldn't help but laugh. 

 

His walls were the same color of his eyes, making the brown furniture stand out even more, he had a huge four poster nerd with black satin sheets. A few posters depicted various quidditch teams. He had a small bookcase, and a few pictures of him and what looked like other family members on the wall. 

 

"Your room is nice. said Rashida, sitting on Blaise's bed. Blaise had to control himself. This was the first time a with had ever been on his bed. Seeing Rashida's honey glazed skin against his black sheets made him want to jump her and snog her senseless. However, he knew she wouldn't take to that, so instead he turned around so he wouldn't see the temptation that was she. 

 

Rashida sensed his hesitation to look at her and was amused. She thought she would have some fun with it. 

 

"Blaise? Blaaaaaaaaise? What's the matter?" she said in the sweetest voice she could muster. 

 

Blaise cleared his throat and pretended to be occupied with the things on his dresser. "Nothing, I'm looking at something." he said, rummaging through a drawer. 

 

"Mmmhmm. What's wrong? Never had a beautiful girl on your bed before? Turn around, I won't bite." 

 

'Shit, I wish you would.' thought Blaise as he turned around. 

 

"To answer your question, no. I've never had a girl on my bed. Hell, you're the first girl ever to be at my house." said Blaise. 

 

Rashida laughed at this. "The great Zabini has never taken a woman to his own bed?" 

 

"Well I haven't thought a casual shag deserved to be in my bed. Your actual bed should be reserved for someone special, don't you think?" asked Blaise as he hung up the jumper he had on, revealing his somewhat tight black undershirt. His mother always kept the house extremely warm

 

"You have a point." answered Rashida, not having an argument for that one.

 

"You want something to eat? I'll cook. How about spaghetti and homemade sauce?" suggested Blaise. 

 

Rashida gave the boy a suspicious look. "You can cook?" 

 

Blaise nodded with a smirk. "Of course I can cook. I can tie my own shoes too. Did you know?"

 

"Smart ass."

 

* * *

 

Rashida found herself thoroughly impressed as she sat on a stool and watched Blaise prepare and make homemade four cheese marinara sauce for his boiling spaghetti. She watched as he seemed as if he was enjoying himself. He seemed more relaxed, in his element. She listened attentively as he talked about his mother, his aunts, and different family events. His conversation then drifted to his grandmother, someone that he held up to the highest standards, the person who sparked his culinary passion. 

 

He talked of her and his late grandfather that had passed when he was in his 4th year of school. He spoke on how deeply the man loved his wife, doing the smallest things for her to make her happy. They had been married for 35 long years. 

 

"Forgive me for being so bold,". began Rashida. "but if you saw that your grandma and grandpa had such a beautiful love and marriage, why didn't you model after them?"

 

Blaise started preparing garlic bread. He seemed to be mulling over the question. "That's a very good question. One that I don't have the answer to."

 

Rashida nodded and continue to watch him as he piled spaghetti on two plates. 

 

"He died." he finally said. "He died and left my grandma alone and brokenhearted. If he truly loved her, wouldn't he have tried to stay?" he asked, not meaning for the question to be rhetorical.

 

"Everyone dies, Blaise." 

 

"She lost the person she loved the most. She won't find someone like that ever in her life again." said Blaise, sadly as he finished toasting the bread. "It's not like I don't want to find that special person and be in love. I just don't think I could deal if something happened to her. If she left me, you know?"

 

"So you leave before they can. Matter of fact, you don't start so it won't happen." stated Rashida. Blaise nodded. 

 

"Tell me when." he said as he poured sauce over Rashida's spaghetti. She waited a few seconds and then stuck up her finger, indicating him to stop. 

 

Blaise got out two champagne flutes and some sparkling white grape juice. He poured them both a glass and set everything on the dining room table. 

 

The two sat down at the table, Rashida at the head, Blaise to the right of her. They toasted to the mean, and Rashida tasted the meal, and Rashida tasted the spaghetti. 

 

"Well, whoever the lucky lady that gets you will have a wonderful chef on their hands. This is absolutely delicious, Blaise!!" exclaimed Rashida, impressed. 

 

Blaise gave her an appreciative grin. It felt good to cook for someone other than his mother and grandmother. As the two sat quietly and ate happily, he couldn't help but start to think about how this felt right to him, him cooking for her and them eating together. How he could see himself and her doing this every day. 

 

The pull at his heart for this girl was getting stronger and stronger. The thought of having feelings that ran deeper than physical scared the hell out of him. 

 

'Just focus on the bet, Blaisey Boy, focus on the bet.' he thought. 

 

Little did he realize, Rashida was thinking the same thing. 

 

 


	15. A Muggleborn Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is going to be long. I want to write about everyone's and then end it all with the Christmas party at Draco's. Each pairing will get a chapter. Hope you don't mind.
> 
> And I hope no one minds that Ron gets taken to church. It's something that a lot of people do on Christmas morning, so I decided it would be a fun muggle thing for Ron to experience. It's not to discredit anyone's religious beliefs. I embrace everyone, no matter what religion. For the sake of different religious beliefs however, I won't go into it too much. I don't want to offend. 
> 
> Oh, and if you haven't seen the 1997 movie Titanic (if you haven't, you must be living under the biggest rock in the world), spoiler alert. 
> 
>  
> 
> On with the fic :)

Christmas had arrived and Ron found himself waking up to presents at the foot of his bed. The best present however, was wrapped in his arms, breathing sweetly and steadily, still asleep. Hermione had snuck into Ron's room while her parents were sleeping for an intense snogging session, which ended up in them falling asleep. 

 

Ron smiled as he looked upon the loveliness that was Hermione. She looked as innocent in her sleep as she did when she was awake. 

 

This wasn't the first time they had slept in the same bed together. Back in 4th year, Hermione had had a horrible dream and sought refuge in Ron's bed one night. She said he chased the monsters away. Back then, he was trying to be the one to not have randy thoughts of the girl in her silk pajamas rubbing up against him accidentally in his twin four poster bed, but now? Noe hr was concentrating on how cute her nose was. How long her beautiful eyelashes were. The fullness of her lips. How she seemed to have a slight grin in her sleep, as if she was having the sweetest of dreams. 

 

A small knock came upon the door. "Ron? Are you up?" asked Ava from the door.

 

'Shit, please don't open the door.' thought Ron. "Uh...yes ma'am, I'm not decent so-"

 

"I would hope you are. I'm no fool, I know my daughter is in there. Just make sure she is out before her father wakes, okay dear?" 

 

Ron couldn't help but laugh. "Yes ma'am." he said, waking up Hermione.

 

"Wha wazzat?"asked Hermione sleepily as she stretched in Ron's arms. 

 

"That would be your mother, love." said Ron. "She said you need to be out before your dad wakes up." 

 

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron quickly on the lips. She got up and left the room. 

 

20 minutes later, both teens were in the Granger's living room opening presents. Hermione had gotten Ron a signed Cannons poster, Harry had sent him a deluxe chocolate frogs box, he got his usual maroon sweater from his mum, as well as other gifts from family members. Hermione had gotten a necklace with an otter charm from Ron, and books from practically everybody else. Ginny however had sent her a package that told her to open it in privacy. 

 

She was surprised to see a package from Mrs. Weasley and when she opened it, she was even more surprised as well as touched.

 

She had always envied Ron, Ginny, and Harry for their Weasley sweaters that they would get each year. So seeing her very own light purple knitted sweater with a white letter H on it made her almost tear up. 

 

"Your mum made me a Weasley sweater?" 

 

Ron shrugged. "Well I had told her how you like to knick mine sometimes and that we were dating and your favorite color, and she made you one." 

 

Hermione quickly put the sweater on over her pajama top, which was a tank. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of fresh linen and The Burrow, which she had only been to once for two weeks with Ginny, though that wonderful smell of summer and fresh breezes always stuck with her, especially since Ron had that smell himself. 

 

After all the presents had been gone through, they sat down to a wonderful breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and tea. 

 

After that, the four piled into the Grangers car where they went to church. It was Ron's first time ever being at one, and while he didn't get all that the man was saying, he did indeed like the stories and the songs that were sung. 

 

After church, they went and had lunch with Hermione's grandmother. 

 

Marion Granger, Hermione's grandmother seemed as stern and as judgmental as Ron's Great Aunt Muriel. She commented on how lanky Ron was despite him having developed some muscle from playing quidditch, she spoke on how his hair wasn't exactly red, she spoke even more on how she felt her granddaughter should be more focused on her books than boys, and she spoke on his attire. 

 

It was known that the Weasley's weren't among the wealthiest of pureblood families like the Malfoy's, Parkinson's, and the Zabini's. Most of Ron's clothing were hand me downs. The very outfit he had on was a mash up of his brother's former clothes. He had worn his new knitted jumper, but it was paired with Bill's jeans, and Charlie's shoes. The sweater was somewhat snug, and his pants were slightly high watered as a result of Ron being the tallest amongst the boys, and his shoes were rather worn. 

 

"Well if you ask me, I don't see a thing wrong with his clothes." said Hermione in a calm but biting voice. 

 

"Of course you wouldn't dear." said Marion. "You teenagers today know nothing about proper attire nor modesty when it comes to clothing. But surely you should know to wear your best when visiting someone you have never met." 

 

"Grandmum, that's not even nice. You don't know Ron at all. How do you know this isn't his best? He didn't know that he was to be visiting all of my family during the holiday. His dear mum made him that jumper, as well as mine and he looks dashing in it. You know nothing about his life, nor do you try to learn. Forgive me Grandmum, but you are being absolutely rude."

 

Hermione got up from the table, took Ron by hand, made him get up, and pulled him out of the dining room and into the den. 

 

"The very nerve of her!!" said Hermione, once they were out of earshot. "I can't believe she sat there and talked to you the way she did!!"

 

"Hermione love, it's okay. I mean-"

 

"No it very well is not okay!!" said Hermione, stomping her foot. "She is always so horrid to people just because she's older and think she can. She doesn't know anything about you!! Your hair is lovely, you are not getting in the way of my studies, and your body is wonderful and I don't care about your clothes. I think they are brilliant!!" 

 

Ron blushed as Hermione continued her rant. As much as her grandmum's words didn't phase him in the slightest, he liked seeing that Hermione was bothered by a family member being rude to him. Plus an angry Hermione was sometimes a cute Hermione. 

 

"Mione, I'm fine." he said, putting his arms around her waist when she was done. "What she said doesn't bother me in the slightest. As long as you like me, that's all that matters, okay? Though I do appreciate you standing up for me." 

 

He kissed her sweetly on the lips, appreciation and affection transferring from him to her. Hermione smiled, happy to see that Ron was not affected by her grandmum's harsh and critical words. 

* * *

 

After that, they left and Ava and Michael dropped them off at the cinema. 

 

"On Christmas, I like to go to the cinema with my family." said Hermione. 

 

"Why didn't they come then?" asked Ron. 

 

Hermione looked shyly at Ron, glad that her blush couldn't really be detected. "Well, I thought that this would be a nice solo date for us before we went to the Christmas party."

 

Ron chuckled, then panicked. "Merlin Hermione, I wish you would have told me. I don't have any muggle money. I could have converted what I had before we left the wizarding world." 

 

Hermione shook her head. "This is a muggle date. It's on me. Next time we have a date it will be a wizard one and you can pay if you like, okay?"

 

Ron gave Hermione his grin that was only reserved for her. "Okay. Let's go. I've never been to a cinema before."

 

Hermione purchased the tickets and they got popcorn and soda, two things Ron had never had before. Two things that he vowed to track down and take back with him to Hogwarts. They sat down in the dark theater and waited for the previews to end. 

 

The movie that they watched was called Titanic, starring Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet. Ron found the movie absolutely fascinating. He laughed as Jack got over on the rich gits that were trying to put him down and felt slightly aroused as he watched Jack draw Rose. He found himself imagining that they were him and Hermione. He didn't cry when Jack died like Hermione did, but he did feel great sympathy for the man. 

* * *

 

"I just don't understand it." said Ron as they walked out of the cinema, one hand holding Hermione's the other holding a refilled bag of popcorn. 

 

"Don't understand what? How the cinema worked?" asked Hermione, ready to explain. 

 

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm going to say." said Ron as the two of them sat on a bench to wait for Hermione's parents. "That headboard was wide enough. Why didn't Rose make room for Jack to lay on it?"

 

Hermione busted out laughing."They would have been too heavy, Ron."

 

"I don't think so. And even if that were true, why didn't they take turns?? They could have switched every few minutes or so. Rose basically watched the poor man freeze. And she bloody took a nap while he was freezing to death!! She's bloody mental!!" 

 

Hermione was beside herself with laughter. "You do have a point there, darling."

 

"I love you and all, but if we are ever in a situation like that, we are taking turns." said Ron, not noticing his slip of tongue. 

 

Hermione however, did. She stopped laughing and stared wide eyed at her boyfriend. "You.....you what?"

 

Ron, bewildered at first, went over his words quickly in his head. Sure enough, he had said it. 

 

"Ummmmm....well....I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have said something like that when you're not ready for-"

 

"I love you too." she said, putting a finger on his lips to quiet him. 

 

Ron's eye lit up. "Really? You do?? You're not just saying that?"

 

"You silly git, I've loved you since 4th year, maybe even before."

 

 

"I felt the same way....wicked." whispered Ron. 

 

Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron, taking in the taste of the M&Ms and popcorn he had eaten. Ron dropped the popcorn in his hand and wrapped his arms around her, their kiss getting deeper, the world around them fading. 

 

*BEEP BEEEEEP!!* blared a car horn, snapping the pair out of their blissful universe. They looked over to see Ava holding a camera and Michael rolling his eyes. 

 

"Muuuuuuummmmmmm!!" groaned Hermione. 

 

"Oh come on now, you will thank me later for the memory. Boe get in the car you lovebirds." said Ava, laughing at her daughter's embarrassment. 

 

Ron couldn't help but laugh himself. "Come on, love." he said as he picked up the now half bag of popcorn. "We got a party to get ready for."


	16. Christmas With The Parkinsons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't any Voldemort at all in this AU. When he tried to kill Harry, he ended up actually killing himself. Also, I'm keeping the name that I originally used in my story The Royals for Pansy's mother, and making something up for her father. And I have her some siblings. You care lol.
> 
> Thought you ought to know.

Harry woke up around 5 Christmas morning. He hated himself for being up this early for no reason, but no matter what he did, he couldn't go back to sleep. His brain decided it wanted to have a million thoughts. Most of them about the girl that slept in the room across from him. 

 

When Pansy had came to him asking if he wanted to spend the holidays with her, he was very much surprised. He had been planning on spending them with his godfather Sirius since Ron was going with Hermione and he wouldn't dare spend a dull holiday with the Dursleys. It was no secret that he and Pansy were getting closer to each other, which is what he wanted. 

 

Pansy was a shameless flirt, something that Harry really loved about her. She would string him along as if he were her puppy dog, and he knew it. He liked it. It was actually fun to him when she took charge the way she did. Pansy was complicated. The most complicated girl he had ever dealt with. She was mean, she was arrogant, she was a right bitch at times, but she was also kind, and sweet, and patient, and generous of her time. And she was a great listener. 

 

He found himself being able to open up to Pansy in a way he never could Ron or any of his other friends. His friends knew that after his parents were killed, he went to live with the Dursleys as there weren't any papers made for Sirius to take custody as a godfather. However, they didn't know the extent of abuse Harry had endured during the time he lived with them. Pansy knew. He felt like he could tell all his secrets to her. A fact that made him nervous. She was only supposed to be a shag, so why did he allow her so deeply in?

 

He looked over at the end table next to his bed. A picture of Pansy making various faces was in a frame facing him. It had been in the guest room since the day after he arrived, and it always amused him. She went from a smile, to being silly, to blowing kisses to trying to look innocent and sexy at the same time and then played over again. Something made him feel like it had been placed there purposely by her, so he wouldn't forget what she looked like while she was 15 feet away in the next room. 

 

There was no denying that she was gorgeous to look at, but her beauty ran much deeper than physical.

 

He hadn't realized he had went back to sleep until he felt himself being shaken. He opened his eyes to Pansy's mother Arainia Parkinson, a woman who could have easily passed for Pansy's older sister instead of a mother. Minus the hair that she got from her father (Pansy's was black, her mother's was brown), Pansy was a spitting image of Arainia, only a bit shorter. She had to be in her late 30s, as she had attended Hogwarts with Harry's mother and father. Personality wise, Harry could tell that Pansy's attitude had come from her.

 

"Wake up dear, and Happy Christmas." she said in a sweet and motherly voice. 

 

Harry sat up and stretched. "Happy Christmas, Ms. Parkinson." 

 

"Pansy was worried about you. It is almost 9:30 and you still hadn't been downstairs."

 

Harry looked over at the clock on the wall. Site enough, it said 9:28. He has overslept an hour, as Pansy had said they would be up at 8:30.

 

"So sorry." said Harry, quickly apologizing. " I woke up really early and couldn't sleep and I guess when I finally did, I overslept. I didn't delay your Christmas, did I?"

 

Arainia smiled warmly. "No dear, not at all. Pansy herself didn't wait for us to wake. She was already finished unwrapping gifts by the time we got up." 

 

Arainia left Harry to get himself ready. He showered and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, knowing that there was a nicely knitted Weasley jumper waiting for him when he got downstairs. 

* * *

 

Sure enough, he had unwrapped his new Gryffindor colored sweater, along with the latest broom the Lightning Strike, specially made for seekers from Sirius, a Honeydukes assorted treats box from Ron, a homework planner from Hermione, and Hedwig must have went by and bugged the Dursleys because they had sent him a piece of strong and a letter double checking that he wouldn't be coming back. 

 

Pansy was absolutely disgusted. "Of all the rotten deeds!! They should have sent nothing at all!! I have half a mind to sent them a hex!!"

 

Harry laughed. "It's fine. I'm used to it." 

 

Pansy huffed. "Just because you're used to it darling, doesn't mean it's okay."

 

Harry found himself blushing, something that was starting to irritate him. Pansy seemed to always make him do that. Some man he was.

 

After present and breakfast, the Parkinson's left Harry and Pansy to their own devices, something that the parents often did as Horace Parkinson's job as an accountant was demanding and Arainia was busy looking after Pansy's younger siblings whom were nine ( Zinnia), five (Ren), and three (Asher).  

 

They sat in Pansy's pink and green painted room, watching Christmas specials on her telly. Though a lot of wizarding families didn't have a lot to do with muggle things, seeing as Horace worked with both muggles as well as witches and wizards, the family had a lot of muggle devices around the house, tellys being the kids favorite.

 

Pansy was propped up against Harry as they sat on Pansy's soft floor, with Harry's back against the foot of her bed. They were watching A Charlie Brown Christmas, something that even though Harry lived solely in the muggle world for 11 years, had never seen due to his greedy cousin hogging the telly and not letting him watch anything. 

 

"Having a nice Christmas?" asked Pansy. "Sorry there isn't much to do until the party tonight."

 

"I'm having fun, don't worry." said Harry as he twisted strands of b Pansy's hair around his finger. "How could I not when I. have a pretty witch leaning against me?"

 

"You're a shameless flatterer." said Pansy trying not to let Harry know that she was indeed flattered by his words. 

 

Suddenly, Zinnia came through Pansy's closed door. She resembled Pansy, only her eyes were a light shade of blue instead of the smoky green of her sister's and her hair was more of a brownish tint to it. The girl was a typical child, full of mischief, fun, and questions. Lots and lots of questions. 

 

"Pans, I want to watch Charlie Brown with you and Harry." she said stepping in the front of the telly. 

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, but Daddy wasn't a glassmaker so sit down somewhere!!"

 

Zinnia looked smug as she sat down on the other side of Harry, leaning onto him as well. The child had a puppy love crush on him that Harry found adorable, but Pansy found annoying. She wouldn't leave Harry alone when she got to be around him. 

 

"Harry, do you like being here?" asked Zinnia. "You could live here if you want. You could share my brothers room." 

 

Harry laughed. "I like it here, but I have my own home with my godfather. He would miss me if I didn't come home, don't you think?"

 

"Well, where would you live if you and Pansy got married? I asked Mummy if I could marry you, but she said I was too young. But Pansy is old enough, aren't you Pans?"

 

Pansy shot up and glared at her sister. "What are you going on about?"

 

"Well, you fancy Harry." said Zinnia ad if the matter shouldn't be questioned. "Mummy and Daddy said so and I know. You always look at him and play with him and you were just leaning on him." 

 

"So were you." 

 

"I'm nine. I'm just a cute little girl." said Zinnia, fake smile plastered on her face. 

 

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. She would make a fine Slytherin one day.

 

"I think a certain nine year old should stay in her place if she wants to remain a cute little girl." growled Pansy. 

 

Zinnia ignored her. "Harry, do you fancy my sister?"

 

"ZINNIA LORAINE!!"

 

Harry found himself genuinely shocked of the question. Not because of it coming from a child, but because he really was starting to question if he liked Pansy for more than just a shag. 

 

"Harry, she's a baby, you don't have to answer-"

 

"Yeah." said Harry, finally admitting it to himself as he looked at Pansy directly in the eyes. "I do actually."

 

Pansy eyed Harry suspiciously. "You....do?" 

 

Zinnia giggled in the background. 

 

"Yeah. I really do. How could I not?"

 

Pansy glared at Harry, her jaw had dropped and she felt as if she wanted to hide.

 

"I knew it!!' yelled Zinnia, happily. "Now you two can get married and Harry can live with us, and he can play with me every day!! I can't wait to tell Mummy and Daddy!!"

 

She jumped up and ran out of Pansy's room, singing a unknowing of the proper words version of 'Here Comes The Bride'.

* * *

 

Pansy stood up, and looked down at Harry, gave scrunched up, purely flustered.

 

"What the hell she you playing at?" she demanded, hands on her hips. 

 

Harry stood up too, staring back at the bemused witch. 

 

"I'm not playing at anything." 

 

"Yes you are. Playing around with a little girl's emotions like that's, its deceitfulness, Harry!!" 

 

"How am I being deceitful when I'm telling the bloody truth?!?" said Harry, irritation starting to set it.

 

Pansy searched Harry's eyes and face for the the lie. Surely he didn't mean it. It was all for the dare. 

 

There was neither.

 

"So, you actually like me?" she asked slowly, almost in a whisper. 

 

Harry took her shaking hands into his. "I was going to say something tonight at the Christmas party after I thought things through better, but your sister kind of forced the perspective onto me a bit earlier."

 

For the first time during this whole charade, Pansy didn't know what to think. She had heard him say it. She remembered his exact words. 'And even I'm being stupid by sitting back thinking Pansy will just fall into my lap. In order to win this bet and get what we want, we have to actually be sincere'. That's what he had said. But as she looked at him, she saw genuine sincerity, rather than a cheap trick. 

 

Could they really, like seriously have an honest relationship? 

 

Pansy quickly gathered her thoughts together. What the hell was she thinking? This is what she wanted to happen. For Harry to legitimately fall for her so she could crush his soul on Valentine's Day. She was going to do it. And it was going to be wonderful. 

 

"I fancy you too Harry." she said in the sweetest most believable voice . "I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how you truly felt about me." 

 

"Come here." said Harry as he put his hand gently on her chin, bringing her face closer to his. The next thing Pansy knew, Harry's lips were pressed against his. 

 

She closed her eyes and took it all in. The kiss was gentle, sweet, compassionate, three things that she thought Harry couldn't genuinely be if he tried. She pushed her lips together, missing him back, ignoring the spark that she knew the both of them felt.

 

That kiss had sealed the deal. She had him right where she wanted him. 

 

 

 


	17. Turning Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian translation: bambino: baby
> 
> Blaise, è necessario essere più gentile, lei può essere tua moglie un giorno.: Blaise, you need to be kinder, she may be your wife someday.
> 
> Sposarla? Ma lei mi avrebbe ucciso nel sonno !!: Marry her? Ma she would kill me in my sleep!!
> 
> un dolce: sweet one
> 
> nonna: grandmother

 

*START DREAM*

 

"I can't believe you!! How could you do this to me?!?"

 

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know I was going to not be interested in you anymore."

 

"No you knew full well what you were doing!! You just took what you wanted, and now that I don't want to do it anymore, you don't want me!! You told me you loved me!!"

 

"I did Shi-Shi and I'm sorry, alright? Can we at least be friends?"

 

"After you fuck me a couple times and then leave me you want to be friends?? Fuck you!!"

 

"Come on, it was just sex."

 

"It was never just sex to me!!"

 

*END DREAM*

 

Rashida woke up with a start Christmas morning. She groaned, remembering she had dreamt the day when everything went downhill for her. The reason why she would never let another wizard get that close. 

 

She looked at the watch that was on her arm. It was actually Blaise's watch that she had teasingly taken from him the previous night and had forgotten to take off. 7:30. Time to get up. 

 

She sat up and had seen her mother's weaver bird Trixie sitting on a perch in the room. Beside Trixi's were two shrunken packages and a letter. 'Mamma and Pappa's Christmas presents.' she thought as she smiled at Trixie and smoothed down her feathers. She took the letter from her beak and began to read. 

 

Our Dearest Shi-Shi,

 

Merry Christmas to you. We truly miss you and hope our gifts and letter finds you well. We were glad to hear that you are having fun at the Zabini's, but not too much fun. 

 

Oh be quiet. That was your father speaking, dear. You have all the fun you want. And don't keep yourself so closed off, you deserve to be happy.

 

Your mother is ill. You keep your fun to a rated G maximum.

 

Akil, leave the girl alone!! Let her live!!

 

Masika, she can live when she is on her own!!

 

Ignore your father. You have a good time and send my love to Blaise. I trust he is treating you well.

 

He better be, or I'll kick his ass.

 

Akil!!

 

Love, 

 

You Mamma and Pappa

 

P.S: Bakari sends his love. 

 

Rashida laughed at the letter. Her parents must have used a shadow quill that caught everything that they said. She kissed the letter and then grew the presents to their normal size. 

 

She had received beautiful colors of yarn that felt as smooth as silk for her hair from Bakari, her older brother, a new charm for her charm bracelet from her father, and a new sketchbook with special color pencils that resharpened themselves. Rashida loved to sketch and draw. There was also two packages that Rashida had asked her parents to get for her for Blaise and his mother.

 

"Hey Shida? You alive in there?" came Blaise's voice from behind the door.

 

Rashida shook her head as she opened the door. She paused as she was met with a shirtless Blaise with gray designer sweatpants on. She had to quickly compose herself. Blaise's body had to be chiseled out of black marble because it was truly perfection. 

 

"Is there a reason why you came to my door half naked?" asked Rashida, trying to play it off that she was phased by him. 

 

"Do naked blokes scare you?" asked Blaise.

 

"No no. Quite the opposite really." teased Rashida, brushing her fingertip lightly on his chest. Blaise took in a deep breath, the touch made his body heat up. 

 

And then he let out a yell as Rashida pinched his nipple, hard.

 

"Fuck, Rashida!!" yelled Blaise, grabbing at his chest. Rashida guffawed, not being able to contain her enjoyment. 

 

"You're an evil bint you are." said Blaise, rubbing his tender nipple, a scowl on his face.

 

"You're such a big baby. Come on, I want to see what the prince has been showered with. said Rashida as she grabbed the packages and his hand and pulled him down the stairs. 

* * *

 

Camilla Zabini was already in the sitting room, sipping on hot chocolate. The woman was radiant, with Blaise looking exactly like her. During Rashida's stay, she had figured out why men fell so hard for her. The woman was a delight, charming, sophisticated, funny, worldly, and a great conversationalist. 

 

"Rashida child, what did you do to my bambino?" she asked sweetly. Camilla had grown extremely fond of the beautiful witch that put her son in his place.

 

"I just gave him a lesson on proper dress around a lady." she said innocently. 

 

"Whatever!!" said Blaise "This harpy almost snatched my nipple off of my body!!"

 

Camilla laughed. "Blaise, è necessario essere più gentile, lei può essere tua moglie un giorno." she spoke in Italian knowingly.

 

Blaise glared at his mother. "Sposarla? Ma lei mi avrebbe ucciso nel sonno !!" he retorted. 

 

Rashida wanted to know what they were saying, however, there had been many times that she had spoken Afrikaans to Blaise without telling him the meaning so she didn't say anything. 

 

Camilla had gotten Rashida a beautiful pair of Italian leather designer shoes that she instantly decided she would wear with her dress to the party that night. She had gotten Blaise a new outfit, shoes, and Gucci cologne that he enjoyed. 

 

"I have something for the two of you." said Rashida, showing them the packages. 

 

"You didn't have to, un dolce." said Camilla as she took her package.

 

"Yeah, you really didn't." said Blaise as he hesitantly took his. Rashida shrugged. 

 

She had gotten Camilla framed pictures of famous hieroglyphics. Camilla had admired some of them in the family pictures that Rashida had shown her. 

 

Blaise opened up his present and chuckled. Rashida had gotten him a cookbook full of African recipes. The book was magical so if he needed it, it would have holograms pop out of it and show him step by step what to do.

 

"This is amazing." said Blaise as he looked through the pages. 

 

"Find page 107" she said. 

 

Blaise flipped through the pages until he came to page 107. "Fried Dumplings?"

 

"You're going to make that for me one day." said Rashida. "Its divine with chocolate sauce " 

 

"I have something for you too."said Blaise as he reached under the tree to retrieve a flat square velvet box, giving it to her. 

 

Rashida looked at the box and then back at Blaise. She then looked over at Camila who looked like she was very excited to see her open it. 

 

When she opened the box, she almost dropped it. There was a white gold chain with a heart pendant hanging from it. The pendent was white hold as well. The top corner of the heart had white diamonds and the bottom half blue diamonds, the same blue as Blaise's eyes. 

 

"It was my nonna's." said Blaise as he looked at Rashida's bewildered face.

 

"Your grandmother's?? But, I can't accept this, why are you giving it to me??" asked Rashida with bated breath.

 

"She told me to give it to you. She will be here soon for lunch. You can ask her." said Blaise with a small but playful smirk.

 

"Are you sure you want me to have this?"

 

Blaise took the necklace from the box. "Lift up your hair." he said in a calm but firm voice, indicating that he didn't want any more objection.

 

Rashida complied and allowed Blaise to put the necklace around her neck. When the heart fell against her chest, she couldn't help but feel warmth and wisdom emit from it. 

 

Blaise gently touched the heart, briefly grazing her skin. "Looks good on you." he said shyly.

* * *

 

Before Rashida could respond, the doorbell rang. The Zabini's house elf Bitty answered it. An average sized but short lady walked in cheerful and smiling. 

 

"Hello family, hello!!" said the delightful woman. Blaise got up and took the packages that she had in her arms and sat them on the couch. 

 

"BB, where in Merlin's name is your shirt?!?" said the woman smacking his chest. "You are around women, boy!!"

 

Blaise laughed and hugged her. "Sorry, Nonna, I just wanted to be free today." 

 

"No, boy, you wanted to show off today. Now, you must be this Rashida that I've heard so much about. I'm Somara Zabini, I'm so pleased to finally meet you." said Somara, holding out her arms for a hug. 

 

Rashida smiled, hugging the woman, who didn't look much older than her own grandmother.

 

"You heard of me?" she asked. Blaise waved his hands in an attempt to silence his grandmother. 

 

Somara winked at the young girl. "Oh yes. BB has written about you many times. First letter we got about you, he called you the bane of his existence. So that must mean you're doing something right." 

 

Rashida grinned as Blaise covered his face and shook his head. 

 

"Why do you call him BB?" asked Rashida. 

 

"Nonna..." earned Blaise. 

 

"Stands for Baby Blaise, darling. He didn't tell you?"

 

The four sat down and had a nice lunch. Rashida loved hearing Somara tell stories about Blaise and how he was growing up. The more embarrassed her got, the more hilarious Rashida found the situation.

* * *

 

Later on, Somara called Rashida into one of the Zabini's parlor rooms. 

 

"I see that he gave you my necklace." she said with a smile. 

 

"I'm sorry. I don't know why he gave me this. I'll gladly return it."

 

Somara smiled warmly. "No child. He gave this necklace to you for a reason. See, my husband, his grandfather gave that to me when we were schoolmates. He hated me so much sixth year. He didn't like that I wouldn't give him the time of day. That I would be cold to him. He thought himself such a stud, I couldn't stand it."

 

Rashida rolled her eyes. "Sounds like Blaise." 

 

"That's because weather he knows it or not, he is more like his grandfather than he thinks." said Somara, chuckling. "Anyways, seventh year, we started to become friends. It was gradual, and he still was absolutely insufferable sometimes, but he had stopped chasing after other witches. He would speak better to me, treat me better. Then on Valentine's Day, he gave me that necklace. He told me that I deserved it for putting up with his shenanigans for so long. He said that he appreciated me for showing him that he could be a better man. That was the day that I started to feel more than friendship for him. And a couple weeks later, we started dating."

 

Rashida looked stunned. "Does, does Blaise know-"

 

"No not at all. I've never told him the story of us. I did however when he turned 16 give him the necklace and told him to hold onto it until he finds someone that was important to him. Someone that was worth wearing it. Looks like that someone is you, dear."

 

Rashida picked up the heart and held it in her hand. "Blaise and I are only friends. I don't think.....I can't....."

 

"Oh just because he gave it to you, doesn't mean he is proposing. I think he is trying to show you that he is becoming a man. Blaise isn't used to being scolded and told what to do. He is always the dominant one. You have came and turned his world upside down. And for the better.' said Somara, rubbing Rashida's cheek. "Weather you remain friends, or something else, I just wanna tell you thank you "

 

Rashida nodded. She appreciated Blaise's gesture. They were becoming faster friends by the day. However, the bet weighed heavily on her mind. Could he had given her this only because of that? Thinking maybe it would have her guard drop?

 

She shook the thought out of her head. She had more important things to focus on. Like the party. And trying not to crush Blaise's potential heart.

 

 


	18. Dangerous Woman

Ginny watched as Draco grinned in his sleep. She had snuck into his room and onto his bed to give him a rude awakening when she heard him moan in his sleep. 

 

Soon the moans had turned into "You like that?" "You taste so good." "I want you do bad." "Let me." 

 

"Gin, you're so fucking tight." Draco said and Ginny almost fell off the bed trying to hold in her laughter. So he was having a sex dream about her? 

 

She decided to make things interesting for him. She moved carefully on top of him, straddling where his growing member was starting to rise with his ever growing stiffness. She didn't realize exactly how well endowed he was until she was sitting down and could feel him in between her legs. She found herself getting aroused and she let out a tiny moan.

 

"I was wondering when you were going to try something." said Draco, eyes still closed, a smirk appearing on his face as he placed his hands on Ginny's waist. 

 

Ginny was flabbergasted. "You prat, you were awake the whole time?!?" she exclaimed as she started poking him on the chest.

 

Draco laughed, revealing that he was indeed ticklish. "I heard you when you opened the door. I'm a light sleeper, I couldn't resist." he said and he slung Ginny off of him and onto the bed, his body now hovering over hers, pinning her arms over her head.

 

"Keep on doing things like that, Princess, and you'll have a bloke thinking you fancy him."

 

"Which is so far from the truth." she teased as she raised her knee up and pressed it against Draco's arousal, causing him to hiss in pleasure. 

 

"Stop it Ginny." he said in a voice that was giving her a playful warning. 

 

Ginny slowly lowered her knee from Draco's crotch, sliding it down. She kept her eyes on him, something that drove Draco crazy, his body pretty much begging for her. 

 

Ginny and Draco had been dancing around each other for the past week of the holidays. There was no denying that the sexual attraction was indeed there. Especially on Draco's end. Ginny, however, though very much attracted to Draco kept the bet always in the front of her mind. She made sure to remind herself that to him, she was just a trophy, and that this was all a game. A game that she refused to lose. 

 

They did have their moments of deep conversation, however. Especially when it came to Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius hated the fact that a blood traitor was in his home, but Narcissa was dead set on Ginny being there, and contrary to what Lucius would do in public, it was Narcissa who ran the household, especially her husband. Though maniacal to the core, he 100% went by the golden rule of a husband: happy wife, happy life.

 

Draco opened up to what it was like living with Lucius. Only Blaise really knew the gravity of the situation. Draco wasn't heavily abused physically, but mentally Lucius would bring the boy to his knees. He criticized him about his every move, belittled him in front of company, harassed him over trivial things, and greatly scolded him over his friendships. 

 

Ginny could tell that the pressure to please his father was a heavy burden to bare for him. She appreciated him opening up to her about it. Even if it was only for the sake of the stupid bet.

 

"I got you a present." said Draco. "Well, I got you one when I got myself one as well." 

 

"You didn't have to get me anything. I didn't get you shit." said Ginny, pushing Draco off of her. 

 

"I didn't expect you to. Come one, I think you'll like them." 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Ginny was sitting in one of the Malfoy's ballrooms with shoes on that had wheels. 

 

"Draco Malfoy, what the bloody hell are these things?" asked Ginny. 

 

"Muggles call them roller skates. I had Granger send me a catalog and I got me and you a pair. I thought they would be fun."

 

"Fun?? These are an accident waiting to happen!!"

 

"Awh come on." encouraged Draco. "If muggles can do it, surely we can."

 

"How do you walk in them?" asked Ginny. 

 

"You don't walk, you slide." said Draco. 

 

He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and attempted to skate. Immediately, he slid and hit the floor hard on his bum. 

 

Ginny laughed at laughed as Draco scowled and attempted to get up. 

 

"I'd like to see you do any better." he grumbled as he tried to pick himself up. 

 

Ginny got up slowly. She wobbled a bit, then slid one foot forward, then the other slowly until soon enough, she was skating as if she had been doing it her whole life. 

 

"This is fun!!" she exclaimed while skating circles around Draco. 

 

"Show off." huffed Draco, sitting on his chair. "You wouldn't have done none of that shit if I didn't get you those skates."

 

"You're just mad that you not automatically good at something for a change." said Ginny, laughing while Draco sneered at her.

 

"Oh come on. Give me your hand, I'll help you." said Ginny, holding out her hand. Draco reluctantly grabbed it and allowed her to help him stand up and balance. After a few stumbling moments, Draco finally got the hang of it. He wasn't as good as Ginny, but he managed not to fall as much. 

 

Soon the two started skating around the ballroom holding hands, enjoying the slow background music that Draco had turned on. 

 

"Thanks for this, Draco." said Ginny. "This is really fun, I really like it."

 

"I'm glad you- OH SHIT!!" yelled Draco as he slipped up. Ginny hooked her arm around Draco's waist so he wouldn't fall back as Draco clung to Ginny's shoulder. Once he recovered his balance, they laughed nervously as Draco put his arm around Ginny's shoulder as she kept her arm where it was. 

 

They stared at each other as they skated around even slower. Ginny gave Draco a sweet little grin, which he returned.

 

A slow realization started to creep over Draco. Maybe this infatuation with the Weasley girl's body ran a lot deeper than mere physical attraction. Sure he already knew she was a great person friend wise, and she was more than likely a great shag. 

 

But could she be a lot more? Doing something as simple as skating around with her made him feel as if he was floating. Dare he say it, he felt butterflies. 

 

As Ginny snuggled under his arm and laid her head on his shoulder, it all fell into place. 

 

Shit. He liked her. Really liked her. 

 

He was in trouble. 

 

 


	19. The Christmas Party

"Ginevra, bring your ass!! You've been getting ready for hours!! shouted Draco from outside the guest room that Ginny was staying in.

 

"You can't rush perfection!!" shouted Ginny back. "Of course you wouldn't know that!!"

 

Draco chuckled as he headed down the hall and down the grand staircase in his home. His mother and father were standing at the bottom, greeting guests as they came in. 

 

"Draco darling, you look dashing." said Narcissa as she fixed Draco's bowtie on his dress robes. 

 

"Mother, stop fussing, I'm already flawless." said Draco, waving her hand away.

 

"Your modesty becomes you." said Lucius, sarcastically. 

 

"I get it from you honest, don't I, Father?" said Draco, glaring at the man. 

 

Lucius raised a brow, readying himself to say something, but then decided against it. "Where's the Weasley girl?" he asked instead. 

 

"Her name is Ginny." 

 

"Ginevra, actually. Sounds more refined than Ginny." said Lucius, almost spitting out her nickname. 

 

"Lucius dear, you said you would be kind for the remainder of her stay. That means tonight as well." growled Narcissa. 

 

Lucius sighed. "Yes, my dear." he said as if he was a child pouting. 

 

Just then, Blaise and Rashida entered the manor arm and arm. 

 

"Blaise, it's wonderful to see you!!" said Narcissa, hugging Blaise. "And who is this lovely lady?" 

 

"My friend-date Rashida Mosi, ma'am" said Blaise, a hint of attitude in his voice that Draco detected. 

 

Rashida rolled her eyes, but smiled kindly at Narcissa. "Don't mind him. I'm pleased to meet you." she said as she gave a small curtsy. 

 

"Your dress is so beautiful!!" said Narcissa. "Who is the maker?" 

 

While Narcissa and Rashida chatted, Draco pulled Blaise aside. "The hell is wrong with you, mate?" he whispered.

 

"I'll tell you later." said Blaise.

 

After the chat, Rashida once again took Blaise's arm and nodded her head at Draco, who did the same back. 

 

Blaise and Rashida walked towards the ballroom that Lucius had pointed out. 

 

"So is this going to be you the whole night or...." said Rashida. 

 

"Maybe. Let's just see what happens. Just like you said, right?" spat Blaise. 

 

"I didn't say that to be rude to you, you do understand that right? And besides, I'm still your date, even though we are friends." said Rashida, giving Blaise puppy dog eyes. 

 

Blaise rolled his eyes and grinned. She looked too adorable to stay mad at. And frankly, he really couldn't put a finger on why was he even irate with her. "You're not cute." 

 

"Of course not. I'm gorgeous. You told me that earlier, remember?" said Rashida with a wink. 

 

"Cheeky woman." 

 

Harry and Pansy was next to come in. As Narcissa gushed over Pansy and her attire (and as Lucius sneered at Harry), Draco took Harry aside. 

 

"Well, Potter?" he asked. 

 

Harry shook his head. "Definitely not the time. She overhears anything, I'll be losing a girlfriend tonight." 

 

Draco smirked, impressed. He really didn't think Harry would even make a dent in Pansy's hardened shell. 

 

A few minutes later, Narcissa tapped Draco's shoulder as he was greeting Ron and Hermione (much to the contained rage of Lucius. Another Weasley and a Mudblood in his home?!?) when they came in. 

 

"Draco, she is stunning!!" she whispered in Draco's ear as she turned his head towards the stairs.

 

Draco's jaw dropped as Ginny descended the stairs in her custom made all green dress, hair done up in a neat and intricate bun, with dangling diamond earrings that Narcissa had let her borrow, along with a black satin choker around her neck. 

 

That sealed it. He was gone. 

 

Ginny smiled as she got to the bottom of the stairs, seeing Draco's mouth still wide open. She couldn't help but admire him as well in his all black dress robes, his bright locks slicked back neatly. He used to slick his hair back a lot during 1st through 3rd year, however, instead of looking like a prat, he looked extremely handsome and very much put together, making Ginny's heart flutter. 

 

"Close that mouth of yours, Draco. Nargles might make a home in there." said Ginny, words sounding angelic to him coming out of her blood red lips. 

 

"The fuck are.....you look...." stuttered Draco. 

 

"You look too." said Ginny, laughing. 

 

Narcissa didn't say a word. She was enjoying watching the iced heart of her son's melt. Even Lucius couldn't find a complaint. 

 

Draco held put his arm as he gained his composure. "Shall we go and make the masses jealous?" 

 

Ginny nodded, smiling slyly as she hooked her arm with his and let him lead her into the ballroom.

 

* * *

 

The ballroom was immaculate. It resembled a winter wonderland, something almost similar to the Yule Ball that they had at Hogwarts three years ago. The walls were white, the ceiling was enchanted with snow falling but never hitting people nor the ground, there were ice sculptures, twinkling lights, and a live band. 

 

Draco and Ginny looked at each other and then back at the scene, sour looks on their faces. 

 

"Avada Kadavra pact?" asked Ginny. 

 

"Let's see how long my parents make us stay." said Draco. 

 

For the next hour the teens waltzed around the room. Pansy and Hermione seemed to be the only two that were enjoying themselves. Rob was trying to keep his mood up for Hermione, while Harry tried his best not to look bored. Ginny and Draco were obligated to dance, while Blaise and Rashida found seats and watched unimpressed as stuffy older witches and wizards conversed and danced. Other witches and wizards Draco age and around that were invited shared their same temperament.

 

Soon, Narcissa gave Draco the cue that he could leave. He quickly grabbed his friends as well as the other young adult witches and wizards and had them follow him and Ginny down the hall to the ballroom that he and she were skating in earlier that day. 

 

The atmosphere was very much different than it was in the other room. Thought the decor resembled the other ballroom, Draco had The Weird Sisters as well as music that was geared towards his generation in there. Food that they loved, instead of horderves, and games.

 

The room soon erupted in lively conversation, music, and fun. The friends danced and joked around with each other, enjoying themselves much more than they were earlier. 

 

As the girls started getting together and discussing what they had been doing, Draco took Ron, Blaise, and Harry aside to discuss the same. 

 

"So? Anything happen? I am indeed happy to report that you, Zabini, is officially my bitch." said Draco, proudly. 

 

"You and Ginny fucked?!?" asked Blaise. Ron clenched his fists.

 

"No dumbass!! My part of the bet was to at least get her on a date. And she and I are on a date with this ball." said Draco, huge smile plastered on his face. 

 

"Wanker." grumbled Blaise. "And you, Harry?"

 

"Harry shrugged. "Pansy and I are dating now, but that's about it." he said. 

 

"Good on ya mate." said Ron, patting Harry's back. 

 

"You still have to fuck her." reminded Blaise. 

 

"Baby steps my man, baby steps." said Harry, feeling slightly guilty at his comment.

 

"And you? What was wrong with you two when you came in, Zabini?" asked Draco. 

 

Blaise sighed. "We got into it before we got here. I tried to insist on her that this be a date. But she just wanted to come as friends." 

 

"So basically you're telling us that you are getting nowhere." laughed Ron. 

 

"Sod off." said Blaise. "I was actually being genuine."

 

The boys eyed their friend. "Are you falling for her, Blaise?" asked Harry. 

 

Blaise looked down at the ground. "I gave her my Nonna's necklace. The one she has on now."

 

"You what?!?" said all three at the same time. 

 

"Look, I don't know what I'm feeling alright? She's fucking confusing. She drives me absolutely mental, but I actually like that shit. She's complicated, she's brutal, she's harsh, she can be aggressive, but she is honest, and doesn't take my bullshit. Plus she is fucking beautiful. I can't get her out of my damn mind!!" 

 

"Mate, you like her." said Ron. 

 

"No I don't!! I can't like her!! She is only a conquest. I know what I'm supposed to do. Fuck her and chuck her. That's the plan!!" said Blaise, frustrated. 

 

"That may be the plan, but do you want to follow it anymore?" asked Draco.

 

Blaise looked over at Rashida as she conversed with the others. "I don't know anymore, mate. I just don't know." 

 

* * *

 

The girls were having their own complicated conversation. 

 

"So you two are dating now? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Hermione to Pansy. 

 

Pansy nodded. "Yup. Since this afternoon actually. " 

 

"Wow. I didn't think you would go that far." said Ginny. 

 

"Why not? He thinks he will get what he wants that way, so I'm going to make him think he has a shot. I'm not going to actually have sex with him. I'm the winner, not him."

 

"You sure about that, Pans?" asked Rashida, cautiously. "You're in an actual relationship now. You'll be having boyfriend and girlfriend conversations, boyfriend and girlfriend moments, bonding mug differently than you were as friends. You can easily catch feelings."

 

Pansy shook her head, disagreeing. "I won't catch feelings. Not at all. He unfortunately will. And then, come Valentine's Day, he will learn a valuable lesson."

 

Ginny, Hermione, and Rashida looked at each other, and then back at Pansy.

 

"I think you guys should call the whole thing off." said Hermione. 

 

Pansy and Ginny looked at Hermione, bewildered that she would say that. 

 

"Why?" asked Ginny. "Wasn't the plan to teach them a lesson? Get to them before they get to us?"

 

"Yes, but I mean Ron didn't really do anything, Harry seems like he is actually smitten, Draco hasn't been able to take his eyes off you all night Gin, and Blaise seems almost normal. I do believe that you three just might have changed them."

 

"I'm not trying to seek vengeance anymore, remember Hermi?" said Rashida. "Especially now that I've met his family and know a lot more about him. I really just want to reach him how to respect witches, that's all." 

 

"Understandably so Rah

, but don't you see that at the same time, he is falling for you?" asked Hermione. " you said so yourself that he gave you his grandmum's necklace and he was mad because you didn't want tonight to be more than friendly."

 

"That's true, but Blaise knows that it isn't like that with us. Blaise is a great guy once you turn down the arrogance, but-" 

 

"Then just let it go." said Hermione. "He will be fine." 

 

"I can't. I'm helping him through this. He's my friend."

 

Hermione shrugged. Then she turned to Ginny and Pansy. 

 

"Now you two. Do do either you even know what you want anymore?" 

 

"I sure do. I have Draco right where I want him. If I was to whisper in his ear take me now, he would fall over himself." said Ginny. 

 

"Same with Harry." said Pansy. 

 

Hermione sighed. "Well, I guess it's the way it's going to be isn't it?"

 

Ginny sighed. "Look, I'm not going to deny that maybe a small part of me wants Draco as well. However, I'm not going to allow him to use me and then throw me away." 

 

"Exactly, Gin. Harry would do the same to me, that was their plan all along." said Pansy. 

 

"What if they were to be like hang the bet?" asked Hermione to the girls. 

 

Pansy and Ginny both shook their heads, their minds made up. Rashida didn't know what to say, or how to feel. 

 

Hermione sighed. "Fine. I guess do what you feel is right."

 

Ginny and Pansy smiled and walked off, heading towards the boys. Hermione started to over too, but Rashida grabbed her arm.

 

"Can I tell you something?" asked Rashida. "I feel like I can trust you to hear me out, and possibly help me."

 

"Yeah, of course Rah. Let's step out and find a place that is quieter." said Hermione as she and Rashida left the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Second Thoughts

School was back in session and with it came the realization that N.E.W.T.S. were only five months away, and Valentine's Day was mere weeks away.

 

With Ron and now Draco being the ones to complete their tasks, Blaise was at both of their mercies. A fact that he indeed hated, but didn't really pay any mind to, as Ron was too caught up with Hermione to focus on him, and Draco hadn't made him do anything yet. 

 

Besides, he had more important things to worry about. 

 

After the party, Blaise had felt even more of a shift in his feelings for the girl who faithfully wore his grandmother's necklace. 

 

When he had decided to give her the necklace, he had actually didn't think twice about it. He had thought that it would look lovely around her neck, especially when he finally got what he wanted from her. He had imagined her completely naked with the necklace on, sitting pretty on her smooth skin. Then he ended up really analyzing how he was starting to feel about the extraordinary witch. 

 

Rashida was the most complicated witch he had ever met. Never had he encountered someone who was not moved by his charms, words, nor looks. If she was any other one of the simple minded witches at Hogwarts, he would have gotten what he wanted ages ago and left her alone, however, he knew that he couldn't escape her. And if he was going to be honest with himself, he really didn't want to. 

 

He didn't know what exactly was happening to him. He had never strong genuine feelings outside of shagging for a witch before. That feeling was never too far gone, but it also shared a home with feelings of them just relaxing by the lake, holding hands in the hallways, cuddling up in his or her dorm room, laughing at each others jokes, or just sleeping together. Literally sleeping. 

 

He was beginning to grow more and more afraid of these emotions he was having for the gorgeous Egyptian. She was compromising everything, himself included. She had no idea how much she had made him reflect on his whole life during the holidays, and in reality, he felt as if she probably didn't care too much. 

 

Should he call off the bet and just see if she would have him? Could he really try and be for the first time ever, a genuine boyfriend?

 

Blaise shook his head. What was he thinking? A bet's a bet, and he wasn't about to let sodding sappy ass feelings get in the way of the goal. 

 

Besides, if Harry succeeded before he did, he would have lost the bet entirely. And he didn't want that to happen. 

* * *

 

 

"I tried." said Hermione as she and Ron sat cuddled up in front of the fireplace, in Gryffindor common room. They were the only two in there, as everyone else was at the Dueling Club, watching a dueling tournament.

 

"As did I. Zabini and Harry are stubborn." said Ron, gently rubbing Hermione's leg that was draped over his lap. Hermione was massaging the back of Ron's head, relaxing him.

 

"What about Malfoy?"

 

"Oh he already did his bet. He only wanted to get Ginny on a date." 

 

Hermione stopped moving her fingers in Ron hair. "What?"

 

"Yeah. That's all he had to do. They weren't very friendly from the start and we figured he would never get a date. And you know I wouldn't let him try to shag my sister."

 

"Ginny didn't know that. Pansy never said.... She made it seem like all of you wanted to just shag us." said Hermione, started to become irritated. 

 

"My bet was to ask you out. Malfoy's was to get a date. Zabini and Harry were betting the slags. Why? Did something happen between Ginny and Malfoy that I need to know about??" asked Ron, hoping she was only curious. He didn't feel like killing anyone tomorrow.

 

"No, they haven't done anything that I have heard. Ginny would have told us." said Hermione. 

 

Ron calmed himself. "Right. She would have. I guess all there is to do is to see about Harry and Zabini." 

 

"I told them all they should quit." said Hermione. I don't think Ginny and Pansy even listened to me, but with Rashida, it goes a bit deeper." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"I can't tell you. I've sworn to secrecy." said Hermione. "You may find out if she talks to Blaise about it."

 

'Awh come on." said Ron, kissing Hermione on the nose. 

 

'Don't try to be cute, it's not my secret to tell." giggled Hermione. 

 

"I don't try to be cute love, I am cute." 

 

"You're so modest too." joked Hermione as she pressed her lips against Ron's. 

 

They were about to have a much needed snogging session when Ginny and Draco walked through to portrait hole. 

 

"Get a room you two." said Draco, making gagging noises. 

 

"The bloody hell are you doing on my turf, ferret?" asked Ron, groaning as Hermione moved her legs off of him. 

 

"Apparently I'm being reprimanded for something too bad I don't know what it is." said Draco, side eyeing Ginny. 

 

"I just said we needed to talk, damn. Did you do something wrong that I should know about?" asked Ginny. 

 

"Wait!!" said Hermione. She grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her upstairs to the girls dorm. 

 

"Hermione, what are you-"

 

'Malfoy didn't bet to shag you." said Hermione, quickly.

 

Ginny looked at her friend. "What? But Pansy said-"

 

"She lied. Ron only got bet to ask me out. Malfoy figured he couldn't even get a date with you, so they bet him that. You were his date to the party so l he won too." said Hermione. 

 

Ginny didn't know how to feel about this new revelation. "So he really just wanted the opportunity? I mean all he had to do was be sincere, I would have given it to him." 

 

"Is that a fact, Gin? You used to despise him. "

 

"I know him better now. I.....I like him." 

 

Hermione smiled. "I knew you did, you git. You've never been good at hiding emotions."

 

Ginny shrugged, laughing. "So what do I do now? I had actually brought him here so we could be alone and I could fuck with him more, but now? I feel like I just want to talk to him. But also, what if that's the end of the bet? What if he really doesn't like me?'

 

Hermione put a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder.

 

"You'll never know until you ask." she said. "Come on. What kind of Gryffindor are you?"

 

'You were just scared about my brother two months ago sweetheart." said Ginny, winking at Hermione. "Can you tell his highness to come here please?"

 

"But the stairs." said Hermione. 

 

Ginny whispered a spell as she waved her wand over the steps. "It's good to be best friends with the Head Girl." she said. " I've also made it so Ron and Blaise could come up too."

 

"You should have been a Slytherin." laughed Hermione, going down the stairs.

 

"Hey Malfoy, Ginny wants to talk to you in her dorm. Don't worry, she charmed the stairs." said Hermione, joining Ron back on the couch. 

 

Draco hopped up and headed towards the stairs. 

 

"YOU BETTER NOT TRY ANY FUNNY SHIT WITH MY SISTER, FERRET BOY!!"

 

Draco cautiously put his foot on the bottom step. Nothing happened. He then climbed two other steps and braced himself. Again, nothing. He let out a sigh of relief and headed upstairs. When he got to the top of the stairs, he was immediately pulled into a room. Ginny's dorm. 

 

She pulled him in and slammed the door, locking it. 

* * *

 

"Okay, what the hell have you been playing at??" she asked, wand pointed at his face. 

 

Draco blinked, trying to grasp how the situation had changed so quickly. "What the hell are you going on about?" he asked. 

 

"Oh stop it, I know all about you prats and your idiotic bet." said Ginny. 

 

Draco's face fell. 'Shit. I'm done for.' he thought to himself. 

 

"If I may-" 

 

"Not if you're going to lie to me. Now tell me the truth!!"

 

Draco took a deep breath. "Okay. So there is a bet, but I wasn't bet to do do anything fucked up like Potter and Zabini. I was just to have a date with you, that's all."

 

"I'm not stupid Drayke, I already know that." said Ginny, lowering her wand, but not her temper. "What I want to know is what about after the bet? Are you planning on just disregarding me?"

 

"Do you want the honest answer or the completely honest answer? Because they are two different things." 

 

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. "Just tell me the truth." she said. 

 

"Okay." said Draco. "Well, the honest answer would be no. I wanted to take things further than that and shag you. I couldn't tell your brother that, of course."

 

Ginny felt herself growing angrier and angrier. "So really that's all I am to you?? A fucking shag and bag?!?"

 

 

"I'm not done." said Draco, putting a hand up to silence her. "The completely honest answer is while yes, I would love to shag you, I would also, love to be with you. Really be with you."

 

 

Ginny glared at him. "You're lying " 

 

"I'm not. You're the only person I can really open up to. There is shit that you know that I would never tell Zabini and I've known him all my life. You like me for who I am. Or at least, you act like it. You don't try to change me. Despite my father, you came and spent your holiday with me

 We had fun, did we not?"

 

Ginny nodded. "I was pretending at first. Because of the bloody bet. But, over time, things changed, and I started to really like you. Only thing was, that bloody bet-"

 

"Can we forget about that shit?" interrupted Draco, taking Ginny's hands and pulling her up from the bed. "I'm sorry that it took a bet for us to finally see eye to eye. But I do see. And I know what I really want, and it's you. Just you. So you can be pissed all you want. I'm Slytherin, remember? Ambition is one of our traits and my ambition is you. And I always get what I want. Even if it's a stubborn as hell but extremely sexy redheaded Gryffindor."

 

Ginny blushed at his words. Though terribly arrogant and not really the proper way to ask a girl out, she couldn't help but melt. This was who Draco was, and she doesn't want to change a thing.

 

"So, which one of my brothers then?" joked Ginny.

 

"You cheeky woman." said Draco as he crashed his lips into Ginny's. The kiss was electrifying, unexpected, and full of emotion. Ginny moaned as Draco pushed his tongue into her mouth and pulled her body closer to his. 

 

"I still want to shag your brains out." he whispered seductively in Ginny's ear after he broke the kiss. 

 

Ginny felt a tingle from in between her legs, but quickly ignored the urge to push him into her bed. "Some other time. You've only been my boyfriend for about 20, seconds."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Fear Of Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've neglected Harry and Pansy a bit. They will be in the next chapter.
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

Rashida laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her four poster bed. She waved her finger around, emitting tiny balls of light like lightning bugs and watched as they made patterns in the air. Her mind was heavy and had been heavy ever since she opened up to Hermione on Christmas.

*FLASHBACK CHRISTMAS PARTY*

Hermione and Rashida found an empty parlor room. From the way it was decorated, it seemed to be one of Narcissa's.

They sat down on the soft sofa, a fire stared out of nowhere. This must have been the room's way of making them comfortable.

"Now, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"What I tell you can't leave this room." stated Rashida. "I may tell Blaise myself, I don't know, but right now, this stays between us."

"Of course." said Hermione, situating herself to face Rashida and give her undivided attention.

Rashida breathed in. "I've knew a Blaise Zabini type. His name was Nafume, and he was in a year above me. He was so handsome. He kept his hair short, he was tall, his skin was like the night, and his eyes were hazel. I used to get lost in them every time I would stare. I had developed a crush on him my first year. We had became friends. I thought that over time, the crush would fade, and that we would just be friends. I was wrong."

Rashida took in another breath, as if she was preparing herself for something. "My fifth year came. All of a sudden, he would flirt with me. Called me his pragtige. Meaning his beautiful. He would walk around holding my hand, he would eat with me, take long walks around school with me. And then one night, he took me to his room. He kissed me. My first kiss. Next thing I know, we really get into it and we both end up naked. And, I gave him all of me."

Hermione gasped. "Rashida..."

"I had went to sleep with him holding me. I had woken up back in my bed. I didn't understand what happened at the time, but later on when I went to talk to him, he acted so cold. As if he didn't want anything to do with me. Come to find out, he only wanted one thing from me. And like a dumbass I gave it to him. I thought he would love me."

Rashida looked tired after telling her story. Tired, and hurt. Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you went through that. You didn't deserve it." said Hermione.

"You sure about that?" asked Rashida. "I willingly gave my heart, mind, and body to him and he used it. I didn't even stop there. We had sex three more times because I thought I could persuade him to fall in love with me like I did him. Finally, he told me that everything was just sex and that he didn't love me. He didn't even like me in that way. Blaise is just like him. He wants one thing from me and then once he gets it, he will throw me away."

"But what if you really did help him? What if he really changed?" asked Hermione.

Rashida shook her head. "I can't give him that chance. Even though over the holiday, I got to see a better side of him, and even though he seems to be changing. I can't allow him to do that to me. I refuse to be hurt like that again."

*END FLASHBACK*

Rashida laid there, watching the lights twinkle as they flew, holding on the the pendant of Blaise's necklace. She was starting to hate the fact that he was on her mind so much.

She was happy that Blaise was starting to seem like he was changing. She didn't see him flirting with other girls as she did when she first arrived, he wasn't acting like a prat to her, and he seemed as if he wanted to be genuine. However, that bloody bet was always a lingering thought in Rashida''s mind.

She could tell that some of his behavior was real, but what if the rest of it was all for to sake of the bet? Especially the necklace. Somara's words and meaning for the necklace was lovely, but it didn't necessarily mean that he meant what she was saying. He might had just wanted to see it on her. Or maybe, it was his slick way of showing ownership. She put that thought out of her mind. Blaise was a lot of things, but he wasn't controlling. She had to give him that.

She didn't want to like him. She didn't want to care at all. However, the more time they spent around each other, the more good she would see in him.

Maybe she should put an end to this whole charade. She thought about telling him that she knew all about the bet, and that she wasn't going to take his shenanigans anymore. That would be the wise thing to do, but would it completely be the right thing?

Especially since knowing her, she probably wouldn't want to be around him anymore because of it.

She decided to go and talk to him. Open up to him about some things and see if he could deal, or what he would say. Maybe, just maybe, he had a change of heart. A true change.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, she found herself at Slytherin dungeons. She didn't know the password, as it had changed in the week that they had gotten back, and Pansy had yet to tell her and Ginny. She leaned against the wall, deciding to wait to see who would come and let her in.

After 20 minutes, she was about to head back to Gryffindor, when Draco and Blaise came around the corner. She tried not to look too excited to see him.

"Shida? What brings you to my neck of the woods?" asked Blaise, surprised that she even knew where Slytherin was. Draco gave a smirk, but waved his hand at her.

"I needed to have a word with you actually. Can we talk your room maybe?"

Blaise was a bit shocked that she would want to come to his room, but he quickly got over it.

"Sure." he said. "You mind mate?"

Draco shook his head. "Not at all. I need to find my Gryff myself."

"I heard you two got together finally." said Rashida cheerfully. "Congrats."

"Thanks. I finally found someone that deserves me." joked Draco. "See you two later."

As Draco walked off, Blaise gave the door the password (king cobra) and led her to him and Draco's dorm.

Rashida looked around and found herself fascinated that their window looked out into the lake. "This is really cool." she said.

"The dungeons are underwater, so we see a lot swimming around." said Blaise, pointing over to a sofa they had transfigured from one of the extra beds they had after they got Crabbe and Goyle kicked out of their dorm room. Rashida sat down and Blaise sat beside her. She didn't know why her skin suddenly got goosebumps, as it wasn't cold.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Rashida froze. Suddenly all the confidence that she had before he asked that question went out the window and was now swimming with the grindylows.

Blaise noticed her hesitation and decided that this was a good time to take charge. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Maybe you can think to say it while I'm talking? Because I do have something to tell you."

"Oh...okay shoot."

Blaise inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Okay, here goes. You infuriate me to no end."

"Ooooookay..."

"You're complicated, you're audacious, you're boorish, and you're always quick to scold me." finished Blaise.

Rashida smirked. "Is today reverse compliment day or something?"

Blaise laughed. "And then you're also that right there. Funny, smart, intelligent, understanding, and beautiful." he said touching Rashida's cheek. She felt her skin heat up from the contact.

"Blaise, I-"

"Let me finish because if I don't, I'll lose my nerve." said Blaise. Rashida nodded for him to continue.

"I've never encountered a girl like you, Shida. Someone that doesn't tolerate my antics, someone who puts me in my place. You've helped me to think that maybe there is how for me to find the right person for me and actually hold onto her, and treat her like she should be treated."

Rashida smiled. Maybe she really had gotten through to him. Truly she should make this a program and charge for her services. A delightful tune started playing in her head.

"And lately, I've been thinking that maybe that right person is you." said Blaise.

The record scratched. Her eyes grew big. She found her hands being held by him, not knowing how that happened.

"I'm...sorry?" Rashida managed to croak out.

"You're making this harder than it should be, as usual."

"I'm not...it's not that I'm trying to, I just didn't expect this."

Blaise looked at Rashida curiously. "Really? How could you not? Minus Pansy, Gin, and Granger, you're really the only girl I talk to." said Blaise. "You're the only one that really knows me. I could never open up to anyone like I have you. I trust you."

Rashida couldn't help but smile at that. He actually trusted her. No one outside of family had ever said that to her, not even Nafume.

"What I'm trying to ask is would you be my girlfriend? My first, real, girlfriend?"

Rashida felt a rush of emotions flood over her at the question. She wanted to run away, far away, to disappear and stay that way so he would never be able to find her.

She also wanted to embrace him. To hold him and allow him to hold her. This felt different than she had thought it would if the moment ever presented itself.

"I don't know what to say." whispered Rashida.

"Yes would be a wonderful word to say." said Blaise." Of course, you're not obligated to say it at all. I won't force you. I would understand it if you said no."

Did she really want to say no? Maybe she could...

"Girlfriend is such a boring title." said Rashida, smiling from ear to ear. "I'd much prefer your reason to exist, the air that you breathe, your muse."

Blaise laughs triumphantly. "You're so full of yourself." he said, hugging Rashida tightly to him.

'Maybe this will be different. Yes, this will very well be different.' she thought as she allowed Blaise to continue hugging her.

Blaise grinned. Though it did feel good to call Rashida his girlfriend, he couldn't help but think about how next time she graced his room with her presence, she would be naked in his bed.


	22. Playing The Game

"I can't believe it." said Daphne Greengrass to her friend. " I refuse to believe that you are actually dating Harry Bleeding Potter."

 

Pansy smirked. "Believe it, we have been together since Christmas." 

 

"But why? You know what kind of git he is." said Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's fifth year sister. "He's nothing but a slag. He wouldn't know how to treat a girl if he was under the imperius curse!!"

 

Pansy laughed. "Actually, he is really sweet." she said. "He treats me like a princess." 

 

"Of course he does." said Daphne. "He treated the Gryff Patil twin like that too, didn't he? Didn't he just fuck her in November? You were the one who told me about it!!"

 

"Yes, he did. But we weren't close like that at that particular time, but Harry and I have gotten to know each other better. There is more to him that just sex and quidditch."

 

"How would you know?" asked Astoria. 

 

"I am dating him aren't I?"

 

"Yeah. For reasons unknown." 

 

"Look, Harry and I fancy each other, okay?" said Pansy, wishing they would drop the conversation. "He has changed, and he did that for me. Can you as my friends just be happy for me?"

 

Astoria sighed and nodded. Daphne however, would not be swayed. 

 

"I'm sorry, I can't support this." said Daphne. "What if he hurts you? What if he treats you like all these other girls out here?"

 

"You mean like you?" said Pansy, her anger growing. "You weren't saying any of that in sixth year when you were with him now were you?"

 

Astoria gasped. Daphne's cheeks turned a deep red. 

 

"That was too far, Pans!!" said Astoria, defending her sister. 

 

"Pansy sighed. "You're right. Daphne, I was completely out of line with saying that, and I'm truly sorry." 

 

Daphne looked hurt, but shrugged it off. "You were upset, I understand. And you're right. I was not complaining when Harry and I were seeing each other. He treated me well, he did. But then we had sex and guess what? A week later, we broke up because he didn't want me anymore. He treats relationships like a game, their whole group does. Well, maybe not Weasley, but the others sure as hell do. You're one of my best friends. I just don't want to see you be like me. Just a notch on Harry Potter's belt."

 

Pansy nodded, hugging her friend. "Thanks Daph. I appreciate you looking out for me. I'll be fine, okay? Harry has met his match and he knows it." 

 

"What do you mean?" asked Daphne.

 

"You'll see soon enough." said Pansy with a wink.

* * *

 

Pansy and Harry took to flying around the quidditch pitch every evening after dinner. Most of the time they would fly on separate brooms, liking to race each other or try to catch Harry's practice snitch. Recently, however, Pansy had started riding Harry's broom with him. 

 

Harry found himself thinking about Pansy more and more as an actual girlfriend, and not a girl he made a girlfriend to shag. He loved that Pansy could be a bitch at times, he loved her honesty, he loved her charms, and best of all, he loved when she listened. 

 

He would love it even more however, if she would stop acting like she was going to put out, and simply do it. 

 

After their fly, Harry walked Pansy to Slytherin. 

 

"Do you wanna have some tea with me?" asked Pansy in a sweet voice. 

 

"Sure." said Harry, thinking about how maybe tonight might be the night. 

 

He had been to Pansy's dorm many times, so he knew that there wouldn't be interruptions as she didn't share the common room and dorm with anyone because the Head Boy was a Ravenclaw. 

 

 

Pansy's room was like Draco and Blaise's dorm only her bed was slightly bigger than theirs, her furniture was brown instead of black, and her sheets were a dark pink, instead of Draco's black sheets and Blaise's blue.

 

They sat on Pansy's sofa. She summoned one of the school elves and asked it to bring some tea and biscuits. Soon, they were sipping and nibbling quietly. 

 

"What's wrong, Harry darling?" asked Pansy as she seen that Harry was more quiet than usual.

 

"Nothing." said Harry. 

 

"No, what is it?"

 

"You'll only get upset and think barmy." said Harry.

 

Pansy had a feeling as to where this conversation was going. "Just talk to me. We've always been able to share our feelings." 

 

Harry put his teacup down. "Do you like me?" 

 

Pansy laughed at Harry's question. Harry just looked at her. 

 

"Oh you're serious?" 

 

"Very much." 

 

"Harry, that question is absurd. Of course I like you. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't." said Pansy, holding Harry's hand. 

 

"Then why won't you let me get closer to you?" asked Harry trying to sound as if his feelings were hurt by the thought. 

 

"Harry, what do you mean? We talk about everything. You know more than most." said Pansy, truthfully.

 

Harry scooted closer to her. "I meant physically."

 

 

Pansy was rolling in laughter inside of her head, but keeping a very straight face. "I mean I am a virgin as you know. I've never thought about sex really." 

 

"Oh." said Harry, attempting to be glum about it. 

 

Pansy suddenly had an idea.

 

"It's not that I wouldn't object to it. I. just need to prepare my mind and myself, you know? That's a big level to cross in a relationship you know." 

 

Unfortunately, Harry didn't know. He had given his virginity up as soon as Cho Chang gave him the opportunity. Still, he played as if he did. And laid it on thick.

 

"That is true." he agreed. "I mean I thought that Cho and I had something real, and she was my first. Didn't last long after that, I'm afraid."

 

'Of course it didn't. I know everything, Potter.' thought Pansy. 

 

 

"I want our moment to be special." said Pansy, gently caressing Harry's cheek tenderly. "I've got it. What about Valentine's Day? It would be perfect!! The most romantic thing to do on one of the most romantic days of the year??"

 

Harry smiled. She had just made this ten times easier. "That's brilliant!!" he said. "We could make a whole day out of it despite classes. Just you and me." 

 

Pansy smiled back. "I like the sound of that."she said as she kissed him. 

 

'Harry, you're too bloody easy. I'm going to make you fall in love with me and when Valentine's Day comes, I'm going to obliterate your heart.' thought Pansy. 

 

'Easy money.' thought Harry. 

 

 

 

 


	23. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should have given Blaise and Rashida their own story smh lol
> 
> Just letting you know, this is about to get very heavy with their drama, seeing as they have it the most. 
> 
> I'll still have plenty of Romione, Drinny, and Hansy going on. But right now, Blaise and Rashida are kinda dominating this. Hope this doesn't upset anybody. 
> 
> On with the fic :)

By the last week of January, snow had came and buried Hogwarts. So much snow that Herbology, Care Of Magical Creatures, and the Slytherin/Ravenclaw quidditch game had been canceled. Magic wasn't enough to clear out the amount of snow that had fell and was continuing to fall, and students were starting to catch cabin fever from being inside the school so much.

The only thing that was worth participating in was gossip and thanks to Rashida and Blaise, gossip was in heavy supply.

When word got out that the two were an item, reviews were very much given, and it seemed like none of it was good. Jealous witches thought that Rashida had used some sort of African voodoo on poor Blaise and he couldn't help himself. The ones who knew better of Blaise's antics felt sorry for the girl, thinking her to be merely another conquest that eventually would get her heart broken by the prick.

Blaise was starting to like the idea of having an actual relationship. He liked that he could call Rashida his only, liked the moments in public they had together that seemed to make other wizards that fancied her green with envy.

But most of all, the parts that he enjoyed the most, and what also scared him the most, was the times they spent alone in his dorm.

Since both Blaise and Draco were dating, and they were starting to want their privacy, the boys had sectioned off their huge dorm that they shared and put up a wall. They weren't doing anything as far as sex was concerned, but they still liked their private times with their girlfriends.

Blaise had never just been in a bed with a girl and not had sex. He had romanced many a witch in his bed, but never had he laid up and done homework with one, simply talked with one, nor had he cuddled up with one. And cuddling seemed to be the best as well as the worst.

To him, everything about Rashida was simply intoxicating. The way the oils in her hair smelled, the way her brown eyes seemed to light up when she talked about something she was interested in, the way her lips were so inviting and exotic, especially with her piercing, her smooth and soft skin, her hips, everything about her was like a drug to him. He simply couldn't get enough of her.

And all of that was driving him mental.

"This is bullshit!" said Blaise, frustrated as he sat in front of Draco and Harry in his room. "Why can't I just fuck her and get it over with?!"

Harry snickered. "Maybe the rumors are true and she really does have some kind of voodoo magic on you."

"Sod off, Potter."

"Or maybe, just maybe, you actually have feelings for her." suggested Draco.

"Don't be a prat, of course I don't! I'm not supposed to, aren't I? Falling for this bint was not part of the plan."

"Plans change." said Harry, playing with his practice snitch.

"Not with me, they don't." said Blaise, glaring at his friend.

"And why can't they?" asked Draco. "I mean really. What's wrong with actually being with her? She's hot as hell, she's a good person, she's feisty, you act like a happy git when she's around. What would be wrong with actually having a real and meaningful relationship with her?"

Blaise gave Draco the death stare. "You know, the reason why I didn't include Weasley in this conversation is because I didn't want to hear bullshit like what you just said."

"So you didn't want to hear the truth, is that what I'm gathering?" asked Draco.

Blaise sighed.

"Maybe Malfoy is onto something, Zabini." said Harry. "What would be wrong with having a real relationship? I mean look at him. He's an absolute sap now that he is up Ginny's ass."

"Hey, that's a nice ass to be up in." said Draco.

"And I'm thinking that even with me winning the bet, I'll stay with Pansy."

Blaise and Draco stared at Harry in shock. "You're lying through your teeth, Potter." said Blaise.

"I'm not actually. I've thought about it, and I've already accepted the fact that I'm into her. Yeah I want to win this bet and have Zabini kissing my ass, but I also want to keep my girlfriend. So, I'm not breaking up with her."

Draco smirked. "Well, I applaud you for actually becoming a man, Potter. I'm not breaking up with Ginny either."

"DRACO!" yelled Blaise.

"What? Why would I? Ginny is great. The girl actually cares about me and not my money and status. We get on, plus I don't want to see her with anyone else. I've got her and I plan on keeping her."

"That was not part of the plan, you pricks!" yelled Blaise. "Fuck em and chuck em, remember?! Now all of a sudden you have let these females into your heads and you want to stay with them?!"

"What's your problem?" yelled Draco, getting angry. "So what if we want to stay with our women! Just because you're a blind ass bitch and don't want to face facts, doesn't mean we have to be assholes to Ginny and Pansy! I care about Ginny! And I'm staying with her!"

Blaise threw his wand onto the floor in defeat and disgruntlement. He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked down at the floor.

"You're right." he said in a low voice. "Just because my situation sucks doesn't mean that you two have to have sucky situations as well."

"But your situation doesn't suck, mate." said Harry. 'Along with us and Ron, you have one of the hottest witches in Hogwarts. Not only do you have her all to yourself, you actually care for her, whether you want to admit it to yourself or not. I don't get what the issue is. Do you want to be a fucking male slag for the rest of your life?"

Blaise kept his head lowered, looking at the floor. "No. I just don't think I'm ready for this. Could I really be tied down to one female? Even if she is amazing?"

"I think you are." said Draco. "You're just not ready to face the truth. Though I don't see why."

"You wouldn't understand." said Blaise.

* * *

 

Before Draco could ask why, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Blaise.

"Just stop playing with your boyfriends and open the door." said a familiar voice.

"Shit!" whispered Blaise. "What if she heard everything?!"

"Don't panic, I'm sure she heard nothing." said Harry. He walked over and opened the door.

'Hey Harry." said Rashida. "Can I break up your threesome to spend time with my boyfriend?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh. He really liked Rashida, she always cracked him up. "Zabini and Potter wish they could lick chocolate off this chiseled bod."

"Sod off, you're the one that has the chocolate on chocolate dreams. I've heard you moaning my name in your sleep." joked Blaise.

"You boys are nasty."

"You started it, babe."

"We're going. I need to meet up with Pansy anyways. You two kids have fun." said Harry as he and Draco went out the door, shutting it behind them.

"I swear to you, they mean nothing." joked Blaise.

"I'm sure." laughed Rashida. "So, besides shagging your best mates, what are you up to today? I really didn't interrupt, did I?"

"No not at all." said Blaise, sitting back on his bed. "This would be my Care For Magical Creatures block and well, you know what happened with that."

"Oh, okay. I didn't want to bother you."

"You never bother me." said Blaise, hugging her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." said Rashida, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what brings you here so early? I thought you were going to be doing shit with Ginny till tonight."

Rashida's smile faded. Her hands slipped away from Blaise.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Blaise, seeing the shift in her demeanor.

"I got a letter from someone today. Someone that I thought I wouldn't talk to again." said Rashida as she walked towards Blaise's sealed window, watching the fish swim by in the surprisingly clear water.

"Who?"

"His name is Nafume."

Blaise felt a twinge of annoyance in his stomach. Who the fuck was that?!

"Who is Nafume and why don't you want to talk to him?" asked Blaise, trying to keep calm.

Rashida sighed. She took an envelope out of her pocket and unfolded it, handing it to Blaise to read.

"I charmed it so you can read it in English." she said, leaning against the wall.

_Shi-Shi,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_I know I'm the last person that you want to speak with, after your misunderstanding. However, I was writing you to tell you that I'll be in up Hogwarts way on some business this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up._

_I haven't forgotten you. And I know you haven't forgotten me. And even though things didn't go the way you wanted them to, I still want to see you. What you got is special and I find myself wanting you again. Don't deny it, I know that you still want to see me, and I want to see you too._

_Write back and let me know what you think. Looking forward to hearing from you and seeing you. Can't wait to see how much you have grown._

_Yours,_

_Nafume_

Blaise felt himself ready to explode. "Who the fuck is this wanker, Rashida?"

"He was my first love. Though it was unrequited, he still was." said Rashida, glumly.

"What the bloody hell is he going on about if it was one sided? And what does he mean by what you got is special?"

"I...he..." Rashida stuttered. She sighed. Might as well.

"He took my virginity, Blaise." she said, feeling herself growing emotional.

Blaise's eyes grew wide. "Hold up. You've had sex before? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well for one, it wasn't really your business to know." said Rashida. "Two, when did my virginity ever come up in conversation, and three? Why does it matter? You're not either."

"I'm not saying it does. I'm just saying that I thought you were and you're not. You don't have to snap at me." said Blaise, feeling disgruntled.

"Sorry. I'm just a little sensitive about that subject." said Rashida, sitting on Blaise's bed.

"Why?" asked Blaise as he sat down beside her.

"Let's just say he only wanted one thing from me, and I foolishly gave it to him. Three times actually" said Rashida, laying down on her stomach on the bed, head resting on her arm. "It was my fifth year, and I thought he loved me like I did him."

Blaise felt his insides twist. 'Fuck. She had what I'm basically trying to do done to her before. Shit.' he thought.

"So I guess he wants another go? Well he can kiss your ass, he's not getting it."

"You think I'm foolish? Why would I go down that road again? Especially with him. I told myself never fucking again, and I meant it. Plus, I'm not a cheater." said Rashida, nudging Blaise's leg.

"Are you going to write him back?"

"Hell no." said Rashida quickly.

"Okay." said Blaise, laying down beside her. "I believe you."

"I just thought that as my boyfriend, you should know." said Rashida, turning to face him. "No secrets, you know?"

"Yeah." said Blaise, feeling even more guilty. "No secrets."

The subject was changed and eventually Rashida fell asleep on Blaise's bed. Blaise read the four more times, each time making his anger more prominent.

He took out a piece of parchment and wrote a quick letter.

_Nafume,_

_I don't want to say much in a letter. Just meet me at Three Broomsticks Saturday at 3. Can't wait to see you._

_Rashida._

He charmed it so it would be in Afrikaans and in Rashida's handwriting and copied down the address. Then he left his room, traveled up to the owlery, and sent the letter off to Hogsmeade Owl Post so it would go internationally.

He was going to have some words with this Nafume, making his presence known. The fact that he had screwed his girlfriend over disgusted him.

But wasn't that exactly what he was trying to do?


	24. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afrikaans translation
> 
> bliksem: bastard

Saturday came quickly and the snow had been cleared enough to where traveling to Hogsmeade would be easier. 

 

Blaise was both nervous and ready to confront this Nafume. He managed to intercept the returning later, as he had used a school owl that was loyal to him, and seen that he was going to meet and would be wearing a heavy fur. Even more reason for Blaise to hate the git. 

 

"So you two will come with me?" asked Blaise to Ron and Hermione. He figured that they would be best to tag along just in case something happened. Hermione would be a voice of reason, and Ron would be great muscle if he needed to be held back. 

 

"I don't think you should." said Hermione, arms crossed. She was totally against the idea. "What are you even going to say to him? Plus, the fact that you didn't even tell Rashida. You're doing this behind her back!!"

 

"Look Gra- Hermione, I just want to talk to him and tell him to leave her alone, that's all. She told me what happened. And I don't like that shit."

 

"Aren't you doing the same shit though?" asked Ron. 

 

"Hell no!!" said Blaise, giving Ron a look that said shut up. He didn't know that Hermione already knew about the bet. 

 

"What was that?" asked Hermione. 

 

"Nothing. He's off his rocker." said Blaise. "Look, I just want this tosser to know that she is taken and that I didn't appreciate hearing what he fucking did to her, okay? You two can stay behind if you want, and I'll go by myself, it's nothing." 

 

"No, we'll go." said Hermione. 

 

"We were going to Hogsmeade anyways." said Ron. "Besides, we don't need you tearing the place up."

 

The three headed down to Hogsmeade. With every step, Blaise went over how the conversation would go. Hermione had told him that Nafume was a year older than him. Knowing that, he would probably try to punk Blaise, treat him as some soft schoolboy. Blaise was determined not to let that happen. 

 

They reached Three Broomsticks and stood outside the door. 

 

"Look in the window, Weasley." said Blaise. "He's supposed to be wearing a fur." 

 

Ron took a peek in and scanned the room. Sure enough, he saw a young man in a brown fur coat.

 

"Is this wanker actually wearing a real fur? Lion from the looks of it." said Ron crossley. 

 

"That's completely barbaric." said Hermione, scrunching up his nose.

 

"Yeah, he's an utter prat, he is. Time to do this." said Blaise as he pushed open the door. 

 

He looked around until he spotted the man, sure enough in a fur coat made of lion with the mane as a collar, sitting at a table in the corner, nursing on a bottle of firewhiskey. Hermione and Ron walked over and sat at the table next to his first. Blaise took a few more seconds, and then walked over to the man.

 

"Nafume, I presume?" 

 

Nafume glanced and down up at Blaise. "How do you know my name?" he asked. 

 

"A little bird told me." said Blaise.

 

"Oh. You must be one of Shi-Shi's little friends." said Nafume, struggling to hold in a laugh. 

 

"I'm Shida's boyfriend, actually." said Blaise, sitting down across from Nafume. 

 

This time, Nafume let out his laughter. "Oh shit. She must have shown you the letter. And let me guess. It was you that wrote to me and told me to meet."

 

"Smarter than you look." said Blaise. "I'm here to tell you to leave her alone."

 

"I think that's up for Shi-Shi to decide." said Nafume, cockily. "Boyfriend or no boyfriend. We have a history together. Something you don't know."

 

"Oh she told me how she was mental over you and you took advantage of her for a few shags." said Blaise, feeling his temperature rise. "You dismissed her and expected her to wait around for you, didn't you?"

 

"Why not? She's done it before. We've fucked more than once. She always came back."

 

"That's in the past." said Blaise, trying desperately to his his growing anger. "Look, I don't give a bloody fuck what you used to have. She's with me now. She doesn't want shit to do with you." 

 

"See that's where you're wrong boy. You-" 

 

"Boy?!? I'm only a year younger than you, asshole!!" yelled Blaise, starting to gain some attention.

 

"Whatever. As I was saying, you must not really know how she felt about me. She has loved me since she started school. If I wanted her right now, all I would have to do is snap and I would have her. I know it, she knows it, and deep down, you realize it. Rashida is mine. Always have been, always will be." said Nafume, arrogantly. 

 

"See that's where you're wrong, you son of a bitch. " growled Blaise. "She's mine now. Has been for awhile. She's been to my house, she has met my family, she wears the necklace that I gave her, and she agreed to be with me." 

 

"Have you fucked her yet?"

 

"That's none of your fucking business." 

 

"I take that as a no. So you have nothing on me. You don't even know how she feels. What to do to make her make that sound that will drive you crazy."

 

"You fucking low life prick. Stop talking about her like that!!" said Blaise in an intimidating voice. 

 

"Ron, you may have to step in." whispered Hermione to Ron.

 

"Actually...." said Ron, staring at the door.

 

"I've doubt you've seen her with her shirt off." laughed Nafume. "As I said, she's mine."

 

"She's mine you fucking bitch." said Blaise, standing up, ready to throw a much deserved punch. 

 

"SHUT UP, I'M NO ONES!!" screamed a voice. 

 

Blaise turned to see a very enraged Rashida standing next to Hermione, who had jumped up and grabbed her by the arm. 

 

"Shida."

 

"Shi-Shi."

 

Rashida held out her hand. Suddenly, the bottle of firewhiskey lifted up off the table and dumped it's contents all over Nafume, who started sputtering. 

 

"Fuck the both of you!!" she yelled as she turned and ran out of the building. 

 

"Oh shit." said Blaise, taking off after her. 

* * *

 

Blaise chased after a running Rashida, clearly not even knowing where she was running to. She finally turned down an alley way where Blaise had caught up with her. 

 

"Shida, stop!! Talk to me!!" said Blaise. 

 

"No!! How could you, Blaise?!? How could you write to him??" said Rashida, only stopping to shout at him. 

 

"How did you know?" 

 

"Well obviously you did if the bliksem is fucking here!!" she yelled, pointing in the direction that she ran from. 

 

"Look Shida, I just wanted to-" 

 

"Dominate the situation? Put your foot down? Be a total caveman and let someone that didn't matter at all anymore know that you were now lord over my life?!?"

 

"But it does matter to you!!" harped Blaise. "He fucked you over!! He took something sacred and valuable from you that you will never get back and ran with it, and I can tell that you are still upset over it!!" 

 

"Oh just like what you would have eventually done triumphantly, right?!?"

 

Blaise was blown away by Rashida's words. Did she know about the bet? And even worse, was he seriously going to be that happy about it?

 

"Rashida, how the hell can you even say that?" he asked. "We're together."

 

"I doubt that means a damn thing to you, Blaise Zabini!! You would just have your way with me one of these days, and then, just like him, leave me to pick up the pieces of my own shattered mind and heart. Only at least you would do me the happy favor of not trying to do it over and over, unlike him." said Rashida, tears streaming from her eyes. 

 

For the first time throughout this entire fiasco, Blaise felt 100% like a piece of shit. To see the hurt in her eyes over something he had yet done broke his heart completely. How could he be so cruel to her? Why was he so hard pressed to continue something that he knew he would lose her forever doing? He didn't want to lose her at all. He had finally admitted to himself that she was no longer a conquest. If he was fully truthful to himself, he would say that she had stopped being a conquest the first day he had opened up to her. 

 

"You're right." he said, putting his hands up in surrender. 

 

"What?"

 

"You're absolutely right. At the beginning, I did only want one thing from you. Who the bloody hell wouldn't, you're fucking beautiful."

 

"This really isn't helping." said Rashida, heatedly. 

 

"I know, I know. Just let me get this out." said Blaise. "Anyways, yes , that's how it was in the beginning. I didn't care to know you, I just wanted to do like I did every other bint that crossed my way. But you? You proved to be difficult, different. You challenged me, pushed me, made me feel like a complete tosser, and made me feel horrible about myself, which apparently, was exactly what I needed"

 

 

"You had me at war with myself, at war with my entire outlook on life. I didn't bloody like it at all, but at the same time, I liked you, and liked what you were doing to me. You didn't treat me like a king, you treated me just like every other bloke out here. You made me work for you affection. Something I never ever had to do for a girl. And the more that I wanted to admit that you were just another potential notch in my belt, the more you showed me that you mean a hell of a lot more to me than that." 

 

 

Rashida felt her resolve start to soften. "You're.....you're just saying that." she muttered. 

 

"No, I'm not. I'm honestly not. You mean a lot to me. More than I wanted to admit. That's why I wrote to the bastard. Even though I knew you wouldn't do me like that, I'm not used to having someone. I want to keep you. I want you all to myself. And I wanted him to know that. You're totally right, neither one of us own you. You're not a trophy that is won. But I've never had someone like you. And I want to keep you. I'm yours, and I hope that you're still mine."

 

 

Rashida felt as if her heart was going to leap out of her body. She place a hand over her chest just in case by some divine miracle, it actually did. Did he truly mean what he said? Was all of this real? She truly wanted it to be. 

 

"Blaise, I-"

 

"There you are!!" said a voice from behind her. Rashida turned l, face hardening once again. Nafume had caught up with them. 

 

Blaise wasted no time. He took Rashida's hand and gently slung her behind his back so that he stood in front of her protectively, his hand near his wand pocket. 

 

"The fuck do you still want?!?" he snarled. 

 

"We already went over this. I came here for what's mine, and I'm not leaving until I get it." said Nafume, full of himself. "Shi-Shi come on, stop playing games with this little ass boy."

 

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, asshole" 

 

"Oh yeah? Prove it." said Nafume, leaning against the wall of a building. 

 

"I don't have to prove shit to you." said Blaise. 

 

"Maybe not to me, but obviously to her." said Nafume, pointing to Rashida. "I can tell by the look on her face."

 

Blaise turned and looked at Rashida. The confusion, anger,and hurt was written all over her, as if actual words were there and he could read them. 

 

"It was a bet." he said to her. 

 

Rashida thought she had heard wrong. Did he just completely admit to it?

 

"It was a bet that I would shag you by Valentine's Day. Then, after that, I wouldn't give a fuck about you anymore. Like I did the others. I fought it, but it stopped being a bet to me a long time ago. I just didn't want to concede." said Blaise, laying it out on the table.

 

Rashida was speechless. Nafume laughed.

 

"You actually bet on her? Shit, even I wasn't that fucked up to use her for a bet."

 

"But you still used me." said Rashida, finally able to gather her thoughts.

 

Nafume laughed. "I didn't use you. You came to me every time. You could have stopped."

 

"You knew how I felt, stop playing games!!" 

 

"Whatever, that's all in the past. And this little boy just admitted you were only a bet." 

 

"I swear to Merlin if you call me a little boy one more time-"

 

"Stop it, both of you!!" said Rashida. "Nafume, I just want you to leave me alone. You're right, that's all in the past. And that is where it's going to stay. You don't even care if I'm with someone or not. You're only here for some ass, and you can get that anywhere. Why the hell would you want me?"

 

"Simple " said Nafume, confidently. "I've had you before. And you're easy."

 

Before Rashida could respond, Blaise had drawn back his fist and punched Nafume in the face with such force, that it knocked him out cold and broke his nose. 

 

Rashida gasped. Blaise held his hand, painful and scarred from the impact and part of it hitting Nafume's teeth. 

 

Rashida took Blaise's hand and looked at it. "Nice right." she said with a small smirk. She waved her hand over his. Blaise felt a cooling sensation throughout his hand, his scars healed and it no longer hurt. 

 

"Thanks." he said, flexing his hand. 

 

"Of course."

 

"Sorry."

 

"Well, he deserved it "

 

"No. Fuck him. I mean everything else. Me writing him, me saying what I did, and the bet." said Blaise. "That was fucked up of me."

 

"It was. But I already knew." said Rashida, shrugging. 

 

Blaise was shocked. "You....you knew??"

 

"All this time. Probably a little while after you made it. That's why I harassed you. I knew what you were doing. I wanted you to do better. I figured you could after you told me about your mamma." 

 

Blaise was dumbstruck. "So the player was being played the whole time."

 

"I mean when you put it that way-" 

 

"Thank you. If you wouldn't have done what you did, I wouldn't have changed. I had no intentions to." said Blaise, hesitantly taking Rashida's hand. 

 

"You're welcome then."

 

Blaise sighed sadly. "So I guess this means you don't want to see me anymore, huh?"

 

Rashida blushed, lightly pushing Blaise's shoulder. "So you're still trying to get rid of me? I thought it was have sex, then chuck." she said, grinning.

 

"I'd never want to get rid of you. I just thought-" 

 

"I think what you did today more than redeemed yourself." she interrupted. "Admitting to your wrong, saying that you've changed, and coming to my rescue. I think that earned you something."

 

She gently pushed Blaise against the wall and started to kiss him. Blaise wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back intensely. They had kissed before, but something about this was different. It had note feeling, more passion. It felt brand new. The world disappeared around them. All that was left was the heat that they were giving off to each other. 

 

"Shit, get a room." they heard Ron say out of nowhere.

 

They broke the kiss to face a grinning Ron and a barely concerned Hermione, poking Nafume who was still knocked out on the ground. 

 

"Should we leave him like this?" she asked. 

 

"No, that wouldn't be right." said Rashida. 

 

She walked over to the man, staring at him harshly. Then she stomped hard on his penis, reviving Nafume in a furious scream. 

 

"There. Now we can leave him. " She said, walking off as if it never happened, leaving a wincing Nafume, and a stunned Blaise, Ron, and Hermione. 

 

"Well, I won't be getting her upset like that anytime soon " said Blaise. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Voices Of Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will flip between Pansy's room and Draco's as the conversations take place at the same time. Ill have it sectioned.Hope you can keep up lol

"I'm not doing it." said Pansy, stubbornly as she, Hermione, Rashida, and Ginny sat in Pansy's common room.

 

"Why not? You might as well." said Ginny. 

 

"Look, just because your boys finally got their heads outta their asses, doesn't mean Potter has." said Pansy, crossing her arms. 

 

"She has a point actually." said Rashida. 

 

"But what if he has?" asked Hermione. "I'm sure they are discussing things just like we are." 

 

"I really don't care, Hermione. Look, I decided a long time ago that this was the plan. Hell, I came up with the plan. Just because you three fell in love, doesn't mean I have to."

 

Hermione, Rashida, and Ginny blushed. 

 

"I haven't fallen in love with Blaise. He's just admitting what he did and his faults changed his ways and I respect that. Yes. I like him, but love? Not there yet, no."

 

"Does Draco even know the meaning of the word?"

 

Hermione said nothing. Her and Ron were indeed in love. 

* * *

 

Across the way in Draco's room, the guys were having a similar debate. 

 

"You might as well just tell her." said Blaise. "I told Shida, and we are still together."

 

"Rashida and Pansy are two totally different people." said Harry. "Plus you said it while having a Gryffindor moment so of course she was going to stay with you."

 

"Sod off, Bolt Boy."

 

"You know Rah probably told the girls already." said Draco. "No way has she kept that to herself."

 

"She said she wouldn't. I trust her enough." said Blaise. 

 

'Yeah, only cuz they already knew.' thought Ron. He wondered if he should just tell the boys that the girls knew all along, and that included Pansy. However, Draco also knew because of Ginny informing him and he had yet to say anything, and Blaise still didn't know how Rashida had found out. Blaise just figured she had guessed or overheard conversation. The whole matter had turned complicated. 

 

"Look, if I tell Pansy there was a bet, do you think that would bode well with her?? She would hex me to oblivion." said Harry, pacing back and forth. 

 

"You don't know that for sure." said Ron. 

 

Blaise, Draco, and Harry just looked at Ron as if he were mental. 

 

"What?? Oh wait, I forget. You three know her a lot more than I do." 

 

"Exactly, Ron. She wouldn't forgive me. No matter how much I tell her I really do care for her."

 

"So you really do care for her?" asked Blaise. 

 

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I do." barked Harry.

* * *

 

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I don't care for him" said Pansy to an asking Ginny. 

 

"You sure about that?" asked Hermione.

 

Pansy scoffed. " I don't. Harry can be nice and yes he is attractive, but he is still a git for what he did. I can't trust him. I can't trust this whole relationship." 

 

"Valentine's Day is next week." reminded Rashida. "What are you going to do? Are you really going to have sex with him like you said?"

 

"That Rah, is a great question. One that I don't have an answer to as of yet." said Pansy, chewing on her lip.

 

"Well I think losing one's virginity for the sake of proving a point would be completely ridiculous." said Hermione, firmly.

 

"I know that, thank you." 

 

"So what are you going to do?" asked Ginny. "Build up the mood, turn him down, and then say that you knew?"

 

Pansy clapped her hands. "Thanks Gin, I could always count on you to give me the right thing to do!!"

 

"That isn't right, actually." said Ginny. "I think you should just tell him way beforehand, and get it over with."

* * *

 

"I think that you shouldn't shag at all." said Ron. "I think you should just be upfront with her."

 

"And she turns me down, Ron? Breaks up with me? If I didn't want to be with her, do you think I wouldn't give a fuck what the outcome was?" said Harry, throwing his snitch up in the air and catching it. 

 

"Then I guess that's that then isn't it? You put yourself in this situation mate." said Ron. 

 

"We all put ourselves in the situations that we are in." reminded Harry. "Who knew that Rashida would give Zabini a real chance."

 

"Hey!!"

 

"And really? Malfoy actually getting to Gin? She loathed the ground you walked on at one point."

 

Draco shrugged. "I'm irresistible, what can I say? Besides, I didn't bet to shag her."

 

"Doesn't mean you don't want to." said Harry. 

 

Ron glared at Draco, who again shrugged. 

 

"On come off it Weasley, she is my girlfriend after all. If she wants it, who am I to deny her?" smirked Draco. 

 

"Fuck you, ferret."

 

"The only real honest one in this was Ron. At least he really wanted to be with Hermione." said Harry, pointing to his best mate. 

 

"Who said I didn't want Shida?" asked Blaise, defensively.

 

"You only wanted to shag her, admit it."

 

"Shit, who wouldn't want to shag her?? But I got to know her, didn't I? I eventually started wanting her for more than just that tempting ass body she has." said Blaise. 

 

"Knew it." said Draco, earning a pillow to the face thrown by Blaise.

 

"You wankers are no help." said Harry. 

 

"We at, but you just don't want to listen." said Ron. "This shit is bigger than a fucking bet. If you care about her, you need to be truthful."

 

"She wants to shag on Valentine's Day." said Harry. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "So that's why you don't wanna tell? It'll ruin your V-Day romp? And I thought I was a prat." 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry, sharply. 

 

"Sounds like you just don't want to tell her because you want to make sure you get to fuck." said Draco nonchalantly. 

 

Harry whipped his wand out at Draco, who whipped his out in return.

 

"Awww shit." said Blaise, getting comfortable in Draco's chair. Ron put his hand on Harry's extended arm, trying to push it down.

 

"What's wrong, Potter?" antagonized Draco. "You mad because I told you the damn bloody truth? Or are you mad that you don't wanna face that it is the truth?"

 

Harry was fuming. As badly as he wanted to hex Draco, he couldn't help but think that there could be some hidden truth to his words. 

 

He lowered his wand and then walked out the door, slamming it after him. 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Strong Arms, Strong Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post yesterday!! So sorry!! It was just a lot going on, plus if I would have, it would have been like a drabble and I don't like my chapters being shorter than a thousand words when it could be more. So my bad y'all. Just a little bit of Romione/Blashida fluffiness before it gets too angsty and serious. 
> 
> And I also kinda low key shouted out my bff in here as we'll. He doesn't read HP, but I'm sure he would appreciate it lol 
> 
> On with the fic :)

The days leading up to Valentine's Day had the friends somewhat on edge. 

 

Hermione had taken to not even wanting to speak on the Pansy/Harry situation at all anymore. She had seen that Pansy was set in her decision, and not amount of convincing was going to do anything about it. Still, she felt that things needed to be done right, or they would lose each other completely. 

She could tell that both of them did indeed care for each other, no matter how much Pansy didn't want to admit it. 

 

"Do you think we should say something to Harry?" asked Hermione, two nights before the big day as she laid in Ron's bed, facing him. 

 

"I've thought of that." answered Ron as he gently traced his finger back and forth on Hermione's cheek. "But really, it wouldn't stop anything, and also, it would cause an even greater argument."

 

"But they are going to hurt themselves." said Hermione with a concerned look on her face. 

 

"They brought it upon themselves. Harry, with going along with the bet, and Pansy for keeping with the plan that she made. It's sad really that she wants to continue it. Harry actually wants to stay in a relationship with her "

 

Hermione lifted her head up. "What did you say??"

 

"Yeah. He said that he cares for her and wants to be with her." said Ron. 

 

"Oh my goodness!!" said Hermione, sitting up. "I need to go tell her!!" 

 

"No, don't leave!!" said Ron, grabbing her arm. 

 

"Well she needs to know!!"

 

"Of course, but can it wait until later?" 

 

"But why can't I just go tell her right now??"

 

"Because we haven't spent any proper time with each other by ourselves lately and I'm enjoying laying here with you." said Ron, giving Hermione a pitiful look. 

 

Hermione couldn't help but melt at her boyfriend's words. "Awh, Ron. That's so sweet." she said, blushing. 

 

"It's true." said Ron. "We've been caught up with our mates and their problems so much lately that we haven't spent any time just being together. And call me a sappy git, it I wanna keep cuddling." 

 

Ron poked out his lip as if he were a child. Hermione laughed and laid back down beside him. She nuzzled into him as he curved his strong arm around her. 

 

"I can tell her later, can't I? You're right, we haven't had much time with it being just us." she said, as she planted sweet kisses on Ron's cheek. 

 

"I'm glad that we are together." said Ron, enjoying Hermione's kisses. "I'm just sorry it took a silly bet to do it. And also that we didn't get together sooner. Imagine what I could have avoided if we did get together when I wanted to ask you out"

 

"What would have been avoided?" asked Hermione. 

 

"Lavender Brown for starters. That squid." said Ron, cringing at the memory of his short but annoying 6th year relationship.

 

"That was rather painful to watch." giggled Hermione. "You looked like you suffered."

 

"She sucked on me like a dementor." 

 

"Sucked on you??" asked Hermione with a disturbed look on her face. 

 

Ron chuckled. "My lips, Mione. I would never risk reproduction with that slag."

 

"So you never had sex?" asked Hermione. 

 

"No, never....what you thought I did?" 

 

"Well both Lavender and Hannah Abbott said that you were quite the accomplished lover."

 

It was Ron's turn to look disturbed. 

 

"I only went out with Hannah for a month in 4th year and I wasn't attracted to her like that. Same with Lav. They're fucking liars." 

 

"Language, Ronald."

 

"Sorry, but that really pisses me off. I can't believe they lied on me like that." said Ron, his mood quickly going bad. 

 

Hermione climbed on top of Ron, laying on his body. Without hesitation, Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her curvy frame in place.

"Don't worry about them." said Hermione, resting her arms on Ron's chest and her head on her fists. "They're in the past. They don't matter. You have me now."

 

"Finally." said Ron smiling his smile that seemed only reserved for her. The one that made the butterflies in Hermione's stomach dance with delight. He moved Hermione up close to his face and captured her lips with his.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Slytherin dungeons, Rashida was being pampered by Blaise's strong but gentle hands massaging her back. Blaise had never done this for anyone before, and he was amazed that his steady hands moving over Rashida's caramel colored skin that smelled of jasmine felt more intimate and erotic than actual sex.

 

Rashida was a very intoxicating person to him. He had been slowly fallen under her spell since the day he first seen her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her smile, her voice, the way her dimple in her left cheek, the curves of her body, her mannerisms, the way she seemed to command him. All of it made Blaise feel like he could easily lose himself with her. 

 

And now that he really had her, he found himself not ever wanting to let her go. 

 

He smiled as he bent down and gently planted kisses up Rashida's spine. He didn't know what had compelled him to do so, only that he felt as if he needed to. Her back was beautiful.

 

Rashida opened her eyes and grinned. "Zabini, what do you think you are doing?" she asked. 

 

"Just making you feel good." he answered, as his kisses led up to her cheek as she turned her head. 

 

'You wouldn't be trying to slide into my panties now, would you?" she asked playfully.

 

Blaise shook his head, giving an honest no. "Not now."

 

"So why did you do that?"

 

"Because your back is lovely." answered Blaise, again truthfully. 

 

Rashida blushed. "I always knew under that tough ladies man exterior, there was a mushy interior."

 

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." teased Blaise. 

 

"And how do you plan to achieve that?"

 

Blaise leaned over and planted a big kiss right on Rashida's lips, causing her to laugh.

 

"I walked right into that didn't I?" she asked. 

 

"Yes you really did." said Blaise, zipping the back of Rashida's shirt back up. 

 

"Sneaky Slytherin."

 

"Gullible Gryffindor."

 

"So, what are you going to do for me for Valentine's Day?" asked Rashida, raising up, causing Blaise to move off of her and lay back on the bed. 

 

"Me. Naked with a big red bow." said Blaise, holding his arms out. Rashida laughed as she laid back against his right arm.

 

"I don't think that would bode well with what I want to do with you on Valentine's Day." 

 

"Well what did you want to do? We can do whatever you like." 

 

Rashida suddenly became nervous as she massaged Blaise's scalp with her fingers, something he found very relaxing. 

 

"Well, my parents are coming to speak with Dumbledore about me taking my N.E.W.T.S. back in Africa, and I would like for you to meet them." said Rashida in a timid voice. 

 

Blaise sat up as straight as he could with his other arm trapped under his girlfriend. "Me? Meet your parents?"

 

"Why not? I've met your mamma and nonna. Don't you want to meet my family?" asked Rashida, defensively.

 

"I wasn't saying that I didn't want to, babe. It just caught me by surprise that you would want me to." said Blaise truthfully. He really didn't think that he was taken seriously enough to meet her parents. Though it did make him nervous, he couldn't help but feel special.

 

"Well, we are together. My parents would be interested in meeting who I'm involved with." said Rashida, smiling. 

 

"Of course. Well, I'll be happy to meet them then." 

 

"Really?" said Rashida, giddy. "Oh you'll love my dad, he is hilarious, and my mom is one of the sweetest people besides your nonna that I have ever known. They will love you." 

 

Blaise couldn't help but beam at Rashida's enthusiasm. Another thing that was new to him when it came to females is that he actually enjoyed making her happy and seeing her smile as a result of something he had said or done. It made him feel like he accomplished something. 

 

He got lost in thought as he found himself staring at her. It was scary how much and how quickly that the witch in front of him that he had only known for months had reformed him as if it were nothing to it. It was even more scary how much he liked his reformed self a lot better than the old him. 

 

"Is there a reason why your eyes are burning a hole into my soul?" asked Rashida, playfully. 

 

"Just thinking." he said, picking up in of her silky yarn wrapped dreadlocks and running his fingers over it. 

 

"What's on your mind?" 

 

"You're pretty." said Blaise.

 

Rashida blushed. "You're pretty too."

 

"I'm a bloke. I'm not meant to be pretty." laughed Blaise. 

 

"Awh what's the matter? You don't want to be my Prettyboy?" said Rashida, poking his cheek flirtatiously.

 

"I want to be your everything eventually." said Blaise, not realizing what had slipped out his mouth until he heard it himself. 

 

The statement took Rashida aback a couple of seconds, but she recovered and kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

 

"Maybe someday you will be. You never know." she said with a wink. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Valentine's Day Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating like I was supposed to. Past couple days have been rough.
> 
> Valentine's Day will be two or three parts. Haven't decided yet. This chapter has a little Drinny moment along with Blaise meeting Rashida's parents. Part 2 will have some Romione, and well as deal with Harry and Pansy's situation. If there is a part three, that will mean Romione and Hansy have their own chapters. Let's see what happens.
> 
> On with the fic :)

Ginny woke up February 14th tangled in arms and legs, with a Slytherin kissing her neck. Draco had stayed the night in Ginny's dorm, something that normally he wouldn't do.

 

They had stayed up most of the night talking about their lives and what they were planning on doing after graduation. Draco had set his sights on being a mediwizard, while Ginny wanted to play Quidditch professionally for the Harpies.

 

"You need to stop before you get ahead of yourself." whispered Ginny, trying to hide her arousal.

 

"I was just waking you up. Your snoring was infuriating. whispered Draco in Ginny's ear, his breath against her skin, sending a tingle up her spine.

 

"You're one to talk. You sound worse than Ron did when he was pissed that one night we all fell asleep in Pansy's dorm."

 

"Whatever. You're being rude. If you continue, I won't give you what I got you for Valentine's Day." whispered Draco in a sing-song voice.

 

Ginny's interest was peaked. "What you get me?" she asked, turning her body to face him.

 

"You have to wait, impatient one." said Draco, smirking. "You wouldn't let me leave last night, remember?"

 

"If I recall, it was you cuddling me like a teddy saying that you didn't want to sleep alone, wasn't it?"

 

"Why do you have me like this and why did I let you do it?"

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Wrapped around you silly little pinky." said Draco, taking his pinky and linking it with hers.

 

"Is the great Draco Malfoy admitting that a witch has him whipped?" giggled Ginny, swinging their linked pinkies back and forth.

 

"You tell anyone, and I'll deny it til I die." joked Draco, hovering over her.

 

"Will you really? Will you deny that a Malfoy has been seduced by a Weasley?" asked Ginny in a sultry voice, causing Draco to get excited.

 

"Do you really think that this is the right time for your antics?" he said, kissing Ginny's neck.

 

Ginny felt as if the temperature in the room had risen. There was nothing that she wanted at that very moment but him. However, she knew that they couldn't, in a room with her sleeping peers.

 

"I didn't do anything. Now get out of my bed and go before you're seen." said Ginny, running her fingers through Draco's soft hair.

 

"You share this room with Granger and Mosi. They know about us, as do everybody else." said Draco, whispering in her ear, giving Ginny goosebumps.

 

Ginny moaned, irritated by the thoughts of allowing him to take her right then and there, but not being able to do so.

 

"Yeah, and Lav and Parvati are in here too and I don't want rumors to start, okay?"

 

Draco lifted his head from her and nodded. "Point made. Those gossipy bitches. I'll see you at breakfast then, yeah?" said Draco, sitting up along with Ginny.

 

"See you at breakfast." said Ginny, giving Draco a quick kiss.

 

"Love you." said Draco in an almost rushed voice. Before Ginny registered it and readied a response, he was gone out the room.

 

He loved her. He really said it. Though quickly and nervously. She couldn't believe he had actually told her that. She knew that he cared a lot about her, but love? Could he really love her? Could she him? Did she love him?

 

So many questions.

* * *

 

Breakfast proved to be more of a big deal than usuall. Students mingled around with their significant others or others that they took a fancy to, so the house tables looked more diversed than normal. Throughout the day, students were running around making grand gestures or sending out nauseating Valentine's Day gnomes.

 

Rashida was pleasantly mortified in Charms class when Blaise sent her a rose and a singing cupid telegram.

 

_"The girl with silk in her hair,_

 

_With a beauty that's ever so rare._

 

_Damm girl, you are fine,_

 

_And I'm glad you are mine,_

 

_And I promise I will always take care...of you"_

 

All of the class laughed as Rashida looked across the room to Blaise grinning amusingly, very much proud of himself.

 

"You are such an ass." said Rashida as the two walked out of class.

 

"Hey, I worked hard on that limerick, it was almost Shakespearean." laughed Blaise.

 

"I will always take care...of you?" mocked Rashida.

 

"It wouldn't have made sense if I didn't add that part in."

 

"I know. I loved it." said Rashida, kissing Blaise on the cheek.

 

"The rose won't ever wilt." said Blaise, pointing to the crimson flower in Rashida's hand. "Ma sent it to me, and I put a forever charm on it. You won't have to put it in water or anything. It'll stay like that always."

 

Rashida beamed at Blaise as and smelled the rose. "It's beautiful, I adore it. Thank you."

 

Blaise couldn't help but feel a level of pride. He had done something totally silly without paying for it and made his girlfriend happy. One thing he really liked about her was that she wasn't impressed by flashy expensive trinkets. She loved things that made her laugh, that made her think. Things that were from the heart.

 

Rashida blushed nervously. "So, are you ready to meet my parents?" she asked as they walked towards the entrance.

 

"No. Not at all. I probably won't be until I'm actually in front of them."

 

"Don't be scared, my parents are the greatest. They will love you." said Rashida, taking Blaise's hand into hers as Blaise took her messenger bag.

 

They had made it just in time to see Rashida's parents, Akil and Masika Mosi, wrapping up their conversation with Dumbledore.

 

"Pappa!" said Rashida, letting go of Blaise's hand to jump into her father's arms. She was truly a daddy's girl, her dad meant the world to her. Akil, whom was tall, muscular, and looked as if he could single handedly build Hogwarts from the ground up, spun his daughter effortlessly as if she was a doll.

 

When he put her down, she then hugged her mother strongly. The woman was Rashida's height with thick but long, silky, black hair, the same skin complexion as her daughter, and the same almost obsidian eyes. Rashida resembled her father a lot.

 

"You look beautiful!" said Masika excitedly to her daughter. "You're seem much happier than last we seen you."

 

"Your hair looks longer." said Akil as he inspected one of Rashida's long locks. "Trying to compete against your Pappa, aren't you?"

 

Rashida giggled as if she were a child. "I could never. Why aren't you wearing your king locks out today?"

 

"I didn't want to scare your boy over there." said Akil, addressing a timid looking Blaise.

 

Akil stuck out his hand for Blaise to shake. "Akil Mosi. How do you do?"

 

Blaise took his hand, noting the extremely firm grip. "Blaise Zabini sir, a pleasure to meet you."

 

Masika extended her hand, which Blaise took and kissed, as he mother had always instructed when he met a woman. Be a gentleman.

 

"Isn't he charming?" laughed Masika, earning an eye roll from from Rashida.

 

''He has his moments." said Rashida, which Blaise cut her a nervous grin.

 

"My daughter has written a lot about you. Not all good at first." said Akil, voice seemingly deeper.

 

Blaise gulped. "Our friendship didn't start out that well, sir." he said hesitantly. He was truly intimidated by the man.

 

"I'm certain it didn't." said Masika, arm around Rashida's shoulders. "I'm sure Shi-Shi wasn't the warmest at first."

 

"Mamma..."

 

"You can be a bit hard to approach " joked Akil.

 

"She was actually nice, ma'am. I was the difficult one." said Blaise.

 

Masika looked at Blaise, impressed. "Well, takes a good man to admit his flaws. Akil, let's take these two to dinner, shall we? I'm sure the headmaster wouldn't object."

 

"Mamma, that isn't-"

 

"That's a great idea!" said Akil, enthusiastically. "A great way to break the ice as the nie magieses say."

 

"Great...we are so excited." said Rashida in a drawn out, sarcastic whisper , as she and Blaise walked slowly behind her parents on the way to speak to Dumbledore.


	28. Amortentia (V-Day 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter rewinds back to the morning of Valentine's Day.

Hermione stood in the mirror frustrated with herself. Her uniform was immaculate as usual, no wrinkles, and everything was straight and creased where it was needed to me. 

 

It was just her infuriating hair that was giving her trouble. 

 

For as long as she could remember, Hermione Granger had always loathed her hair. It was very coarse, long, curly, and they seemed to have a mind of their own most days and go everywhere but where she wanted them to. 

 

She usually kept her unmanageable mane up in a ponytail or used Speakeasy when she wanted to wear it down, but today, she wanted to be different. 

 

True, her uniform reflected order, dedication, and pride in one's appearance, Hermione wanted to also show the side that Ron was slowly bringing out of her.

 

Wild, fun loving, and free. 

 

Ron seemed to balance her out. He had always done this actually, although realization didn't hit until she started dating him. 

 

Ron was always the one she would gravitate to when she felt her day was becoming overwhelming. When they were in their younger years, she could always find chocolate in his pocket, or he would annoy her until she felt she couldn't focus on work anymore, so she had no choice to do whatever silly thing he or both he and Harry had came up with. In 5th year, when she obsessed over studying for O.W.L's, Ron would always nag her about resting and eating. If he felt like she didn't get enough rest, he would force her to take a break. If he knew she hadn't eaten, he would bring her food, sometimes feeding her soup as she was too tired to lift the spoon

 

He would make her laugh and let loose. Make her feel like she was alive, like she was more than just books and cleverness. 

 

Rashida had given her a set of oils for her hair, so she quickly put some in her palm and ran it through her dynamic locks. She tossuled it around, trying to make her curls fall into place. Into an order. 

 

Not what she was going for.

 

"Okay Hermione, think!! You can do this." she said to her mirrored self. 

 

She added a bit more oil to her hair. Then she bent over, shook her head around, and stood back up fast. 

 

Her hair flew wildly around, curls going any way they wanted to. Hermione looked in the mirror and couldn't help but admire her hair in its natural form for the first time. 

 

'Looking good Mi." said Rashida, coming up behind her.

 

"Does it really?" asked Hermione, timidly. 

 

"It really does. Its untamed, unapologetic, and completely yours. I'm glad you're starting to embrace your hair." 

 

"I'm thinking of wearing it like this today."

 

Rashida nodded, impressed. "Certainly will be a change."

 

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

 

"I'd say a great thing, Hermione." encouraged Rashida. "It makes you look more relaxed, more outgoing. Confidence. I truly love it, you're radiating right now."

 

Hermione sighed happily. Rashida took another look at Hermione's hair inquisitively. 

 

"Maybe put this piece here....ooh and this curl there....and have these bits of curls hanging in your face." said Rashida as she circled her friend, picking at her hair. 

 

Hermione smiled once again at herself in the mirror, putting on a bit of lip gloss. She was starting to feel just as pretty as she looked. 

 

"Thanks, Ra." she said, hugging her friend. "So, what are you and Blaise doing for Valentine's Day? Did you get him anything?"

 

"I got the prince a crown and scepter." laughed Rashida. "It's mainly a gag gift, but he will like it. Will more than likely wear it and carry it around. And he is meeting my parents today. They are coming briefly to speak to Dumbledore about my N.E.W.T.S. and if I can take then back at home."

 

"Sounds wonderful. I just got Ron a v-day box of special chocolate frogs. The man loves his frogs." said Hermione,, showing Rashida the box before she stuck it in her messenger bag. 

 

With Ginny already gone it seemed, the girls made their way down the stairs to the common room. There they saw Harry, Ron, and Dean sitting in front of the fire. 

 

Ron got up immediately when he saw Hermione. His eyes darted over her hair, something that he very much admired about her. 

 

"You've been spotted. See you later." said Rashida, giving Hermione a small wave goodbye.

 

Ron walked over to Hermione and stopped. She looked when more beautiful close up. It almost felt like the first time he had seen her all dolled up for the Christmas party.

 

"You look amazing." said Ron, blush reaching his ears. 

 

"It's just my uniform, Ron." 

 

"Don't give me that, your hair is wonderful." said Ron, continuing to look at her head. 

 

"Thank you. I decided to wear it down today." said Hermione, coyly taking a curl and twisting it around her finger. Ron couldn't help but become aroused by the innocence of the gesture. He didn't know something as simple as hair could be so appealing to him. It was downright sexy.

 

"You should wear it down more. I don't know why you don't." said Ron, shyly. 

 

Hermione felt her insides flip, she was ecstatic. 

 

"Maybe I will. Oh, I almost forgot." she said reaching into her messenger bag. She pulled out the box of frogs and handed it to Ron. 

 

"Happy Valentine's Day." she said blushing.

 

"Brilliant!! Thanks Hermione!!" cheered Ron as he took the box and kissed her on the cheek. 

 

He then went over to his own bag and got out a sweets box. 

 

"For you, I know you like them and they had all red flavors for Valentine's Day." said Ron handing Hermione a box of special edition red sugar quills in the flavors of cherry, strawberry, watermelon, and fruit punch.

 

Hermione wasted no time in pulling a quill out and chewing on the top. "Thank you!!" she said, kissing Ron on the lips, the sugary flavor of cherry lingered, giving Ron a bit of a delightful sugar rush. 

 

"Anytime." said Ron, taking Hermione's hand. He picked up his messenger bag and headed out the portrait hole with Hermione in tow. 

 

"So, is there anything you wanted to do today?" asked Ron as then slowly made their way to breakfast. "We can do whatever you like. We have to same free period. And there is also tonight."

 

Hermione blushed. "Just spending time is fine by me, Ron. It doesn't matter what we do." 

 

"Yes it does. It's our first Valentine's Day after all." 

 

"That is true." said Hermione, still not able to shake her increasing blush. "How about dinner and a video? We could do it in the Room Of Requirement. We can make anything happen there." 

 

"Its sorted then. "said Ron, nodding. "Just as long as it isn't the one we saw on Christmas. I will never forgive her for letting that bloke die the way he did." 

 

"Let it go, Ronald..."

 

"She fell asleep on him and he froze to death, Hermione!!"

* * *

 

The two made their way to breakfast where saw a mix of uniform colors at the house tables. Couples were sitting with each other, handing out gifts, or simply admiring someone that they fancied. Even the teachers seemed in high spirits. Professor Snape even had a heart pin on his black robes if you could imagine that. 

 

Their first class was Potions which they had with the Slytherins. N.E.W.T. level potions were taught by Slughorn. Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Pansy, and Ron all took that class. Rashida and Blaise had no interest in it, and Harry took regular potions with Snape.

 

"In the spirit of Valentine's Day, all of you will brew a love potion." said Slughorn cheerfully. "You will know when you have gotten it right when you smell the three things you are most attracted to. A word of caution: you are not to take a drop out of this room. The love potion you will brew is very much illegal for distribution. Most unlike the ones they sell at the Weasley twins joke shop. Directions will appear before you, and begin!!"

 

The class started diligently working on their potions. Ron thought he had gotten a ingredient mixed up, but soon enough, he found himself intoxicated in waves as each scent engulfed his nostrils.

 

The first scent was apple pie. Specifically his mother's apple pie. His mouth watered as he smelled the cinnamon sugar, the vanilla, the baked apples, and he could almost feel the warmth of it. 

 

The second he knew instantly was his quidditch gloves. He remembered when he got a new pair two Christmases ago from Fred and George. The smell of new leather and rubber excited him, making him wish he was on the field. 

 

When the third smell hit him, he grinned shyly. Dove soap. He didn't know about Dove soap until he went to Hermione's over the holidays. His mother made the soap he used, and Dove was a muggle brand. He liked lying cuddled up beside her, smelling the scent of clean, purity, and simply Hermione. He remanded waking up and taking the scent in on Christmas with her laying beside him. He wanted to smell that for the rest of his life.

 

He quietly bottled up some of the potion and wrote his name on it to turn in. The others had done the same, and soon it was time to leave. 

 

While the others were talking about the things they smelled on the way out, Pansy stayed quiet. Her mind was racing after smelling the potion. She thought at first that she had done it horribly wrong based on the last scent. 

 

The first smell was lilies. The flowers that her mother would always put in her room and around the house. Her mother loved the natural scent the lilies gave off and Pansy couldn't help but love it as well. 

 

The second was baby lotion. The kind that her mother would use on her siblings. Even though they were sometimes brats, especially Zinnia, she still adored them and loved it when they would pile into her bed and sleep with her sometimes. Baby lotion smelled like innocence, and they were innocent while sleeping. 

 

The third smell is what confused her the most. It was like a combination of smells. Outdoors, the earth, the wind, and a broomstick. At first she thought that it meant Quidditch. All of the elements the smell was made up of seemed like it would be that. But as she thought more and note about it, she realized that the only time she would smell that scent was when Harry was around. Did it mean that Harry was deeper than she had wanted inside of her? 

 

She had really hoped not. It was going to make her plans for the night a lot harder to do. 

 

 


	29. The Truth (V-Day 3)

Blaise and Rashida sat playing around with the new camera that Mashika had gotten her daughter while they were in Diagon Alley. Blaise loved his gag gift of the crown and scepter, and wore our proudly as they snapped photos of each other. 

 

"I still can't believe we almost got thrown out the restaurant like that." said Blaise, reminiscing on the events of the dinner that Akil and Mashika had taken them on. 

 

"I can." sighed Rashida, rolling her eyes. "My dad has a serious issue with his temper, especially when it has to do with defending my mom."

 

They were speaking on what had transpired at a restaurant, where Mashika had a hard time pronouncing a British word and the waiter had gotten a bit snooty with her. Akil didn't take kindly to the rudeness, and almost flipped a table and royally hex the waiter for his behavior. It wasn't until they found out that Mashika was of noble blood that they let them not only stay, but also not have to pay for their food.

 

Other than that, the night had been great. Akil and Mashika enjoyed Blaise immensely, approving of the wizard that was dating their only little girl. 

 

"I still can't believe what Pappa asked you." said Rashida.

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because, it's such a heavy question, don't you think?"

 

Blaise looked over at his girlfriend. Indeed it was a heavy question, however, it had been on his mind before Rashida's father had asked it. 

 

After dinner, they went by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for dessert. As they were eating, Akil had asked Blaise what was in store for the future when it came to their relationship. Rashida didn't hear what Blaise had said because the two men walked off to discuss things in private.

 

*FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT EVENING*

 

"I'm not sure if I'm understanding your question fully, sir." said Blaise, shocked that he was just asked that question. 

 

"It's easy enough to answer, I would assume." said Akil. "Do you see a future with my daughter?"

 

"To be perfectly honest sir, I didn't even see this with Rashida." answered Blaise truthfully.

 

"Oh?" asked Akil, eyebrow raised.

 

"We didn't get on in the beginning. I had perused her for selfish reasons if I'm too be totally honest with you. She sensed it from the start and would be simply vile to me. However, her actions taught me a lot about myself. They helped me. Changed my ways."

 

"Then, when she told me about that guy Nafume, I-"

 

"She told you about that?" asked Akil, surprised. "That's pretty big. She barely wanted to tell us when it happened. You can imagine as a father what I wanted to do to the punk." 

 

"Well, I confronted him. I ended up knocking him out. Not my proudest moment, but I didn't take kindly to him insulting Rashida the way he did." 

 

Akil laughed loudly at Blaise's admission, giving him a pat on the back. 

 

"Don't tell the ladies, but I'm happy someone gave that ignoramus want for."

 

Blaise couldn't help but smirk. "Thank you sir. I learned a lot from him too actually. I didn't want to be like that with Rashida. She's really special to me."

 

"Shi-Shi is a special girl." said Akil, nodding. 

 

"I'm not completely sure what the future will hold for me and her sir, but I do know that I want her to be a part of mine." said Blaise sincerely. 

 

Akil smiled a knowing smile. Blaise may not have knows what he and Rashida's future was. But he could look into the boy's eyes and tell what it would be.

 

*END FLASHBACK*

 

"So what did you tell him?" asked Rashida, pulling Blaise out of his reflecting.

 

"I told him I planned on knocking you up before marriage with at least two of my kids before having a shot gun wedding and then leaving you when the oldest started Hogwarts." joked Blaise

 

Rashida laughed. "You're an ass, do you know that? But you're my ass, so I guess I'll put up with it "

 

"You have no choice but to. You crowned me. I'm your king now."

 

"And what does that make me?"

 

Blaise took the crown off his head and placed it on Rashida's. 

 

"My queen of course." he said, kissing her on the cheek. 

* * *

 

Harry hadn't interacted with Pansy all day. He had seen her at mealtimes, and the couple of classes that they had together, but Pansy had seemed to not want to speak to him. She seemed distant, cold, downtrodden. He didn't like it, not one bit.

 

She didn't meet him after dinner for flying, which really bothered him and showed that something had to be wrong. 

 

'Maybe she's just nervous.' he thought. 'She did want to do this tonight.'

 

True, Harry and Pansy had agreed to have sex that night, but Harry was starting to have second thoughts about it. He felt at if Pansy really wasn't ready. He himself doesn't feel ready either. 

 

Sure, he had lost his virginity to Cho his 5th year, and had had sex many times after that, but the fact that this was going to be special, the fact that he would be with someone he truly cared about, made him nervous. 

 

As he approached Pansy's door, he felt air catch in his throat. He had never been so unnerved before. He swallowed the lump, whispered the password to the doorknob, and opened the door. 

 

There he saw Pansy, sitting on her sofa, staring at the flames in her fireplace, still in her uniform. The fire put off a glow against Pansy's face, making her shine. 

 

"Hey." said Harry, closing the door. 

 

Pansy looked over at him and then back at the fire. She sighed. This was going to be hard. 

 

"Are you okay?" asked Harry as he sat beside her. 

 

"I'm fine, Harry." she lied. "Just a bit tired, that's all. Long day."

 

"I know what you mean." said Harry. "Especially with Potions."

 

"Please don't remind me of that." groaned Pansy, hands fidgeting with her skirt. "Potions was very complicated for me this morning."

 

"Really? What did you do today?"

 

"We brewed Amortentia." said Pansy, quietly. 

 

"I remembered Shape showing it to us sixth year." said Harry. "I believed I smelled treacle tart, my Firebolt, and some kind of flowers, though I couldn't exactly place them. I wouldn't think I would be attracted to flowers."

 

"Most boys aren't." said Pansy, trying her best to lighten the mood. 

 

"So did you make a miscalculation pt something with the brew?"

 

"No. I got it just right, apparently. It's just...." Pansy hesitated, not knowing if she should tell him. 

 

"What happened? What did you smell something weird?" asked Harry, concerned. 

 

Pansy took a deep breath. Being brave was not in her nature, but she had to get it out. "I smelled lilies, the lotion my sister and brothers wear, and.....and you."

 

Harry gulped. "Me? Really?"

 

"At first I thought it was indeed simply Quidditch, but there was more to it than that, it was just....you. The way you smell when you get off the field."

 

Harry scrunched up his nose. "After practices and games? I smell gastly." he said. 

 

"Not to me." blushed Pansy. 

 

Harry couldn't help but start to feel warm inside. "So what does that mean?"

 

"It means that we have to end this charade." said Pansy, her voice shaky. 

 

Harry warm fuzzy feeling quickly ended. "What are you talking about, this charade."

 

"Oh Harry, don't patronize me!!" shouted Pansy, standing up. "I know what's going on, I've always known!! Right from the bloody start!!"

 

Harry felt as if his heart dropped down to his stomach. "You knew?"

 

"I overheard you and the boys talking about it. I knew. We knew Harry."

 

"Its.....I mean I....."

 

"Are you trying to find a good excuse for your bullshit, Potter??" snapped Pansy.

 

Harry cringed at her referring to him as his last name again. "Okay, yes. I'll admit it. There was a bet, and I was all for completing it, but things have changed, Pansy, they really have." 

 

"You're right, they have. I actually have real feelings for a prat that only wants me for my body!!"

 

"That's not it, not now!! Please Pansy, I don't just want sex from you anymore!!" yelled Harry, standing up and taking Pansy's hands.

 

Pansy snatched away from his grasp. "You don't know what you want from me!!"

 

"I just want you!! Not just your body. All of you. I really care about you."

 

Pansy wanted to believe him, she really did. But she couldn't bring herself to. The damage had been done a long time ago, and she herself had allowed the pain to grow bigger and bigger. 

 

"I can't do this." she whispered.

 

"What?? What are you talking about?? I know you're not going to stand there and-"

 

"I can't do this with you!! I care about my feelings way too much to allow you any note inside of me than you already are. I did this, I let you hurt me." 

 

"Don't blame yourself, Pans, I shouldn't have been a dumbass and made such a selfish bet. I didn't know that.....that this would happen." said Harry, gesturing back and forth from himself to Pansy. 

 

Her heart was crying out to him. He seemed sincerely sorry for what he did, and he seemed like he cared. As much as she wanted to fall into his arms, forgive him, and lay with him for the rest of the night, she had promised herself not to allow him to believe that he could do this to her and get away with it. 

 

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. You need to go." whispered Pansy, eyes shut tight. 

 

"Pansy, what-"

 

"It's over, Harry. Please don't make me repeat myself" she said, looking at the floor. To look into his vibrant eyes would completely dismantle her. 

 

Harry felt as if he had been his simultaneously hit with about 10 bludgers to the chest. He reached out to Pansy's cheek, who in turn moved her head quickly away from his hand. One touch and she would fall to pieces. 

 

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He turned and hurried out of Pansy's common room and headed to Gryffindor Tower. 

 

Pansy collapsed onto the floor and started to cry. She had set out to break his heart, but at the same time, she had broken her own as well.

 

 

 

 


	30. Friends In Need

"This better be fucking important Potter, I was this damn close to shagging my girlfriend." grumbled Draco as he sat in the Room Of Requirement with equally annoyed Ron and Blaise, having been torn away from their girlfriends. The boys used special coins Hermione had came up with that would alert them of when they needed to meet with each other. Draco's had almost burned a hole in his pocket due to his initial refusal to answer it. 

 

"You touch my sister and I'll kill you, ferret!!"

 

"What's going on Potter?" asked Blaise, seeing his friend looked devastated. 

 

"We broke up. Well, she broke it off with me." said Harry, looking out of a window. "She knew about the bet."

 

Blaise and Ron tried their best to fake surprise. Draco, on the other hand, scoffed. 

 

"Can't say I'm too surprised." said Draco in a matter of factual voice. "Perhaps if you would have done like we told you-"

 

"I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT FROM YOU, MALFOY!!" yelled Harry. 

 

"The fuck did you expect from me, Potter?? Did you expect me to coddle you? Feel sorry for you? We told you to tell her, did we not? Shit, you should have known how Pansy would have been yourself!!"

 

"Well you lot got to keep your girlfriends and they all found out!!"

 

Draco crossed his arms ad Blaise and Ron looked guiltily around the room that resembled Gryffindor common room. 

 

"Actually mate, they all knew." said Ron. "Pansy told them and they actually had plotted against us as well."

 

Harry's jaw dropped. 

 

"They were going to hurt us before we hurt them." said Blaise.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!? You knew? You knew all along and you didn't tell me? You just sat around and let Pansy play me for a fucking fool?!?" snapped Harry.

 

"You and Zabini were the two that made selfish bets actually." said Draco, earning a glare from Blaise. "My only bet was to get Ginny out on a date. I never said I would dump her on Valentine's Day. Weasley here is more innocent than the rest of us." 

 

"Mate, we didn't know that Pansy had decided to break it off with you." said Ron, trying to console his best friend. "The girls figured that she would come around, but-"

 

"She didn't. Obviously" said Harry, finishing Ron's sentence. "She didn't, and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have made that bet. None of us shouldn't have."

 

"Actually, I'm kind of glad we did make the bet." said Blaise. "I wouldn't have Shida if we didn't."

 

"Oh good for fucking you, Zabini."

 

"Don't take your hurt feelings out on me, Potter."

 

"Can we not debate this?!?" asked Ron.

 

"Really. I have shit to do, and I don't feel like having a pissed off girlfriend right now." said Draco, growing rather impatient.

 

"What do it do?" begged Harry. "What do I do?? Someone tell me, please. I want to fix this. I need to."

 

"I don't know what to tell you, Potter." said Draco, throwing up his hands. "Beg? Shower her with affection or some shit? Stay in her face. How about you figure this shit out, while I go and make sweet lo- pies with my girlfriend." 

 

Ron balled up his fists. "I swear to Merlin, you-"

 

"I'm out. Let me know what you come up with." said Draco, making his way quickly to the door, shutting it fast. 

 

"Fucking prick."mumbled Ron. 

 

"He's right though, Potter." said Blaise. Apologize to her and show her that you are real. Earn your forgiveness. Maybe try to be actual friends before doing the relationship thing again." 

 

Both Ron and Harry looked at Blaise as if he were an alien.

 

"What?"

 

"Since when have you been so profound?" asked Ron. 

 

"Look at who my lady is." laughed Blaise. 

* * *

 

Draco returned to his room where Ginny was lying across his bed, reading a magazine. He excitedly climbed in beside her, latching his arms around her. 

 

"So what did Harry want?" asked Ginny as Draco started kissing her neck.

 

Draco didn't want to really about it. His only focus was the witch in his arms. "It was nothing. He just didn't have the best of days today. He will be alright." he said, going back to planting sweet kisses and nibbles on Ginny's neck. 

 

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Ginny, concerned. "Did something happen with him and Pansy??"

 

"Yeah, they broke up, and he-"

 

"They WHAT?!? yelled Ginny, breaking away from Draco's hold. 

 

'Dammit.' thought Draco. "Yeah, he said that she broke up with him and the git is all hung up about it. I'm sure it will be resolved by-" 

 

"Oh no!! Poor Pansy!!" said Ginny, hands on her cheeks, shaking her head. "I know she has to be devastated right now!! I gotta go check on her!!"

 

Draco grabbed Ginny's wrist. "But Ginny, this is supposed to be our Valentine's Day!!" he whined. "Can't this wait until the morning??" 

 

Ginny wriggled her wrist from his hold and got out of bed. "No this can not wait until the morning, Draco!! My best friend just broke up with her boyfriend!! And not just any best friend, it's Pansy, and she is probably distraught and beside herself right now!! I have to check on her, you'll be just fine." she said as she slipped on her shoes and her robe. 

 

Draco stared at Ginny, jaw dropped in disbelief that this was actually happening. 

 

"I may or may not be back. It all depends on Pansy. See you later." she said, giving his a quick kiss on the cheek and running out the door. 

 

Draco slumped back onto his bed. "Fuck you, Potter." he mumbled in frustration. 

* * *

 

Ginny rushed down to Pansy's Head Girl dorm and whispered the password to the doorknob. She let herself in and seen that Pansy wasn't in the common room. She noticed that Pansy's bedroom door was closed, something she never did unless the girls slept over and she wanted to sleep earlier than they did. 

 

Ginny gently opened Pansy's bedroom door. Her friend was laying in the fetal position on her bed, staring at the wall, her face tear streaked. 

 

"Oh, Pans...." whispered Ginny as she climbed onto the bed and proceeded to rub Pansy's back. 

 

"So, I take it you know." said Pansy in a croaky voice.

 

"Draco just told me that Harry told him and the others. Apparently he's very much upset."

 

"Of course. Well, I had to do it. It had to be done."

 

"Why? It seemed like things were going well. As if the bet wasn't what was keeping him around." said Ginny. 

 

"Does that matter?? If it wasn't for that idiotic bet, he would have never been like this towards me. He wouldn't have dated me. It was all about sex to him. I'm not an object, Gin." said Pansy, sitting up.

 

"Of course you're not. And I think Harry had gotten to realize that. Maybe he had changed just like Blaise and Draco."

 

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not giving him the chance to hurt me. I can't be hurt by him." 

 

"Hurt? I thought you said that you didn't really care. I'm actually shocked to see you like this." said Ginny, lying. She knew all along that Pansy indeed fancied Harry and that this would crush her. 

 

"I....I smelled him in the Amortentia this morning. I smelled him as if he were standing right beside me." whispered Pansy.

 

Ginny gasped. Though she knew that Pansy fancied Harry, she didn't believe it ran that deep inside of her to smell Harry in the potion. 

 

"I couldn't give him the chance to break my heart like that." 

 

"So you break your own?" asked Ginny. "You're here crying and devastated over him and you would much rather feel that than see if Harry has learned his lesson and changed his ways?"

 

"Better I break it than he." said Pansy. "At least I can try to heal myself rather than have Harry poorly attempt to fix shit only to mess it up even more."

 

Ginny felt helpless. She didn't know what to say anymore to help. Hermione and Rashida was much better at comfort of this kind than she was. Still, she sat there and listened to Pansy's irrational ranting, knowing that someone to talk to is mainly what Pansy needed at this time. 

 

"Thanks for coming to check on me." said Pansy when she was done talking. "You didn't have to. I'm sure you and Draco were together." 

 

Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "He'll get over it. I'll make it up to him tomorrow or something. He knew I would come here to see you."

 

"I'm happy for you two. All of you actually. You all have something real."

 

"Maybe it will be real for you and Harry too someday, you know?" said Ginny, putting a reassuring hand on Pansy's knee.

 

"I don't want to talk about Harry. Let's talk about that lovebite on the side of your neck." giggled Pansy.


	31. Help From Miss Lovegood

Weeks passed with Pansy and Harry not speaking to one another, despite the group's attempts to force some kind of reconciliation. Their actions were wearing the group of friends extremely thin. 

 

The girls tried their hardest to talk some sense into the stubborn as a bull Pansy. No matter how much they tried to make her see reason, she still wouldn't budge. The boys (mainly Blaise and Ron because Draco found himself to be over it) tried to convince Harry to smooth things over with her, to apologize. However, Harry felt betrayed that Pansy had known all along and had used him, so he had no words for her. 

 

Harry sat in the stands after a very grueling Quidditch practice, as they were to be playing Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup that weekend. He absolutely dreaded the game, not only because of the significance of the game, but also because he would have no choice but to face Pansy. Though it wouldn't be much as he was seeker and she was a chaser, they would still be sharing the field. 

 

Though he was still very much angry at her, he did miss her tremendously. He found himself thinking back to the nightly flies, late night cuddles and conversation. He had opened up to her more than he had Ron and Ron was like the brother he never had. Pansy had been a great comfort to him, a guiding light.

 

"Hello, Harry Potter." said a sweet and airy voice, taking Harry out of his mind. 

 

Harry looked to the left of him and saw Luna Lovegood sitting next to him. Her crystal blue eyes shown brightly, her smile welcoming. 

 

"Luna, what brings you out?" asked Harry. 

 

"I've been looking for my shoes." she said, sticking a bare but dainty foot in the air for Harry to see. "They seemed to have all disappeared." 

 

Harry sighed. The Ravenclaws loved to play tricks on Luna. They made a game of it. 

 

"I suspect nargles are behind it. They love to inconvenience people by taking things they need. Quite pesky they are, nargles."

 

Luna never blamed anyone for the things that happened to her. 

 

"Oh. Well, hope you find them soon." said Harry, not knowing what exactly to respond with.

 

"You seem out of sorts, Harry. Is it because you and Pansy Parkinson broke up?" asked Luna as if she was asking for the time. 

 

Harry eyes widened as he looked at Luna. "How....how did you-"

 

"It's not secret, it's easy to figure out. You were talking before Valentine's Day, and after that day, you stopped." said Luna. 

 

"Oh. Well no. I don't care." said Harry, looking out onto the pitch. 

 

"I beg to differ." said Luna. "I think you care a lot. I think the both of you care a lot."

 

"Really? Abs how would you know?" asked Harry, sharply. 

 

"You two aren't happy. Your auras are dimming when they used to shine quite brightly. You seem off in your movements as if you're missing a part of yourself. She seems unmotivated to do anything. I saw her fly the other day, she was terrible."

 

Harry sighed. He didn't like the sound of that. Pansy adored flying, it was one of her many strengths and she took great pride in it. 

 

"She lied to me about something." said Harry.

 

"And why did she do that?" asked Luna. 

 

"Because I.....I.... I kept something damaging from her..." said Harry, slowly, realizing how ridiculous his logic sounded.

 

"So you don't show her forgiveness for lying to you when you lied to her? That doesn't make much sense, doesn't it Harry?"

 

Harry looked down at his feet. "No. No it doesn't actually."

 

Luna patted Harry's back. "I think that you two have some trust issues that you need to work out. And you have some apologies to make." said Luna. "Even if you don't get back with her, at least you let her know that you actually do have a caring bone in your body." 

 

"She doesn't want anything to do with me Luna." said Harry. 

 

"If you really care for her they way I know you do, you will find a way to make her listen. It isn't that hard. With Pansy Parkinson, however, maybe a grand gesture would do. She is all about the dramatics, you know."

 

Harry gave Luna a genuine smile, something he hadn't been able to do in a while. "Thanks, Luna."

 

"Anytime. Now I must be getting in. My feet are getting quite cold, and your wrackspurts that inhabit your hair are annoying me." said Luna, getting up to leave. 

 

Harry smirked. Leave it to Luna Lovegood to actually make him see reason. 

* * *

 

Luna made her way back to the castle. She applauded herself for making Harry see reason when his friends could not. She had been observing the group of friends for quite some time. She even know about the boys childish bet and the girls foolish attempt to get back at them. Luna was extremely observant. 

 

She walked to the library where she knew Pansy would be, as Pansy had started retreating there when she didn't want to go back to her dorm. Sure enough, Luna spied the girl leaning over parchment, writing vigorously. Pansy wasn't as easy person to talk to, so she knew that she had to get this right and avoid confrontation. Luna took a deep breath and headed over, knowing full well that talking to Pansy would be as easy as pulling a grindylow’s teeth. 

 

Pansy was trying to wrap up her potions essay, a brutal 20 inches that was due tomorrow. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see the odd Ravenclaw sixth year smiling at her like she was extremely happy to be in her presence. 

 

"Can I help you?" asked Pansy, eyeing the strange girl. 

 

Luna took in a deep breath. She was going to have to make this short and sweet. 

 

"Harry and you deserve each other, no matter what you might think. You both have done each other wrong, and holding onto it is making the both of you miserable. Stubbornness will get you nowhere. Instead, you'll just continue to open the same wound and damage yourselves because you are too prideful to seek a cure. Do the right thing. Talk to Harry." said Luna, not skipping a beat. 

 

Pansy gazed astounded at the girl, not knowing exactly what to say. Luna gave Pansy a kind smile, turned, and then headed towards the door. 

 

"He's on the Quidditch pitch by the way." she said before she walked out, leaving Pansy dazed and confused. 

 

 


	32. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the short chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter will be rather long, I promise, as I'm going to try my hand at actually writing out a Quidditch game. Wish me luck!!
> 
> Oh and a shout out to my book husband, Ron Weasley. He turns 37 today. Happy Birthday, Love!!
> 
> On with the fic :)

Pansy couldn't believe herself. As much as she promised herself she would never speak to Harry another day in her life, here she was, holding a practice broom in her hand, heading up the stairs of the quidditch pitch, Gryffindor side.

As the Lovegood girl had said, Harry was indeed sitting by himself on a bench. Her heart started pounding so hard, she thought it was going to leap out of her chest. She felt like turning around. She wasn't a brave a bold Gryffindor, she was a Slytherin who didn't like to put herself in a compromising position unless she absolutely had to. Still, she felt that she needed to be near him and at least speak to him.

She stood in silence, observing his position. The way he was sitting was how he did when he was in deep thought, mostly when his thoughts plagued him, and he wanted to be able to get them out. It led her to believe that maybe, just maybe, he was just as troubled with the situation as she was.

Pansy slowly approached the distracted boy. Harry heard the wood creak and looked over to see the girl, holding the broomstick. He got up swiftly, running his fingers nervously through his hair, causing Pansy to want to giggle.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Care for a fly? You steer?" asked Pansy, holding out the practice broom.

Harry looked at the broom and back at her. "Sure." he said, taking the broom out of her hand and mounting it. He then took Pansy's hand and helped her onto the broom. Not that she needed the help, it just felt like the right thing to do.

He put one protective and careful arm around Pansy's waist, the familiarity of it sending delightful waves through both their bodies, only they didn't want to let on. He put his other hand on the broomstick and they kicked and rose into the air.

Pansy's long charcoal hair blew in the rushing wind as they flew, mixing in with Harry's own blowing raven locks. For the first time since their last flight together, they each felt exhilaration as Harry zoomed around dipping above and below the clouds.

Harry went a little above the clouds, where they could see the moon in all its fullness, casting an eerie, but beautiful glow upon them. If the two of them were still together, one would call the scene hopelessly romantic.

"I'm sorry." said Harry in Pansy's ear. Pansy turned her body around to face him. As they were on a practice broom, there was no worry of her falling off.

"I should have told you about the bet. Hell, I shouldn't have even made the bet in the first place." said Harry looking into Pansy's glassy light green eyes. "I thought that maybe if I told you, I would lose you."

"What do you mean by lose me?" asked Pansy. "You only asked me out because of it. We wouldn't have even happened if it wasn't for the bet. You only asked me to get even closer, thinking that maybe I would give it up quicker being your girlfriend."

"That's partially true." said Harry. "While yes, I figured that with dating you, we would shag without you thinking yourself a slag or anything, but really, I did and still do have feelings for you."

Pansy felt her stomach tighten. " harry, please don't lie to me."

"I assure you, I'm not lying. You're brilliant, Pans. You're beautiful, smart, witty, you're a fantastic listener, you know more about me than even Ron knows. I feel....you make me feel like I actually mean something. I've never had anyone make me feel like that before."

Pansy felt tears form and she mentally threatened them to not fall. She suddenly felt quite venerable, a feeling she hated to have, but at the same time, felt was needed for her to remain open to what Harry was trying to say to her.

"I can't even be mad at you for stringing me along like you didn't know. I deserved that. I just wanted you to know that."

Pansy could tell that Harry was being sincere. "Thank you." she said.

  
"You're welcome."

"And even though you said you aren't angry, and even though I really shouldn't apologize, I will. I should have told you I knew. We could have talked about it and worked things out."

"Can we still?" asked Harry, taking Pansy's hand into his.

"Can we just take it slow for now? Rebuild our friendship?" she asked, moving her hand to where it was in a handshaking position.

  
Friendship. The word cut Harry deep. However, she was talking to him and flying with him so if all she wanted was a friendship for now, he was more than happy to give her one.

"Sure. Whatever you want." he said, shaking Pansy's hand.

Pansy smiled and turned back around, facing the moon. She leaned back against Harry's body. Despite going back to being just friends, this was something that she really missed. Being surrounded by him. No matter how much she had tried to train her brain to dislike it, her body and heart thoroughly enjoyed it. He always made her feel safe when she was cuddled up against him like that.

Even though Harry was unsure about how to feel about her actions, as part of him really wanted to kiss the cheek that rested against his, he welcomed the warmth her body brought and put his arm back protectively around her waist.

Friendship would be hard, but if moments like this came with it, he wasn't going to complain.

  
The rest of the time, they spoke quietly about the things they had missed out on while not speaking, which wasn't much. Soon they had descended to the ground, making their way back to the castle.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" asked Harry as they approached the separation point where Harry would be heading up to Gryffindor, and Pansy down to her dorm.

"See you tomorrow. Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah, Pans?"

"Be prepared to lose Saturday. Slytherin won't be holding back just because of relationships." said Pansy with a wink.

Harry gave her a playful smirk. "You're on, Parkinson." he said shooting her a wink back.

 


	33. Gryffindor vs Slytherin Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm hoping I get this right. 
> 
> Two things I figured that I couldn't write well are battles and Quidditch games. Although I love the game of Quidditch, I'm more of the spectator. I would never play. I would mainly go to watch Ron play keeper to be honest. 
> 
> However, as seven of our lovely characters do indeed play Quidditch (Draco, Rashida, and Harry are seekers, Blaise, Pansy, and Ginny are chasers, and Ron is keeper) it wouldn't make sense not to have some friendly rivalry between them. Plus this also gives me a chance to use one of my favorite characters in the series.
> 
> So here is my attempt at Quidditch. Hope you like it. And this will be two chapters.
> 
> On with the fic :)

Saturday morning and all the school was buzzing about the Quidditch Cup battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Bets had been placed, arguments had been made, and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had already been seen staring each other down viciously in passing. 

 

Gryffindor had held possession of the Quidditch Cup since Harry's first year. Hufflepuff almost had a chance in fifth year, but thanks to Ron, he made sure the trophy stayed in the Gryffindor trophy case in McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom.

 

Harry had found out that Rashida had been seeker back in Africa for her house and immediately made her a reserve, knocking Romilda to the third and rarely played slot (much to the elation of Ron). Everyone, with the exception of Hermione was going to play today, and it was the pink hippogriff in the room that both sides pointed out with no hesitation. 

 

The couples had been throwing playful banter at each other for most of the morning, though with Ginny and Draco, it didn't really seem playful, as it did vicious. 

 

"You will be holding onto your broom today, right Weasley? Wouldn't want your gorgeous ass to flatten with you hitting the ground because of lack of grip." said Draco as he and Ginny walked in front of the others towards the pitch. 

 

"Oh I'm Weasley today?" asked Ginny. 

 

"Only until we win the game." said Draco, smugly.

 

"Then I guess I better get used to you calling me that, as you won't be winning against us anytime soon." said Ginny. "Instead of worrying about me falling on my ass, how about you focus on your butterfingers when catching the snitch? We all know how you miss sometimes."

 

"Cookie?" asked Blaise, holding up a pack of muggle Oreos that Hermione had gotten him. 

 

"Don't mind if I do." said Rashida, taking one out and crunching it. 

 

"I beg your pardon, I'm sure." said Draco, feeling very much insulted. 

 

"Sure you do. Just remember the snitch is the small golden ball with wings and I'll be sure to only focus on the big red one that I concern myself with." 

 

"I know what a snitch is, you cheeky little-"

 

"Mom and Dad please stop fighting." said Rashida.

 

"Yeah, save that shit for the field." said Ron. 

 

"Gonna make some saves today, Weasley King?" taunted Blaise. "Certainly you're not going to let Pansy and I score on you." 

 

"You won't be scoring anything today, git. Not if I can help it."

 

"Why are you guys so competitive? It's only a game." said Hermione, casually. 

 

Everyone stopped walking and stared at Hermione as if she had insulted their mothers.

 

"Just a game, Hermione?" questioned Harry. 

 

"Just a game?" mirrored Ron. "Quidditch is more than just a game. Quidditch is like...like...like breathing!!"

 

"Quidditch is like the only thing that matters on this godforsaken planet" said Pansy. 

 

Quidditch is every book you've ever read, Granger." said Blaise. 

 

"Okay, okay, I get it. Quidditch is important to you." said Hermione, putting her hands up in defense and glaring back at them. 

 

"What do you teach that girlfriend of yours, Weasley?" asked Draco as they continued their walk.

 

“Oi!! Just because she doesn't like Quidditch, doesn't mean she is illiterate!!” yelled Ron. 

 

“I actually like Quidditch just fine…”

 

“I never said that, Weasley. We all know she is the brightest witch of our age. She just needs to be bright about more than her silly books.” 

 

“She can be bright about whatever the fuck she wants, ferret boy!!”

 

“I'm right here you know!!” said Hermione, aggravated.

 

“I'm just, as the American muggles say, yanking your chain?” said Draco, giving Hermione a genuine smile. “It's all in the hopes that it puts your strapping boyfriend off his game.” 

 

“You leave my keeper alone, you pasty git.” said Harry as Pansy laughed beside him.

 

“Tosser.” mumbled Ron.

* * *

 

Finally after more bickering, they made it down the the pitch where their fellow teammates were waiting. On the Gryffindor side, Seamus and Dean were the other main chasers, and the Creevey brothers, Colin and Dennis, were the beaters, while on Slytherin's side, Alex Flint, Marcus Flint younger brother was the other chaser, Crabbe and Goyle were the beaters, and Theo Nott was the keeper. 

 

"Lovely day for Quidditch, aye gents?" said a familiar voice from behind them.

 

They turned to face Lee Jordan, Fred and George's best friend and former Gryffindor, who had graduated two years ago along with the twins and the majority of the Gryffindor quidditch team. 

 

"Lee, what brings you about?" asked Ron, shaking Lee's hand. 

 

"I couldn't miss commentating for this game, Ron. Fred and George would have kicked my sorry ass." said Lee. "I'm here to get the players names and positions so I can call them correctly. List, captains?"

 

Draco and Harry went to write down the list of names and positions for Lee. As they waited, Lee looked at the group, eyes landing and locking onto Rashida. 

 

"Don't gather I've seen you around, love." said Lee, holding out his hand for Rashida to shake. Blaise began to eye Lee very closely. 

 

"I'm a transfer from Africa. Rashida Mosi." she said, taking Lee's hand and politely shaking it. 

 

"Jordan. Lee Jordan. Nice locks." he said, complimenting her hair. 

 

"Yours are nice too." said Rashida, returning the compliment. 

 

"Oh shit." whispered Ron in Hermione’s ear as he saw the growing disdain on Blaise's face as he moved closer to his girlfriend. 

 

"Careful Lee, that there's Zabini's girl." said Seamus, amuses by the scene. 

 

Lee looked over at the disgruntled Blaise, who was staring a hole into his forehead.

 

"Indeed." said Lee, not the least bit intimidated as he continued the grip on Rashida's hand. "I'll be sure to try and remember." 

 

"You do that." growled Blaise, taking Rashida’s arm and gently pulling at it so her hand would slip out of Lee’s, causing him to chuckle.

 

Draco and Harry returned, lists in hand. Lee took them and did a glance over. 

 

"Pleasure doing business gentlemen. See you around, Rashida." said Lee, giving her a wink and Blaise a smug grin before heading up to the teacher’s box.

 

"Fucking prick." mumbled Blaise. 

 

"What just happened" asked Draco.

 

“He just practically fucked my girlfriend with his eyes, the slimy prat!!” snapped Blaise.

 

"Oh come on, he was just being polite." said Rashida, knowing full well Lee was indeed taking a fancy to her. Though very attractive, Lee was absolutely not Rashida's type, not even close, but she didn't let Blaise know that. 

 

"Bullshit. He was fawning all over your ass." said Blaise. 

 

“Well, I do have a nice ass to fawn over.” said Rashida, antagonizing Blaise for fun.

 

"Oh hell, you better not have let Jordan get into your head like that, Zabini!!" said Draco, pointing an accusing finger at him. "We lose this game because of you, I'm hexing your ass onto your face!!"

 

"I'm good, Drayke." said Blaise as Ginny and Rashida laughed. 

 

"See you guys after the game." said Hermione.  

 

"For luck." said Ron, giving her a sweet kiss before she took off towards the Gryffindor stands. 

 

The two teams went to their locker rooms and prepared for the game. They each sat down to hear speeches from their captains. 

* * *

 

"This is the most important game of the season and I know we can pull through, just like every other time." began Harry. "We have the best chasers since Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet, and what better beaters to replace Fred and George than you two blokes. And of course, we have our Weasley King."

 

"WEASLEY IS OUR KING!!" chanted the team twice, making Ron's ears turn red. 

 

"And of course we have you Harry." said Dean. "The best damn seeker Hogwarts has ever seen."

 

"You're too kind, Dean. Maybe not the best, but a hell of a lot better than that git over there." said Harry, pointing to the wall behind him. "As I was saying, we got this in the bag, especially since I feel we may have a secret weapon."

 

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dennis. 

 

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on your positions and winning." said Harry as he prepared to continue his long winded speech. 

 

Over at the Slytherin locker room, the other team was preparing to hear enthusiastic words from their captain as well. 

 

"Don't fuck this game up!! Now let's go win!!" yelled Draco. 

 

Draco was never one for speeches. 

 

 

 


	34. Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, here is my attempt at Quidditch. Wish me luck and I hope you like it. Special shoutout to my Potter friend and fellow Romione lover Erin, who gave me some tips and knowledge for me to get this right. 
> 
>  
> 
> And i lied last chapter. It was getting long, so it will be three parts :)

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup match of Gryffindor vs Slytherin!!" boomed Lee Jordan's voice over the Quidditch pitch.

 

"I'm Lee Jordan and I'm making a glorious return to commentate today's festivities. In other words, I'm here to speak on Gryffindor!!"

 

'Lee, please." said McGonagall.

 

"Sorry, Professor." said Lee, smiling at his and McGonagall's old routine. She was going to positively despise him after this match. 

 

"Let's meet your players for Gryffindor!! Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan, the Creevey brothers, their co-captain Weasley, and their captain, Potter!! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!!"

 

The Gryffindor team flew out and proceeded around the pitch in a V-formation while all houses, except for Slytherin and some of Ravenclaw, cheered loudly and waved their red and gold articles. Ron flew up to the hoops, where some of the crowd broke out into a verse of 'Weasley Is Our King.' Funny how a song that started out as a taunt from Draco, ended up to be one of the greatest chants of encouragement ever. 

 

"And let's meet the opposers on the Slytherin team!!" boomed Lee's amplified voice, only it was less enthusiastic. "Nott, Parkinson, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, their co-captain Zabini, and their captain Malfoy!!"

 

Slytherin and the rest of Ravenclaw went wild as the team took off and flew effortlessly into their positions.

 

"Fun fact that I learned today about Slytherin's co-captain Zabini," said Lee. "for those who don't already know, he is currently 'dating' (he said this while making the quote/unquote sign with his fingers) Gryffindor's reserve seeker Rashida Mosi. I've seen her up close folks, and might I be so bold as to say she is brutally gorgeous." 

 

"JORDAN!!" exclaimed McGonagall.

 

Rashida felt her face grow hot with blush. So this is what Harry meant by secret weapon. 

 

Blaise glared towards the teacher's box, eyes zeroing in on Lee. Lee smugly smiled and shrugged. "Sorry, professor, I just thought people should know. It's not every day a Slytherin pulls such a vivacious Gryff."

 

"Jordan, you are not here to be admiring students!!" shouted McGonagall.

 

"Pay attention, Zabini." mumbled Draco. He could already tell what was going to happen. 

 

"The players are getting into position with seekers Malfoy and Potter in the center of the field. There go the bludgers, and the snitch has been released. Remember folks, the snitch is worth 150 points and whoever catches it, ends the game. And we all know who the best seeker in this game is!!"

 

"Don't be biased, Jordan!!"

 

"Only stating facts, Professor."

 

Harry smiled confidently at Draco, who already looked like he was over the game before it even started. Lee Jordan was going to royally fuck this game up.

 

Madam Hooch stepped out in the middle of the field and launched the quaffle up in between both teams. Ginny wanted no time in swiftly securing it and taking off towards Slytherin hoops in a blur and scoring in less that 15 seconds. 

 

"10 points to Gryffindor!!" said Lee as he waved his wand to change the numbers on the scoreboard. "An excellent snatch and score by Gryffindor's chaser, Ginevra Weasley. Rumor has it that she is dating Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy. Wonder how he feels to have his own girlfriend score the first ten points!!"

 

"Fucking wanker." mumbled Draco as he took off in search of the snitch. 

 

"Slytherin now had possession of the quaffle. Chaser Pansy Parkinson passes it to Blaise Zabini, whom this commentator questions how in the hell did he pull such a beautiful witch when he himself looks like a well dressed troll-OUCH PROFESSOR, THAT WAS MY HAIR!!"

 

Blaise angrily threw the quaffle at Alex to carry, only he threw it with so much force that Alex had no choice but to dodge it for fear of it taking his head off. Dean swooped in and caught it. 

 

"And now Dean Thomas is in possession of the quaffle and has passed it to Seamus Finnigan, who barely misses being hit by a bludger!! Finnigan passes it to Weasley, Alex Flint comes in for the steal and misses his mark, and Weasley hurls the quaffle into the left hoop!! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!!"

 

Draco looked down at his girlfriend in both admiration and disgust. He really wished she was playing for Slytherin, as Ginny was a force to be reckoned with. 

 

"Slytherin once again has possession of the quaffle." said Lee. "Let's hope Parkinson doesn't pass it to Zabini this time. Hey Zabini, do you think that the lovely Rashida would let me floo her when she is done with you?"

 

"Jordan, you keep up your antics and you're done!!"

 

"FUCK YOU JORDAN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" said Blaise, shaking his fiat at the laughing commentator. Pansy rolled her eyes as she flew towards Gryffindor's side and launched the quaffle towards to hoops. Ron quickly blocked its entrance to the right hoop, with Seamus quickly recovering the quaffle. Pansy sneered at Ron, who gave her a mocking wave. 

 

Harry couldn't help but laugh. The game was playing out just as he thought it would when he seen the way Lee looked at Rashida and Blaise. One thing you never wanted Lee Jordan to find out was a weakness that you had. He would use it to his advantage, and pissing Blaise off using Rashida to break his concentration, seemed to be his objective for the day. 

 

Suddenly he spotted gold out the corner of his eyes. He zoomed down towards the ground and chased after the snitch, dipping under and flying over players as he chased it. Draco had spotted it too, and was doing the same beside Harry, trying to gain speed over him. 

* * *

 

An hour later, the score was 110 to 20, and it was time for a 10 minute break for the players to catch their breaths. While everything was peachy keen in the Gryffindor locker room, Draco was going mad in the Slytherin room. 

 

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU WANKERS OUT THERE?!?" yelled Draco "WHY ARE YOU OUT THERE PLAYING LIKE BITCHES?!?"

 

"Don't look at me, Draco, I've been doing my job!!" huffed Pansy. 

 

"Same as I." said Alex. "It's loverboy over here who is playing like his head is stuck up his girlfriend's ass." 

 

"Fuck you Flint!!" yelled Blaise. "You're not the one having to go through hearing that bloody prat's commentary about your own fucking woman!!"

 

"He's doing it on purpose, you sod." said Theo. 

 

"Don't you fucking think I know that?!?"

 

"Okay stop!! Yes, he is doing that shit on propose, Zabini. He did it to me as well. You just got to block his words out and for Merlin sakes, not let it get to you!! Fuck him up after the game for all I care, just play like you have some bloody sense!!" yelled Draco. 

 

"Right. Whatever." mumbled Blaise, angry at everything. 

 

"Blaise however isn't to blame for everything." said Draco. "Aim those fucking bludgers Crabbe and Goyle.

 

"Right. And hit your bint, Drayke?" asked Gregory.

 

"You hit my woman with a bludger, and I'll beat your ass." threatened Draco.

 

"She's the fastest on the team, Draco!!" protested Vincent." Surely we are supposed to take the competition out of the damn game!!"

 

"I don't give a fuck you hit Ginny Weasley and I swear to Merlin I'll swell your mouths up so bad, you won't be able to eat!!"

 

"For someone who wants to win so bad, you sure are making the wrong decisions." said Theo. 

 

"Got a problem with my coaching, Nott? Would you like to sit out and let Dolohov here take your place?" asked Draco, pointing to Mason Dolohov, a Slytherin 4th year that was the reserve keeper.  

 

Theo sneered, but shook his head no. "Thought so." said Draco. "Ginny is brilliant, however, you won't have to deal with her injured and kissed. Therefore take the others out all you want. Just don't touch her."

 

 

"You're concerning yourself with the wrong Weasley." said Pansy. "We haven't only been able to score twice for nothing. Like it or not, Ron is an excellent keeper."

 

Pansy had a point, and Draco knew that. Though Ron was a friend of his as well as his girlfriend's brother, he couldn't deny Pansy's words. 

 

 

"Alright. This is what we need to do."

 

 


	35. Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin Pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Busy busy busy, plus I wanted to get this right. 
> 
> Again, shout out to Erin for giving me pointers and helping me. 
> 
> On with the fic :)

The players got back on the field, each team with their strategy in order. The Slytherins only had one thing on their minds.

 

Take out the Weasley King. 

 

"Gryffindor chaser Dean Thomas has possession of the quaffle." said Lee Jordan, once again commentating the game. "He and our lady Weasley ate making great passes, they ate really in sync. Probably because they used to date in their fifth year. Don't know if seeker Malfoy knew that or not, but-"

 

"The game, Jordan!!"

 

"Sorry. Looks like Thomas is going in for the score- oh!! He barely dodges that bludger and sends the quaffle soaring through the left hoop!! SCORE 120 TO 20!! Slytherin better get on track before Potter catches that snitch!!"

 

Draco was furious. After another hour, the score had became 150 to 50, and it seemed as if everyone was starting to be bored of the game. Something had to change. He gave Crabbe and Goyle a signal when Pansy was flying towards Ron to score, with Ginny riding close behind her. Crabbe flew swiftly and swung his bat, hitting a bludger hard, sending it straight towards Ron. Colin had seen the deed and flew as fast as he could towards it to hit it away, but it was too late. The bludger hit Ron's left arm with a mighty CRACK, sending Ron falling towards the ground, head first. 

 

"RON, NO!!" yelled Hermione, pointing her wand towards Ron. "ARRESTO MOMENTUM!!"

 

Ron's descent slowed down to a crawl, and he gently floated down until his back hit the ground softly. 

 

"RON WEASLEY HAS BEEN HIT AND TAKEN OUT THE GAME!!" yelled Lee, angrily. "CLEARLY YOU CAN TELL THAT THE SLYTHERINS CAN'T WIN BY WAY OF TALENT!! THEY HAVE TO RESORT TO BEING FOUL, CHEATING, SONS OF-"

 

"LEE JORDAN, NOT ANOTHER WORD!!"

 

"YOU SAW WHAT THAT OVERGROWN OAF DID, PROFESSOR!! ANYWAYS FIVE MINUTE TIMEOUT!!"

 

Hermione ran quickly down to the pitch along with Madam Pomfrey, while the rest of Gryffindor flew down to check on Ron. 

 

"Ron!! Are you okay??" asked Hermione frantically, as she kneeled over him. 

 

"My....my arm..."moaned Ron. "Fucking git." 

 

"Alright there Ron?" asked Harry. He gently removed Ron's armguard and gently pulled up Ron's sleeve to reveal a huge bruise forming on his arm. 

 

Madam Pomfrey arrived and assessed the damage. "No doubt about it, it's broken. He won't be able to play." 

 

Harry and Dean helped Ron up onto his feet. Suddenly out of nowhere, a bludger hammer raced through the air, hitting Harry on the side of his head with tremendous force, knocking him out.

 

"HARRY!!" yelled the team, as well as Pansy in the air. Pansy raced down to the ground, almost falling off her broom. She ran over to where Harry had been hit. He was breathing fine, but there was a gash that had split his scalp. You could see his flesh. 

 

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!?" yelled Lee from the stands. "LOOKS LIKE A BLUDGER BAT WAS LAUNCHED AT HARRY POTTER, TAKING HIM OUT THE GAME TOO. I'M ON TO YOU CHEATING SCUM!! YOU CAN'T DENY THAT!!"

 

"GOYLE, WHAT THE HELL!!" yelled Draco. His actions were not part of the plan. Gregory shrugged as if he didn't care. 

 

"GOYLE, YOU'RE BENCHED!!" yelled McGonagall from the stands. "10 minute break everyone!!"

 

Harry and Ron were taken to the hospital wing, with Hermione and Pansy (who could have given a damn about the game at that moment) in tow, crying for the boys. Madam Hooch encouraged the rest of the team to stay behind and sort the game out. 

 

"What do we do??" asked Dennis. "We've lost both our captains, not to mention we don't have a reserve keeper since Natalie McDonald got herself a detention!!"

 

Everyone looked to Ginny. It had always been an unspoken agreement that if something was to happen to both Harry and Ron, she was best to take over the team.

"The only solution I can think of is that Colin and you, Dennis, will have to help guard the hoops as well as play your positions. Don't know how well that will work, but it's something. Rashida will have to replace Harry as seeker."

 

Rashida looked nervous. Since joining the team, she had only been able to practice, not play an actual game. 

 

"Are you sure I can do this?" she asked Ginny. 

 

"You technically have no choice but to, Ra." said Ginny. "But you're brilliant. You can do it. Just block everything out and focus on the snitch. And when I say everything I mean voices too. Draco has a nasty habit of taunting Harry to throw him off his game. No telling what he may say to you." 

* * *

 

The teams ended up back on the pitch, with Slytherin missing a chaser and Gryffindor, a keeper. 

 

"Looks like Potter has been replaced by Gryffindor's reserve seeker, Rashida Mosi." said Lee. "Now, if she plays as good as she looks, this game could be in the bag, folks."

 

"Oh shit." said Blaise. This was already not looking good. He wished he was watching the game and not playing. He had never seen Rashida fly. 

 

"Slytherin has control of the quaffle with Zabini who has passed it back to Flin, and again back to Zabini, who is closing in on the hoops. Dennis Creevey seemed to be rushing towards the hoops in an attempt to guard, but Zabini manages to get the quaffle through the middle hoop. 10 points to Slytherin. The score is now 150 to 60!!"

 

Rashida couldn't help but give Blaise a clap. He looked proud of himself, despite the fact that he really had it easy, as Ron was not there to guard the hoops. 

 

The game went on and soon Slytherin had tied with Gryffindor, each team with 200 points. The team was growing tired as Draco and Rashida hunted for the snitch. 

 

Suddenly, Rashida heard the fluttering of the snitch's wings, and noticed Draco rushing towards her. The snitch was right beside her ear. She smacked it away so Draco wouldn't make the grab. It took off towards the ground, Rashida rushed after it. 

 

"And it looks like Rashida is chasing the snitch!!" said Lee. "She is flying as if shot out of a cannon. Good looks as well as flying skills. Zabini better hold onto this one. She knows how to handle a broom very well." 

 

"GO TO HELL, JORDAN!!" yelled Blaise. 

 

Rashida zoomed through the pitch, ducking and dodging players and bludgers with precision, as if she was the only one on the field. She reached her hand out, the snitch just inches away. Draco came up beside her, arm extended as well. He could just taste the victory. No way would Rashida catch it. 

 

"It looks neck and neck folks!! The snitch is within grasp of both seekers!! Who will catch it? Slytherin's prince, or Gryffindor's African goddess?? Whom if she allows me to, I would gladly take for a celebratory butter beer after the game. 

 

"FUCK YOU!!" yelled Blaise. 

 

Rashida blocked everything out, her entire focus on the snitch which seemed to be centimeters away. She only had one chance to catch it. Sh lunged forward , moved her hand as swift as she could, and her fingers tightly closed around the snitch's wing, slicing the palm of her hand. She ignored the pain as she pulled it towards her body and pushed the snitch into her other hand as she jumped off her broom and tumbled onto the ground. 

 

"RASHIDA HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!" boomed Lee's voice. The crowd went wild. Even some of Slytherin couldn't help but cheer.

 

Rashida laid on the ground, holding the snitch with her fingers, the wings slowing down and then folding into itself. Draco landed beside her and smirked as he reached out his hand to help her off the ground. 

 

"Nice catch." he said. 

 

"Thanks." she managed to get o before she was bombarded by the rest of the Gryffindor team. Dean hoisted Rashida onto his shoulders (much to Blaise's disgust) and the team cheered as he carried her around the pitch, her holding the snitch up triumphantly for everyone to see. 

* * *

 

Blaise ran up to the team, waiting for Dean to put Rashida down. Rashida climbed down off of Dean and stood in front of Blaise with a smug look on her face. 

 

"Not bad." said Blaise looking impressively at his girlfriend. 

 

"You weren't too bad yourself, considering what you had to endure." complimented Rashida. "You pass very well, and you have great aim."

 

"I supposed you will be having that butterbeer with that toshpot Jordan then?" asked Blaise with venom on his tongue. 

 

Rashida's smile faded. "Well, I was planning on celebrating my win with you on my arm, but if you would like for me to do so, I will." she said, smartly.

 

"I was only-"

 

"You're completely mental, do you know that? He was saying all of that to get into your head. And I see that you allowed it to." said Rashida, disappointed. 

 

"I know, and I shouldn't have-" 

 

"I gotta go. Maybe my absence will hopefully remind you that I date you and not Lee Jordan." said Rashida, turning around and walking towards the Gryffindor locker room, leaving Blaise feeling like an idiot. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. Mended Bodies, Mended Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off while the game is still going on, while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Pansy are in the hospital wing. So there will be parts of the last chapter in this one.
> 
> On with the fic :)

"Please, can I just sit with him??" begged Pansy as Madam Pomfrey tries to rush her away.    
  
"My dear, you are more than welcome to sit with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, but right now, I need full concentration while working on Mr. Potter. Head injuries are delicate things." said Madam Pomfrey, trying to be as comforting as she could.   
  
Pansy sold and watched sadly as Pomfrey levitated Harry towards a room and closed the door. She then walked over to where Ron and Hermione were. Ron was sitting on the side of as bed, arm in a sling as he sipped on pumpkin juice. Madam Pomfrey had just mended his broken arm, but his wrist had also been sprung, and there was no way to fix a spring.   
  
"She won't let me in." said Pansy. "That gash, the blood..."   
  
Hermione grabbed Pansy's hand. "He'll be fine, Pans. Madam Pomfrey will set him right as rain. He will probably be out of here by tomorrow."   
  
"I can't believe Greg would do such a thing. I ought to kick him in the bollocks. Harry did not deserve that at all. I'm so scared for him, what if something happened to his brain??" said Pansy, angrily slumping down in the chair beside Ron's bed.    
  
"Looks like Potter has been replaced by Gryffindor's reserve seeker, Rashida Mosi." they heard Lee's voice say in the distance. "Now, if she plays as good as she looks, this game could be in the bag, folks."   
  
"Well, at least they put her in the game." said Ron. "Dunno what they are going to do about keeping the goals. I'm so bloody stupid."   
  
"No you're not, Ron. You didn't see it coming, that was a dirty dirty trick they did. I can't believe Malfoy- well I'll take that back. I can believe he allowed it to happen. But he sounded angry about what happened to Harry." said Hermione, rubbing Ron's back.    
  
"Knowing him, he probably plotted to get me out." chuckled Ron. "Malfoy knows his chasers don't stand a chance with me. Cruel politics of Quidditch, it is."   
  
"I don't see the humor in it." said Hermione, crossing her arms.    
  
"We did plot to take you out, sorry Ron. said Pansy, feeling bad.    
  
"As I said, cruel politics of Quidditch."   
  
"You Quidditch players are insufferable."   
  
"Slytherin has control of the quaffle with Zabini who has passed it back to Flin, and again back to Zabini, who is closing in on the hoops. Dennis Creevey seemed to be rushing towards the hoops in an attempt to guard, but Zabini manages to get the quaffle through the middle hoop. 10 points to Slytherin. The score is now 150 to 60!!" they heard Lee say.   
  
"Kill me now." said Ron, laying back so his head rested on Hermione's thigh. Hermione gave him a sympathetic grin as she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to relax him. In a matter of minutes, her soothing hands had put Ron's exhausted body to sleep.   
  
Pansy looked at the couple and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. They seemed to have it all, a loving relationship that was more than just a snog and a shag.    
  
"I never apologized to you Hermione" said Pansy. "Lying about Ron making the bet to shag you too. I should have just told you the truth."   
  
Hermione shrugged. "You should have, but I realize why you didn't. I probably wouldn't have been as bold as I was with him."   
  
"You two look really great together."    
  
"You and Harry looked great together too, despite circumstances." said Hermione. "You seemed to be a comfort to him. Ron even said he wasn't having the nightmares about his parents anymore, and he was getting over the abuse the Dursleys put him through."   
  
Pansy blushed. "Harry has been through so much, Hermione. I personally could never ensure the things that he went through at the hands of his family. He seems much happier. Now that he gets to stay with Sirius when he leaves school."   
  
"He isn't really that bad, Pans. He's just dealt with a lot of hurt. I see now that the only reason he acted like he did was because of all the bad he had endured. He felt it was the norm, I gather. You came along and helped him see that he is worth love and affection. You should feel good about that." said Hermione.    
  
Before Pansy could respond, Madam Pomfrey came out the room. Pansy stood straight up out of the chair.   
  
"He's mended." said Pomfrey. "His brain activity is completely normal, so no worry of that. He may have a scar, but with all that hair you will never see it. He's resting right now, but you are more than welcome to sit with him. Just don't try to wake him, his body needs rest."   
  
Pansy beamed and gave Hermione a quick side hug before hurrying into the little room.    
  
She sat down on the chair that was beside of Harry's bed. His glasses laid on the nightstand, his head had a bandage around it with the top of his unruly hair sticking out of it. He had a scrape on his cheek, but he looked fine.    
  
Pansy took Harry's hand, lightly brushing her thumb over the top of it.    
  
"Harry Potter you scared the wits out of me, you did." she whispered. "I'm gonna annihilate Greg when I see him, he should never have done that to you. I don't even care of we win or lose that bloody game. I'm just glad that you're okay."   
  
She looked at Harry's almost peaceful face. He looked as if he was having a good dream, instead of recovering from a head injury. She couldn't help the small smile that had crept up onto her own face. She felt a rush of emotions flooding through her body. What if she would have lost him today? Despite everything they had went through with the stupid bet, at that moment, the good outweighed the bad, and she found herself thinking that she couldn't deal with a world that did not have him in it.    
  
She had to face it. Admit it firmly to herself. She didn't want to lose him a second time.    


* * *

  
  
Gryffindor had a huge celebration party in the Room Of Requirement. All of Gryffindor (minus anyone under 5th year) and Hufflepuff were there, as well as a bunch of Ravenclaws, and even a few Slytherins were in attendance.    
  
Draco sulked in the corner of the room along with Blaise. Ron and Hermione had told Ginny what had happened, and even though Ron had gotten over it because Gryffindor won anyway, Ginny was in no mood to speak to Draco at the moment.   
  
Rashida hadn't spoken to Blaise since the end of the game, and he was getting extremely hung up about it. It did however give him time to think things through. He had never been the jealous type. He had never had a reason to. Jealousy was a new feeling to him. A dangerous feeling. He knew he shouldn't have acted the way he did towards her, but the words slipped out before he could catch them, and the next thing he knew, Rashida was angry with him.    
  
He wanted to apologize, but besides sorry, what really could he say? He didn't know how to act with situations like these.   
  
He decided to take a page out of the Gryffindor handbook and just go for it. Lay all his cards on the table as the muggle expression went.    
  
"Im off to find Shida, mate." said Blaise to Draco. "Think you'll survive?"   
  
Draco took a sip of his firewhiskey he had gotten from some Gryffindors that smuggled it in. "Sure. If you see Ginny while you out, can you tell her I need to talk to her?"   
  
"You sound wounded." laughed Blaise.    
  
"Fuck you, I miss my girlfriend. I'm not some pansy ass that won't admit it." said Draco, taking another swig.    
  
Blaise shook his head and went to find Rashida. He soon saw her and Ginny, sitting with the rest of the team, cheering on Dean while he was taking as many shots of firewhiskey as he could at one time.    
  
"Hey Gin, Draco said he wanted to talk to you." said Blaise as he approached the girls. "He's over there acting like a lost fucking puppy. He even admitted that he miss you."    
  
Ginny groaned. As much as she didn't have any words for her git of a boyfriend, the image of him feeling low and missing her made her heart soften a bit.    
  
'Fine. I'll go talk to him." she said, heading towards the way Blaise came.    
  
She marched over to where Draco was sitting and stood in front of him, watching him nurse his drink. When Draco realized she was in front of him, he looked up at her through his lashes, feeling ashamed for once.    
  
"Are you still mad at me?" asked Draco.    
  
"Of course I am, you made that asshole break my brother's arm." said Ginny, sitting beside him.    
  
"I didn't intend for his arm to be broken, Gin. I just needed him out of the game."   
  
  
"Thankfully Pomfrey mended it, so he's fine. You really wasted your time with your stupid little plan. As you seen, it didn't matter if he played or not, we still won." said Ginny, trying to be both smug and cross at the same time.    
  
"Must you really rub it in, cheeky witch?"    
  
"Would you rather me rub my win in your face or be mad at you for the rest of the night."   
  
"I would much rather you rub something else in my face." said Draco, wiggling his eyebrows.    
  
Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Pervy git. We are in a room full of people and the only thing on your mind is sex."    
  
"What people? I don't see anyone in here but you." said Draco, grin creeping up on his face.    
  
Ginny looked around and seen that Draco had made a small room around the sofa they were sitting on. She couldn't help but be impressed.    
  
"Clever. Very very clever." she said, laughing as Draco pounced onto her.   


* * *

  
  
"Now, can I talk to you?"" asked Blaise sincerely, eyes locked on an agitated Rashida.    
  
"I was about to run away with Lee Jordan, but I guess I can spare you a minute." said Rashida, annoyed.    
  
The comment hurt, but Blaise accepted it. He took Rashida's hand and lead her to a corner of the room, putting a silencing bubble around them so they could hear each other.    
  
"Look, I'm sorry about today and what I said, alright?" said Blaise.   
  
"Why would you act like that, Zabini?" asked Rashida as she rested her back against the wall. "You should have known he was being an ass and you really should have known I didn't care what he said."   
  
"Look, this is all new to me, alright?" began Blaise. "I'm not used to this shit happening to me. I'm not used to feeling the way I've been about you. Jordan really fucked with me. I had never known jealously, and that shit he said had my blood boiling, I wanted to punch him in his smug face. I have never wanted to do that over a witch. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't mean to sound possessive, because I know that I don't own you, but the thought of you with another man, it.....it makes me feel like I'm mental or something. I think I would have broken every bone in Jordan's body if he was to ever try something with you. I just don't-"   
  
"Shhhh..." said Rashida, putting her index finger to Blaise's lips. "I get it. I understand. You were jealous. But I assure you Blaise, you don't have a reason to be."    
  
"Yes I do. I have a lot of reasons to be. I don't deserve you." said Blaise, moving Rashida's finger from his mouth and holding it.    
  
Rashida looked at Blaise, confused by his words. "What do you mean by that?"   
  
"Come on, Shida, don't do that. You know I don't. I am one of the worst slags to ever walk these halls. I don't respect women like I should, I was a couple and utter asshole to you, I'm incapable of having an actual meaningful relationship, I-"   
  
"Stop. Don't do that to yourself, hon. Yes, you used to be like that. A heartless whore with no morals. But you have changed, you really have. I wouldn't be with you if you were still like that. And I thought that we were having a meaningful relationship. If I didn't think this meant something, I wouldn't have allowed you to meet my parents. You are becoming a very good man, Blaise. Let yourself see that. Please?" said Rashida as she lovingly caressed Blaise's cheek with her other hand.    
  
Blaise nodded, feeling much better than he originally did.    
  
"Just do me a favor? Don't doubt me." she said. "I would only go away if you gave me a reason to, not if someone else came along. So until you yourself fucks this up, you're stuck with me."   
  
"Then you're not going anywhere." said Blaise as he pressed his lips against hers. They had kissed many times since they had gotten together, but for some reason, this kiss felt different to Blaise. It was more heartfelt. He could feel his emotions traveling through him and entering her. He felt like he never ever wanted to feel another woman's lips on his ever again.    
  
They pulled back from each other and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. He didn't know if she had, but it looked like she had felt what he had and they both had the same idea.    
  
"Can we go back to your room?" asked Rashida softly.    
  



	37. The Fire We Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this should be ending soon, though I haven't figured out how to wrap it up yet. Kinda sucks that it has to end, as I really like this story, especially the Blaise and Rashida dynamic. I may make fics of them by themselves. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and a part of this will be in first person narrative. I thought it would be interesting to do, plus Rashida is poetic with her words. If sex isn't your thing, you may wanna skip the flashback. Actually.....probably not even read this chapter. Sorry lol. 
> 
> On with the fic lol ;)

"And where the bloody hell have you been??" asked Ginny as she and Hermione watched Rashida walk into the dorm at 9 Sunday night. Rashida was carrying her quidditch uniform under her arm, and was wearing what looked like a boy's uniform shirt and boy's muggle jeans that were shrunk and fitted to her size. 

 

She looked up at her two friends and blushed. "Hey Gin, Mi. You two look....." 

 

"Suspicious? Curious?" asked Ginny. 

 

"Pretty." said Rashida, putting her uniform in her laundry bin.

 

"Why are you dressed in Blaise's clothes? And why haven't we seen you since the party last night?" inquired Hermione, grinning.

 

"Well, I guess the most honest answer is that I was with Blaise last night..... and all day today..." 

 

Ginny jumped up and pulled Rashida onto Hermione's bed, closing the curtain and putting up an imperturbable charm on them so no one could get through or overhear.

 

"TELL US EVERYTHING!!" said Hermione and Ginny enthusiastically. 

 

"You girls are impossible." laughed Rashida.

 

Hermione and Ginny smiled so hard, it looked as if it hurt. 

 

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you." laughed Rashida.

* * *

 

*FLASHBACK WILL BE IN RASHIDA'S FIRST PERSON NARRATIVE*

 

We left the party and walked back towards Slytherin. Neither of us said a word, we just held hands and enjoyed the silence. I thought Blaise would want to hurry back, but we took our time as it seemed he had a lot on his mind. 

 

When we finally got to his room, everything felt different, warmer. The fire was dim, but work and comforting, his bed never looked so inviting, and the atmosphere just felt as if things were going to change. 

 

He looked at me, those blue eyes of his shining like a moonlit sea. It made me nervous, but in a good way. He kissed me, and it felt as if he had never had kissed me before. I allowed his tongue to dance with mine. He had never kissed me like that before. His kisses has always been great, but this one was fueled with a passion that he had never shown me before. 

 

I felt limited by my clothes all of a sudden, and I guess he did too because we stopped kissing and shed our shirts. I had seen his without a shirt many times, and he had seen my back, but he had never seen my chest in just a bra, and he looked almost mesmerized. As if he had never seen tits before. It was quite funny actually, but I didn't laugh. I didn't want to spoil the moment. 

 

He allowed my hands to explore his body. Blaise had the most beautiful ebony skin. Unblemished, soft, it almost looks unreal. It reminds me of cocoa beans when they are cleaned and before they are roasted. I kissed his neck and he seemed to hum at the touch of my lips. 

 

He turned me around and held me close to him. He kissed from my shoulder to my neck, waking up the butterflies inside of me and they began to flutter. His fingers were in my hair, massaging my scalp as he kissed and nibbled at my skin, putting me under a spell. 

 

I turned around and took his lips back with mine as he walked forward, guiding me to his bed. He gently pushed me onto it, leaning over me as he once again took my neck. My hands traveled the length of his broad shoulders, his skin feeling like glass under my fingertips.

 

He kissed a trail down to the front hook of my bra, unhooking it with his teeth. It popped open, my breasts spilling out. I let out a moan as he kissed the side of the right one, his tongue drawing circles around my rosebud, while he cupped the other one in his big strong hand. 

 

He then kissed the area above my belly button. I quickly realized that it was one of my hot spots, as a wave of lust rushed over my body like water. He kept one hand on my breast, and the other unzipped and unbuckled my pants. 

 

"Is this okay?" he asked, his voice deep and as beautiful as new velvet. Even his voice at the time was erotic to me. I couldn't even answer him back, all I could do was nod.

 

He got up and took my pants off of me. Thank goodness I had changed into my pretty blue silk panties after the game instead of a pair of simple cotton ones. 

 

He then ran his soft hands down up my leg and to my thigh. He touched the outside of my panties. My skin was so sensitive that I jumped up a bit. He didn't realize what he was making my body do. It was like it was crying out to him. 'Take me, I'm all yours.' it was saying.

 

"Have I told you how dangerously alluring you are?" he asked, making my face heat up. 

 

"No, but I feel you're about to." I said, not really knowing what else to say. He had rendered me speechless, beyond phrases that made sense. Besides, I was beyond words at the moment. I just wanted to feel until I couldn't anymore. 

 

He smiled at me and then stood up to take off his jeans and boxers. The only light was the fire, and it casted a glow against his naked body, causing my lust inebriated self to see him as if he were a god. 

 

He took off my panties and waved his wand over my abdomen. I felt the cooling sensation of the contraceptive charm. I was elated that he had thought of that, because my mind was nowhere near sane at the moment. I got under the covers with him getting under them as well, hovering overtop of me. He kissed me deep as he positioned himself over me. 

 

And then, he entered me. Slowly. 

 

I came alive, it felt as if it was the first time all over again. We gasped at the same time and his length and my warmth met. It felt as if I was reborn. He must have too because his eyes grew big and he looked at me as if he had never seen me before. 

 

Soon, instincts took over as he moved in and out of me. My nails scratched down his back, causing him to hiss in pleasure. He loved the sting, it motivated him to go even harder. 

 

He whispered my name in my ear as if it was the most wonderful word in his vocabulary. I had never felt such power, such dominance, such passion, as I had felt with him giving his all to me. He made me feel more of a woman than I ever had. 

 

I cried out his name as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of me. He lifted up one of my legs, biting and kissing at my calve as he moved harder and harder. I could tell that both of us were reaching that point of no return. He gave one more mighty thrust, and our bodies climaxed together like fireworks going off. The feeling was exhilarating and my body trembled under his as ripples upon ripples of ecstasy ran through me. 

 

He smiled down at me and I smiled at him, each of us thoroughly satisfied. He slid out of me and I groaned, instantly missing him. He laid down beside me and waved his wand, cleaning us up of our sweat and the juices of our lovemaking. I turned and curled into his body, his arm draped over my body pulling me into him even more. I had never felt so wanted, so desired, so safe, as I had being with him. 

 

I think he felt I went to sleep because I felt his warm lips against my cheek. "I love you." he whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open, I thought I had heard him wrong. I hesitated for a second, and then I said it back. I think I surprised him, but he didn't want me to know it. He just pulled me even more into him, his lips against the back of my neck. I could feel him smiling. And then, we fell asleep.

 

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

 

Rashida ended her story with her hand unknowingly on her cheek, as of she was trying to hold her face together. Ginny and Hermione, who had hung onto her every word has their hands on their chests, their insides melting. 

 

"Wow..." said Ginny slowly. 

 

"So sex is that wonderful?" asked Hermione, simply mesmerized. 

 

Rashida broke out of her trance and shrugged. "I mean that first time for us was like that. The other four weren't that slow." 

 

"You guys have done it five times in 24 hours?!?" gasped Hermione. 

 

Rashida blushed hard but laughed. "I can honestly say that I see now why he left a sea of broken hearts in his wake. Blaise does his job. And does it well." 

 

"What I can't believe is that he actually told you he loved you." said Ginny. "I never pegged Blaise for an emotional bloke."

 

"He said it a lot after the first time. Blaise can be pretty romantic when he wants to be." said Rashida, giggling.

 

"Well your story has motivated me!! I think I need to go and find Draco. Our first time wasn't anything like that."

 

"YOUR FIRST TIME?!?" exclaimed Hermione and Rashida.

 

"You two had sex?!? And you didn't tell us?!?" exclaimed Rashida.

 

Ginny laughed. "We did. It was the day after Valentine's Day. Remember how I didn't attend Care Of Magical Creatures, Hermi? You asked where I was, and I said I had felt sick? Well, it was Draco's free period, and I didn't feel up to going to class, so I hung out with him, one thing lead to another, and.....we shagged....a lot."

 

"I knew you looked different, you redheaded vixen you!!" said Rashida, pointing at Ginny in amusement.

 

"I am so angry at you!!" said Hermione, crossing her arms. "So how was it??"

 

"It was amazing!!" said Ginny, thinking back. "I mean it wasn't as mushy as Ra and Blaise, but he was sweet, and gentle, and he took care of me. Gentle was nice, but I soon moved past all that and told him to pretend that I wasn't a virgin. Draco is the best."

 

"I guess that just leaves Pansy and our dear, sweet, Hermione." said Rashida. "I'm actually surprised you and Ron haven't done it ages ago."

 

"Well, it's not like we haven't came close a couple times. However, sometimes I would chicken out. And the times that I would him go farther, Harry would barge in or something else would happen. We have gotten as far for me to know that he is extremely brilliant with his-"

 

"RON'S BABY SISTER DOESN'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!!" yelled Ginny, covering her ears tightly. 

 

The girls laughed and laughed and continued to discuss their men and how they made them feel until late into the night. They ended up all falling asleep awkwardly laying, but still very comfortable, on Hermione's bed. 

 

 


	38. Rekindling The Flame

Harry woke up feeling like he had been hit by Hagrid's giant brother Gwaup. His head was pounding, his body ached, and he felt very much stiff. 

 

"About time you woke up, sleepyhead." said a sweet but sassy voice coming from the right of him. 

 

He searched around for his glasses. Without those, he could hardly see what was in front of him. 

 

"Hold still." said the voice. The person put his glasses over his eyes. He was shocked to see Pansy smiling at him.

 

"That's better, isn't it?"she asked, cheerfully. 

 

"Much. Thank you." said Harry, trying to hide the fact that he was elated to see her face. "Where am I?"

 

"In the hospital wing." said Pansy. "Do you remember what happened?"

 

"Last thing I remember is helping Ron up off the ground."

 

"That's because Greg threw his club at you and hit you on the head. You've been knocked out for about two days now." 

 

"Two days?? Holy shit.....wait. DID WE WIN?!?" Harry shouted. 

 

Pansy couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, you guys won. Rashida caught the snitch."

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Wicked. I knew she was good."

 

"Yeah. I wish I could have seen it actually." 

 

"How did you miss it? You were on the field, of course."

 

Pansy blushed. "Actually, when you got hit, I came in here with you. Ron. Hermione, and I only listened to Lee's commentary as Madam Pomfrey healed your head."

 

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He sat up and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. Pansy got up from her chair and sat beside him on the bed.

 

"You didn't finish playing? Why?"

 

"I couldn't very well play with you laying in the hospital wing with your head split open, now could I? That would have stayed fresh in my mind and would have ruined my playing." said Pansy. "Besides, I wanted to make sure you were okay. When I had seen what happened, the match was the farthest thing from my mind."

 

"So, you cares for my well being? A Slytherin cared for my well being?" smirked Harry, a warm feeling of admiration began to form inside for her. 

 

Pansy blushed even harder. "I may be a Slytherin, but I'm not completely heartless."

 

"Have you been here this whole time?" he asked. 

 

Pansy looked at the ground and nodded. Her face had to be as red as a fresh tomato by now, and she was starting to feel embarrassed. 

 

"Why?" asked Harry. "Don't get me wrong, I love that you did, I just need to know."

 

Pansy wished he would just drop it and say thank you. However, Harry wouldn't be Harry if he didn't want to know every single detail to every single thing. 

 

She didn't know if she was ready to tell him the reason why she stayed by his bedside for two days. For her to tell him would be for her to admit to the feelings she was trying to aggressively to bury. 

 

"That's what friends do, don't they?" she ended up saying. 

 

Harry cringed at the word 'friends.' He felt as if Pansy just stabbed him on the stomach.

 

"Friends. Yeah. That is what friends do, I suppose." he said, trying not to show the ache he was feeling. 

 

Pansy could tell by Harry's tone that she had just crushed his heart. Something she didn't intend to do. She had to fix it. 

 

"Harry, please try to understand." she began. "I don't rightly know how to feel about anything anymore. I do care a lot about you, I won't deny that. I just don't-"

 

Pansy's words were stopped by Harry's lips crashing into hers. When Harry heard her say that she cared a lot about him, he couldn't resist. 

 

Pansy was stunned for a couple of seconds, but she quickly recovered and kissed him back, putting her hand tenderly on his right cheek.

 

It seemed that the kiss had revitalized all the passion and trust that had developed over time that was being suppressed because of the bet. Both of them felt their hearts restore, and Pansy knew there was no turning back now. He was hers, and she was his.

 

Suddenly Harry broke the kiss and quickly brought his hand to his swiftly aching head. "Bloody fuck!!" he exclaimed as the pain swooped down on him like an owl attacking it's prey.

 

"Are you okay?" asked Pansy. 

 

Harry tried to push out a chuckle. "Perhaps I did that way too quickly." he said as he massaged his temple." I guess the old saying is literal in my case. Love really does hurt." 

 

"That was cheesy, Potter."

 

"You get what I mean."

* * *

 

Hermione was rummaging through her trunk, trying to reorganize her things. She couldn't believe that it was taking her until March to actually do such a thing. She was usually on top of things more. However, with N.E.W.T s slowly approaching, it seemed like the most trivial things had fallen on the wayside. 

 

She made it to the bottom of her trunk and seen a still wrapped Christmas present. She was instantly reminded that it was the one Ginny had sent her, telling her to open it up in private. 

 

Hermione picked up the shiny red package and shook it. The package didn't weigh much, and from the sound it made, it didn't seem like much would be in it. 

 

She tore off the wrapping and opened the package. On top of what looked like it was once clothing was another note. 

 

_To My Future Sister In Law (it's going to happen),_

 

_I was in a muggle lingerie shop with Rashida and I saw this little number that instantly reminded me of you. While I truly love you with everything in my heart, I figure that it's time you loosen up a bit more. Come on Hermione, you're of age, you're gorgeous, you're wonderful. You deserve to feel sexy every now and then. I put a charm on it so that it would fit you perfectly, as I didn't know your sizes. Your boobs are bigger than mine, you lucky minx._

 

_You don't have to show Ron if you don't want. However, if you do, I'm sure you can think of something creative to go along with this get up. Maybe a romp in the stacks? You know you love your books *wink wink, nudge, nudge*_

 

_Happy Christmas!_

 

Hermione smiled at the note. Leave it to Ginny to feel comfortable enough to shop for undergarments for another woman. She picked up the clothes and seen that it was a lacy and sheer black negligee that was fuzzy at the bottom and looked as if it cut off at the bottom of her bum. She giggled at how see through it was at the torso.

 

She then picked up a lacy black bra with matching knickers. It was so light, it barely felt like she was holding anything. 

 

She took the present and tried it on since she was the only person in the dorm at the moment. She looked at herself in the mirror and was awestruck by the beauty staring back at her. 

 

Hermione was never one to think that her body frame was adequate. She wasn't as small as Ginny, she didn't feel she had the curves of Rashida, and Pansy's body was built like a supermodel. However in this outfit, she looked as if she had transformed from a lowly caterpillar to a vivacious and beautiful butterfly. The lace hugged her bum and made it look more shapely than she thought it was. Her breasts looked more fuller, and it seemed like it gave her curves that she never knew she had. 

 

Hermione had always been weary of articles of clothing like this, however, wearing it now, she could see the appeal in them, and her confidence level had been shot through the roof. 

 

She quickly developed an idea. She scratched off a note to Ron 

 

_Meet me in the Room Of Requirement at midnight tonight. I have a surprise for you. Ask Harry if you can use his cloak._

 

_Xoxo_

 

She blushed as she conjured up her otter patronus to carry her message to Ron. Naughty thoughts were starting to form in her mind, and she found herself giddy with excitement.

 

Tonight, Hermione was going to become a woman. 

 

 

 


	39. Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry this took forever to write. Truth be told, I had a very hard time with this chapter and I'm still not completely satisfied with it. That and life got very much in the way.
> 
> I should be wrapping this story up soon. I had so much fun writing it, especially the dynamics with Blaise and Rashida. I will most definitely make a fic for them on their own, they are just too cute. 
> 
> Also, I am currently moving these pics over to Wattpad. Don't worry, whatever new fics I come up with shall always be posted here, but I like over there too. It is also giving me an opportunity to edit and revamp my fics, so I will be doing a lot of that with them as well. So, if you read any of them over and you see some new things or see some ish taken out, that is why. The Royals, Twelve Kisses, The All Knowing Luna Lovegood, Rescue Me, The Lives Of The Broken, and Diamonds and Rubies have all been edited and revamped (this was for readers on FFN)
> 
> Anyways, on with the fic :)

Ron made his way towards the Room of Requirement wondering for what Hermione could have wanted. Her note didn't explain much at all, just said there was a surprise for him. For her to be breaking the rules, it must have been really serious. Hermione rarely broke the rules. Bent them maybe, but hardly ever break them.

 

He hoped that it wasn't anything bad, despite the letter saying surprise. Surprises were usually good, but you never knew when it came.to Hermione. Weren't they doing well? Wasn't she happy with him? He was most certainly over the moon happy with her. Had he done something wrong?

 

His mind flashbacked to a few days ago when they were getting pretty cozy in his bed. He remembered he had rubbed his hand up her smooth caramel colored thigh. She seemed like she liked it at first, and then his hand made it to her soft spot and she really seemed to enjoy that. But then after a couple of minutes, she wanted to stop. She said she wasn't ready. And while he respected that 100%, he just couldn't shake the feeling that he had done something wrong and she wasn't telling him. He felt like maybe blue had rushed things, and she was now going to let him have it. He was not looking forward to a cross Hermione. 

 

He had finally made it to the seventh floor without being detected. He also had Harry's map, and it had said that Filch wasn't too far from him, so he crouched down against the wall trying to make his tall and bulky self as small as he could, so that the cloak could cover up every inch of him. He watched as Mrs. Norris sniffed around, more than likely catching the scent of his cologne that Hermione loved for him to wear. The cat looked confused as she turned her head towards him and saw absolutely nothing at all. He held his breath as Filch and Mrs. Norris passed slowly by him and went down the stairs. 

 

He let out a sigh of relief and stood up in front of the tapestry. He then thought of getting to Hermione, as she really didn't give him.any instructions on how to gain entry to the room. A minute later, an old door appeared. A door that looked like.it belonged in a classroom. 

 

He opened the door and walked in, closing the door after himself. He looked around and noticed that the room resembled the school library to a tee. Even down to Madam Pince's rickety looking desk. 

 

"Hermione? Where are you?" he whispered. 

 

He walked the aisles of books until he got to the study area. Then his mouth fell open. 

 

There Hermione was sitting stretched out on one of the tables wearing something that he had only seen in one of Dean's muggle Playboy bunny books his cousin sent him from America. She had on these somewhat big black frames, making her look like a tantalizing nerd. She had books stacked up around her. Ron had never been turned on by the library and literature in his life.

 

Her legs, despite her height, were long, smooth, inviting. She had on high heels, which only added to the illusion. The fact that even though she was only pretending to read, yet she looked like she was thoroughly interested in the book made Ron think that maybe she should study a bit harder. Especially when the subject material was her. 

 

"Oh there you are. Took you long enough." said Hermione, continuing to pretend to read. 

 

Ron didn't say anything. He really didn't know what to say. He was too busy trying to decide if he was dreaming, or if he had died and gone to heaven. No way was this reality.

 

Hermione peeked over the book and chuckled at Ron's stunned face. "Yes Ron, I'm really here. Looking like this." she said as if Ron was wearing the question on his forehead.

 

Ron finally gained his senses back. Somewhat. 

 

"Hermione, you look...... Blimey....." he manage to spit out. 

 

"This has been a bit of a fantasy of mine." said Hermione in a forced voice of confidence as she got up and walked towards Ron. She could tell that she had to be the assertive on, which was fine by her. "Me and you, late night studying in a dark corner of the library. You taking my virginity against a shelf of books." 

 

Ron breathed in deep. He felt myself hardening even more as she put a delicate finger on his bottom lip. 

 

"Are you sure?" he asked. "The other night, I thought I had done something wrong." 

 

"I think I am. I am of age, you know. Usually, girls my age would have tried to do something by now. Like the other night. Which, I didn't have a problem with" said Hermione, blushing from ear to ear. 

 

"Oh." said Ron, trying not to hold his breath. "Well, good. I didn't have a problem with it either."

 

"Don't be scared of this, Ron. I want this. I want you." whispered Hermione in his ear as she put her hands behind his neck, gently playing with his hair.

 

Ron seemed to relax a bit at her touch. He lowered his head and proceeded to meet his lips with hers.

 

Now Ron and Hermione had snogged plenty of times since that day during the Christmas holiday. However, this kiss felt much different. The kiss seemed to transfer every emotion both parties

were feeling back and forth to each other. He could feel Hermione's timidness and longing for him, while Hermione could feel Ron's hesitation and lust for her. 

 

He felt the sheer silk back of Hermione's negligee in between his fingertips. The material felt wonderful, however, it blocked her smooth skin that was underneath it, the skin that was begging to be touched. 

 

Ron gently picked Hermione up and placed her back on the table she was sitting on. He was in between her legs, his hand slipping up her thigh as the kiss deepened. 

 

His kisses moved down to Hermione's awaiting neck, waking up something in the both of them. All the nervousness that the both of them felt had leapt out the window, and was replaced by the urge to rip each other's clothes off, which Hermione proceeded to do, as she took Ron's shirt and ripped it open, unapologetically popping the buttons off. 

 

Not skipping a beat, Ron took the bottom of the thin material that Hermione was wearing and lifted it over her head and off her body, tossing it over to where his shirt was residing on the floor. He placed gentle kisses down her chest, causing Hermione to make delightful sounds as he explored her breasts with his hands and mouth. 

 

When Hermione moved her hands to his belt buckle, Ron froze. 

 

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione. "Did I do something wrong?"

 

Ron hesitated before answering. "I may be rubbish." he said shyly, blushing. 

 

"Its our first time, Ron. I'm pretty sure I'll be rubbish too." giggled Hermione.

 

"No you won't." said Ron as he kissed her neck, allowing Hermione to go back to unbuckling his belt. "You'll be brilliant. You're brilliant at everything."

 

Hermione blushed as she felt Ron's strong but delicate hand brush over her lacy knickers. The fact that the thin material is what separated Ron's fingers from fully touching her sent a wave of excitement through her body. 

 

Hermione laid back on the table (which she had put a cushioning charm on, so it felt as if she was laying back on a soft bed) as Ron slid her knickers off of her legs. He looked at Hermione's fully naked form and licked his lips with desire. 

 

He quickly dropped his pants and boxers, kicking them to the side. Hermione scooted up on the table so that Ron could climb over top of her. He hovered over her, kissing her Los gently and nervously. His excitement causing him to not fully know what to do. 

 

"Hermione, I-"

 

"It's okay." whispered Hermione in Ron's ear. "Just....be gentle. I heard it hurts for us girls the first time."

 

The comment made Ron even more nervous. "I don't want to hurt you. What if I-"

 

"Ron...."

 

"But I'm a right size, what if-"

 

"It'll be okay, I promise." said Hermione, getting frustrated.

 

"You say that now." said Ron. "But if I hurt you, you will be pissed off and then not-"

 

 

"Ronald Weasley, I swear to Merlin, if you don't get inside me right now, you will die a virgin in the next ten seconds." threatened Hermione. 

 

Ron couldn't help but laugh. "Are you truly demanding me to fuck you?"

 

"RONALD!!"

 

Ron thrusted into Hermione, not wanting to be as quick as he was, but at the same time, not wanting her to chew his head off. Hermione gasped as she felt as if her insides were ripping open. A single tear fell from her right eye. 

 

"Oh shit!!" yelled Ron. "Do I-"

 

"Don't......move." said Hermione. "Just a second."

 

She adjusted herself a bit and in an instant, the pain seemed to have disappeared. Ron felt as if he could move, so he pulled out and then slowly moved back inside of her.

 

 

This time, the pain was replaced by sheer pleasure. Hermione moaned in delight as Ron moved back and forth in and out of her. He kissed and nibbled at her neck, trying to concentrate on not making this a quick ending, despite the fact that Hermione's nails scratching down his back was making him want to do otherwise. 

 

He soon got into a rhythm as Hermione whispered his name over and over. He lifted up as he plunged deeper into her core, causing her to cry out in delight.

 

He felt her walls squeezing tighter around him, the sensation willing him to let it all go. He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione's lust filled face. He regretted looking at her, because as soon as he did, he let himself go inside of her. 

 

Ron truly felt defeated. He had always planned in his head that they would go for hours when they first made love. It didn't even seem like they were at it for ten minutes. 

 

Hermione smiled an almost drunken grin as she looked up at Ron. Her smile fades when she saw the disappointment in his eyes. 

 

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

 

"I'm so sorry." he repeated as he pulled out of her and sat on the table.

 

Hermione was confused. "Sorry for what?" she asked, getting up and sitting beside him.

 

"I didn't mean to just finish that quick. It was supposed to be special and I fucked it up." said Ron, looking down at the ground. 

 

Hermione tried her best, but laughter flew out of her mouth. 

 

Ron scoffed. "Oh yeah laugh. That makes me feel loads better." he said in an a sarcastic tone. 

 

Hermione hopped out the table and stood in front of Ron. "No no, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you or anything. You were brilliant, Ron, you really were. This was our first time, is all. Neither one of us were going to last that long. I've read in books that most guys don't even last as long as you did when they lose their virginity. Don't feel bad. I loved it."

 

Ron looked up and Hermione. "Really? Because I pictured out first time lasting much longer than this."

 

 

"I'm positive." said Hermione, kissing Ron on the lips. "So sure, that I wouldn't mind giving it another go right now. That is, if you're up for it. And it looks like you very much are." said Hermione, looking down at Ron's already hardening member. 

 

"Come here, you minx" said Ron, snatching Hermione up in his arms. 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40: Love Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies! I had terrible writer's block and I didn't know quite how to end this, and part of me didn't want to end it anyways, but like all good things, it had to come to an end.
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews and reads. I am extremely happy that people liked my OC character Rashida and her relationship with Blaise. I will be coming up with more fics for them, and Rashida will be sticking around and showing up in future fics as well. I love her!

"Are you completely sure about this?"

 

"Yes sir. I had thought about it for a long time."

 

"But you are so young. And so is she. I mean, I was young as well, but-"

 

"With all due respect sir, I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I just wanted to speak to you first. My mother said it wouldn't be proper if I didn't."

 

"And she was right. Well, I appreciate you coming to me about this first. And I see a lot of myself in you. If you're sure this is what you're ready for Blaise, you have my blessing."

 

"Thank you sir." said Blaise, shaking Rashida's father's hand firmly but excitedly.

 

"So how do you plan on doing this?" asked Akil. "Her mother would want to witness this."

 

"After graduation today. At the feats the graduates and families will be having." said Blaise, a huge grin plastered on his face. My mother and nonna would kill me if they didn't get to witness it, so I understand."

* * *

 

Rashida had been given permission to take her N.E.W.T.S. back at her old school, as well as graduate from there, which she had done a week ago. She has returned to Hogwarts to get a special academic award, as well as to see her newfound friends graduate.

 

She sat there with her parents (who for some reason attended, despite not knowing anyone past Blaise)and watched as her boyfriend, her friends, and the girls that had grown on her like sisters each got their magical diplomas, Hermione being the valedictorian.

 

It seemed like everything in life finally seemed to be going the right way. She had made friends that she could trust, had a great person in her life that seemed to care about her as much as she cared about him, and she was done with school, ready to take on her next endeavor. Whatever that was going to be.

 

After the graduation, the parents and graduates were invited back into the castle for a celebration in the transfiguration classroom. 24 students totaled had graduated, so there wasn't any requirements for the great hall to be used, the transfiguration classroom held the students, families, and a few of the teachers nicely.

 

Blaise pulled Ron aside, feeling like he could talk to him about what was weighing heavily on his mind.

 

"What's going on with you, mate?" asked Ron, as Blaise had him follow him outside the classroom.

 

"What I tell you stays between us.' said Blaise, as he dug around in his pocket. "I didn't think Potter or Draco would understand."

 

"Understand what?"

 

Blaise pulled out a small blue velvet box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a very nice blue diamond, the same midnight blue as his eyes, surrounded by smaller clear cut diamonds that formed a twinkling halo around the bigger one.

 

"Merlin's balls..." whispered Ron.

 

"I've been thinking about it for weeks now." said Blaise, looking appreciative at the ring. "I wrote to one of our house elves and had him send it to me so my mom and nonna wouldn't know. I wanted everything to be a surprise."

 

"I get that, but you actually want to marry her?" asked a bewildered Ron. "Like you're seriously going to ask her?"

 

"What's wrong with her?" said Blaise defensively.

 

"Nothing, she's brilliant. I'm talking more about you." said Ron, honestly. "You're only 17, you two only been dating for a few months, and plus, are you sure you have gotten all of your slag qualities out of your system?"

 

Blaise laughed louder than he intended. "It's just an engagement. We can wait to get married, even if it takes years. And yes you ass, I've gotten all my "slag qualities" as you so eloquently put it out of my system. I just want her."

 

"So basically you're just locking her in? That doesn't sound like a good reason to get engaged."

 

"Fuck off, Weasley, that's not what I meant." said Blaise, starting to regret telling Ron his plan. "I just want to show her that she is the endgame for me, you know? I read don't care to be with anyone else. All I want and all I'll ever want is her. I love her, Weasley. I thought I would never feel that shit for any girl ever, and I am in love with her. And I want her to know that."

 

Ron blinked absentmindedly at his friend. "And you just can't tell her that?"

 

"I knew I should have kept my damn mouth shut."

 

"No, I get it, I do. I feel that way with Hermione. I'm just making sure you have completely thought it all through. You know that's why you came to me with this, and not anyone else." said Ron.

 

"I'm sure. This is what I want to do. And I'm going to do it within the hour." said Blaise. "Don't tell the others, it I'll end you."

 

Ron sighed. "Well, if you are sure, then I'm happy for you, mate. Rashida's a fine witch." said Ron, sticking out his hand for Blaise to shake.

 

"See, why didn't you just say that from the start? laughed Blaise as he shook it.

* * *

 

The boys went back in and sat with their families. Blaise's mom and nonna were in an interesting to them but not to anyone else conversation about fabric patterns and materials and how they differed in their respectable homelands, while Rashida say there and watched, looking completely over the exchange.

 

"Not joining in with women's talk?" joked Blaise as he sat down beside her.

 

"As much as I love fashion, my mom and your folks excitement about it is exhausting." groaned Rashida, resting her head on her fist.

 

"Well, if you come with me, I bet you I'll have a more interesting story to tell you." said Blaise as he stood up and held his hand out for Rashida to take.

 

"Blaise, my parents are here." she mouthed.

 

"Not that, you loon." laughed Blaise. "Just come on."

 

Rashida took Blaise's hand and allowed him to help her from her seat and lead her to the middle of the room. The tables formed a semi-square to which there was an opening at the door.

 

The room's attention slowly started to focus on them, with Hermione leaning towards Ron to ask what was going on.

 

"Just watch." he whispered back, trying to conceal his grin.

 

"Can I have everyone's attention, please? Especially Shida's and my parents?" said Blaise loudly.

 

The room grew quiet as the rest of their eyes fell on the middle of the floor. Rashida looked bewildered at Blaise.

 

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

 

Blaise took a deep breath, pulls the small box once again from his pocket, opened it, and knelt down.

 

All the ladies in the room gasped. Especially Blaise's mother, grandmother, and Rashida's mom.

 

Harry looked as if he had been unexpectedly slapped "What the bloody-"

 

"Shut up!" hissed Pansy, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

 

"Shida, ever since I met you, you've had m, even though it wasn't in the beat of circumstances." began Blaise. "True, we didn't get on very well, what with me being only focused on one thing, and you reading me like an opened textbook, but you figured me out, told me about myself, and willed me to do better. No other woman had ever done that to me before. And even though I still had some malicious intent with gaining you, you slowly started to break down my walls, forcing me to grow up and become a man, something that I'm very glad you did."

 

He took Rashida's shaking hand, holding it firmly into his. "I honestly don't see myself wanting to be with anyone else. You're the one for me, and I wanna prove that in front of everyone. Will you marry me?" he asked, beaming up at his completely astonished girlfriend.

 

The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

 

Rashida stared back at Blaise, eyes beginning to moisten. He looked so happy, so eager. She wanted so badly to say the words that she knew would make him jump for joy.

 

"Blaise...I.."

 

"We don't have to rush, love." Blaise said quickly. "We can do it whenever you like, it doesn't matter."

 

"Blaise...you know I love you..." said Rashida, kneeling down in front of him herself.

 

Blaise felt his heart wanting to drop to his feet. "Are you about to say-"

 

"But, I don't think this would be a good time." said Rashida, placing a gentle hand on Blaise's cheek as she spoke soft enough for only him to hear. "We're too young to be engaged to each other. We only just graduated school, we don't have jobs lined up for ourselves, we haven't even done things to find ourselves yet. Do you even know what you want to do in life?"

 

Blaise looked offended. "It doesn't matter what I want to do or you want to do. We can do whatever we want. I just wanna be with you."

 

"We can still be together without a ring for a while, can we?" asked Rashida. "Don't you wanna travel the world? See what's beyond Italy and Hogwarts?"

 

"And we can't do that if we're engaged?" said Blaise, getting a bit louder.

 

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying we are only 17. We have so much to live for. We don't need to be engaged." said Rashida.

 

"So, you don't want to marry me?" growled Blaise, his temper slowly rising.

 

Rashida looked pleadingly at Blaise. "I never said...I mean...Blaise...I...Oh, I can't do this." she whimpered out.

 

"You can't do what? What do you mean by this?!" said Blaise, standing up quickly, Rashida rising as well.

 

"Blaise, you're being-"

 

"No." said Blaise, snatching away from Rashida's reach. "You can't do this? Fine. We won't do this."

 

And with that, Blaise threw down the box and stormed out of the door.

 

Rashida felt as if her feet were made of anchors. Her parents looked at their daughter, not knowing what to do. Nobody said anything, did anything. Nobody knew what action to take.

 

Hermione stood up slowly and walked over to Rashida's trembling form. "What happened?" she asked in a whisper.

 

"I..."

 

"Okay people, back to your libations." said Pansy, loudly to the dumbstruck crowd. "She doesn't need you gawking at her!"

 

Akil looked appreciative at the shouting witch. "Good friends Shi-Shi has." he said to his wife.

 

"Come on." said Hermione, taking Rashida by the hand and leading her out of the room. Pansy followed closely behind.

 

Blaise walked blindly around the school, not even the slightest idea as to where he wanted to go.

 

She rejected him. She fucking rejected him. What was all of that bullshit she spewed?! How can they not live their lives and still be engaged to each other?!

 

He felt betrayed, unwanted. Did she not love him like she said she did over the past couple of months? Was she still using him as a stupid little project of reforming the bad boy?

 

Blaise couldn't believe how h had embarrassed himself in front of his family and his mates. He confessed his love to this one girl, and she rejected him in front of everybody.

 

He was done. Done with it all. He decided then and there that he was no longer going to be a fixer upper for Rashida any longer. He needed to get back to the way he was. Back to what was safe for him. Back to what was familiar. Especially since she herself said that she couldn't do it anymore.

 

He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

 

Hermione and Pansy rushed Rashida to the nearest empty classroom and slammed the door, putting up a silencing charm.

 

"What in the world!" exclaimed Pansy.

 

"Did you know this was going to happen? What happened?"

 

Rashida finally let the tears fall. "I told him...I told him that we were too young. That we needed to live our lives, that I just couldn't do it."

 

"I can't believe he actually proposed to you, Rah." said Hermione, conjuring up a napkin and handing it to Rashida, who was starting to become undone.

 

"That took a lot for him to do." said Pansy, not knowing how to feel. "Why did you say no? I thought you loved him."

 

"I do love him!" said Rashida. "Merlin knows I'm mental over him. I was just...shocked and amazed and confused! I never expected him to do that. And for us to be only 17? Why would he want to be tied down to me at such a young age?!"

 

"Because he loves you, blind one!" yelled Pansy, grabbing Rashida's face. "Blaise is never one to proclaim anything. Took him forever to admit that his feelings for you was real, he was the first to say the L word, and for him to want to be engaged to you, knowing how pureblood engagements work-"

 

"Wait, what are you talking about?" interrupted Hermione. "What does being a pureblood have to do with anything?"

 

"Well, when two purebloods become engaged, they are immediately bonded as soon as the ring is placed on the witch's finger ." explained Pansy. "It's a huge deal that can only be broken by death or infidelity. And in the case of infidelity, the cheater is cursed. Blaise knows that risk, we are all taught that. It isn't the case with a pureblood and a Muggleborn, so when and if Ron was to propose to you, that wouldn't happen."

 

Hermione blushed at the happy thought of Ron asking her to marry him, but quickly pushed the thought to the side to focus on her friend.

 

"I just don't want him to regret me, that's all." said Rashida, wiping a tear from her cheek. "He could have any girl he wants, and with the way he is now, he would be great. I just don't want him to feel like he has to be with me."

 

"He must have thought long and hard about this then, Rashida." said Hermione. "Something like that couldn't have been taken lightly with him. He loves you. And if he feels in his heart that you are who he wants to spend the rest of his life with, then that's how he feels."

 

Rashida sat on one of the dusty chairs. She felt she had made a terrible mistake in rejecting him.

 

"I need to find him." she said, standing back up. "Maybe I can fix it before he thinks that I broke it off or something. I think he feels when I said I couldn't do this, that I meant I couldn't be with him."

 

Hermione gasped. "Rashida, you didn't!"

 

"Oh no!" yelled Pansy. 'You're gonna have the boy off himself off the Astronomy tower!"

 

She grabbed Rashida's hand and pulled her out of the room, Hermione running behind them.

 

They races towards Slytherin dungeons. On the way there, they ran into Ginny, who was coming out of the great hall with the rest of the school.

 

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at her friends worried expressions.

 

"Less talk, just follow!" said Hermione as the girls started to run again.

 

They didn't stop until they made out to the entrance of Slytherin house. Pansy gave the password, and they hurried along inside.

 

They made their way to where Draco and Blaise's dorm was. Rashida threw open the door, ready to tell Blaise that she was sorry, that she loved him, and that she would gladly marry him today if he wanted to do so.

 

All words flew out of her head the moment she saw a shirtless Blaise jump up from the arms of a blonde headed girl Rashida never noticed a day since she came to Hogwarts.

* * *

 

Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny's jaws dropped. Rashida stood still as a statue, not able to form a complete sentence to say. Blaise looked hurt, but at the same time, heartless. The girl looked stunned.

 

"What...what is this?" said Rashida, in a voice that was dripping in unspeakable rage.

 

Blaise looked as if he was trying to mask his pain. "You said you couldn't do it anymore, so why should I? You acted as if you didn't want me. I fucking proposed to you and you rejected me. You shouldn't give a fuck about what I'm doing if you don't give a fuck about how I feel."

 

Rashida felt as if she had been set on fire. She had so much to say, so much she wanted to do. Instead of saying or doing anything, she turned around and walked out of the door.

 

The girls watched her walk off and then turned back to Blaise.

 

"You cheating bastard." growled Ginny, whipping out her wand and aiming it at Blaise.

 

"And you Astoria!" yelled Pansy. "What the hell?!"

 

Astoria Greengrass looked at the girls and back at Blaise, who looked as if he was going to explode.

 

"Me? Cheating?!" yelled Blaise. "She ended it! She said she couldn't do it anymore! She's the one who rejects me and I'm apparently the cheater?!"

 

"She didn't break up with you, your ignorant toad!?" yelled Hermione. "She thought that you didn't think things through. She thought that you would regret being bonded to her! You didn't even take the time to try and talk to her about it! Instead you go back to being a bloody slag?!"

 

Blaise looked as if the color was going to drain from his face. "But...she..."

 

"She told us that she didn't say it to break up." said Pansy. "She just didn't want to be a mistake to you. But by the looks of things, joy really don't deserve her."

 

"Look, we didn't do anything." said Astoria, putting her hair in a bow. "I mean, we were talking, he took off his shirt and we were about to kiss, but Blaise hesitated, and-"

 

"I gotta go find her!" said Blaise, running past the girls and out of the room.

 

He quickly caught up with Rashida, as her heart and mind had heavily weighed her entire body down.

 

"Shida, I'm sorry." said Blaise, walking beside her. "Are you hearing me?!"

 

Rashida said nothing as she continued to focus on the air in front of her. She could feel her temperature rising, her magic flowing angrily through her veins.

 

Blaise stopped in front of her, forcing her to stop.

 

"Shida, please, talk to me."

 

"What is there to talk about? You assumed whatever bullshit you assumed and then quickly jumped to the next one. You just couldn't wait, could you?"

 

"Rashida, I had thought-"

 

"You fucking thought wrong, didn't you? You must have not really wanted to be with me, if you was so quick to jump into a bed with another bitch not even an hour after proposing to me. And you had the gall to question my love?" said Rashida, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

 

"But I didn't get anywhere with her!" confessed Blaise. "She was in the common room, I was hurt, she followed me to my room trying to see what was wrong, I had taken off my shirt only because I was hot, I swear. I was yelling at her about what happened. She gave me a bunch of shit about you, and like an idiot I went along with it, and then when she leaned in to kiss me, I stopped myself from doing it. I really did. And that's when you caught us. You have to believe me."

 

"Do I?" said Rashida as blue sparks started to go off in her palms. "Why should I? You lied to me from the very beginning. Trying to win my favor only because you wanted to fuck me. This whole relationship's foundation is built on a pathetic bet! You only pretended to change to get what you wanted. And I guess you liked it, so you told me you loved me and stuck around for more."

 

"That's not true and you know it, Rashida!" yelled Blaise, taking her hand, trying hard to ignore the sparks emitting from it that were actually hurting him some. "If I truly felt that way, why the fuck would I propose to you in front of every fucking body?"

 

"Who knows how your heartless mind works, Zabini." said Rashida, the sound of his last name cutting Blaise like a knife. "If this was the other way around, I would have never found solace in another like you did, no matter how pissed off I was. Now, I really can't do this. And by this, I mean us. It's over."

 

Rashida tried to walk off, but Blaise held tightly into her hand. "Shida, no, no no no no wait! Don't do this, I'm sorry! Nothing happened, I told you this!"

 

"Nothing happened because I interrupted it. Had I not, no telling what you would be doing to the whore right now."

 

"Rashida, please."

 

"Let me go." she growled, but Blaise didn't budge.

 

"No, I'm not gonna let you go!" he yelled. "We are going to go somewhere and talk about this, please!"

 

"I SAID LET ME FUCKING GO!" screamed Rashida, as a burst of magical energy came exploding from her body, sending Blaise back against the wall.

 

Rashida looked positively terrified at the uncontrolled magic she had just displayed. She longed to see if the now knocked out Blaise was okay, but her heart wouldn't let her. She walked off, allowing the tears to fall anywhere they wanted.

* * *

 

When Blaise came to, he found himself surrounded by Harry, Draco, Ron, his mother, and his grandmother. His head was pounding and his body ached horribly. He felt as if he had been hit by a dozen bludgers.

 

"What the bloody hell..." he moaned.

 

"Oh he's up!" said Camilla, instantly patting Blaise's face with a warm rag. "How do you feel, baby? Someone get that healer lady over here!"

 

"Ma?" groaned Blaise.

 

"Oh good, you recognize me! That means your memory didn't get knocked around. I'll go get the healer." said Camilla as she left to go find Madam Pomfrey.

 

"Memory? I remember..."

 

Flashes of the event came gushing back to Blaise. The proposal, the encounter with Astoria, him chasing after Rashida, and her accidentally blasting him off of her.

 

'"Where is she?" he asked Somara, who simply shook her head. She looked to the boys for some kind of help.

 

Draco sighed, feeling bad for having to drop the bomb on his best friend. "She's gone, mate." he said.

 

"Gone?!" said Blaise, sitting up. He instantly regretted sitting up as fast as he did, as his head felt dizzy. "Shit! No, where is she?"

 

"She's gone." repeated Ron. "She came back in the room like an hour after you two left, said something short to her parents, and they all walked off."

 

"We haven't even seen the girls to see if they knew what happened." said Harry.

 

Blaise groaned. After his mom arrived with pain potions that madam Pomfrey had given her for him to take, he quickly swallowed them, and told everyone what happened, earning a swift slap across the back of his head from his grandmother, and a look of disappointment from his mom.

 

"I didn't cheat!" he protested. "I thought I was going to, but I changed my mind. I was going to..."

 

"While I'm angry at you for even having sex ("Like you didn't know the boy was already having sex. Even I knew that." scoffed Somara), I'm even more upset that you would actually do such a thing to that girl. She would never hurt you!" said Camilla.

 

"I know she wouldn't." sighed Blaise. "Which is why I didn't do it. But she didn't want to hear that. I had already hurt her with even the sight of potential infidelity."

 

"So what are you going to do?" asked Harry.

 

Blaise looked at Harry as if he were stupid. "What kind of question is that? I'm going to find a way to get her back, of course!"

 

"You're mental." said Draco. "She doesn't want shit to do with you."

 

"Fuck off!"

 

"Blaise Zabini!"

 

"I'm not saying that to be an ass, mate." said Draco, trying to be sincere. "I'm trying to be realistic. Rashida is just as stubborn as you are, if not more. You're saying this like it's an easy task, when it isn't."

 

"Malfoy's right. " said Ron, as if it hurt for him to admit to that fact. "Fancy words and gifts won't work on her."

 

"Don't you think I know that?!" yelled Blaise.

 

"Well then, act like you know it." said Camilla. "Give her some time to calm down. She will need some time. And then, maybe one day, she will listen to you."

 

"How much time?" asked Blaise.

 

Somara shrugged. "As much time as she needs. Days, weeks, months, even years. Catching you looking like you cheat isn't the only problem. The fact that you thought so little of her decision, the fact that you made it all about you and your feelings, not even trying to ask the poor girl why she told you no, it was selfish. Very selfish. And it shouldn't be forgiven so lightly."

 

Blaise nodded. His nonna was right. Rashida was all about how the mind worked, rather than most actions. He knew that she would have almost an eternity to forgive his thought process and motives, more than likely thinking that he would be like that always.

 

But Blaise knew that he had made a terrible mistake. A mistake that needed to be rectified. He knew in his mind as well as his heart that Rashida was all he needed and wanted in his life.

 

And if it took forever to get her back, he would do so.

 

~Fin~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you more than likely do not like this ending. I don't even like this ending. HOWEVER, the story isn't over yet.
> 
> There will be a sequel to this. It will focus mainly on Blaise and Rashida, and my plan is for it to take place five years after this one. I have the idea on how I want it to go, just haven't put it into words yet. It will be awhile before it will be posted, but I promise you won't be disappointed.
> 
> Thank you so much for being on this ride with me. Once again, the story is not over. Blasida will rise again soon.
> 
> Until then, check out The King's Chronicles if you haven't already. It's the HP series, written in Ron's POV. This is a project that I'm doing very good with writing, so check it out!
> 
> Mrs. Ronald Weasley out!


End file.
